Mi otro yo
by Cherry-sere
Summary: Sakuno,era una famosa tenista fue testigo de un terrible crimenahora debe de esconder su apariencia para que nadie pueda descubrirla,podra ocultar quien es dejando atras su amado tenis?,o alguien la descubrira?Capitulo7: Venganzas y tenis, si, he vuelto
1. La mejor tenista

Cap 1: La mejor tenista. el crimen

Sakuno ryuzaki era la mejor tenista juvenil de la rama femenil, talento heredado por sus padres, que fue tempranamente descubierto, por eso mismo sakuno partió de Japón a la tierna edad de 8 años, cuando un agente la vio jugar un partido contra un tensita mayo, el convenció a la chica a marcharse para poder asombrar a profesionales y amateurs, para dirigirse hacia Norteamérica, donde su talento seria cultivado y engrandecido

Consiguiendo con el pasar de los años, convertirse en toda una celebridad, ya que a la hora edad de 15 años, era toda una profesional, multitudes de aficionados, múltiples torneos ganados, prácticamente en cualquier parte del mundo conocían a sakuno ryuzaki, ya sea por sus logros en al cancha o por su fama e indescriptible belleza, era normal encontrarla en anuncios de televisión y revistas o haciendo pequeñas participaciones en series televisivas. Sakuno ryuzaki era toda una celebridad ya que hacia casi de todo, cantaba y actuaba aunque como siempre diría en las entrevistas, el tenis era su mayor pasión y nada se comparaba con el

La famosa tensita tenia a su querida abuela viviendo en Japón dónde siempre le mandaba correspondencia y tarjetas de las partes del mundo a donde iba, su abuela- su fan numero uno- recibía gustosa todas esas cartas y tarjetas aunque su nieta no había podido visitarla, la anciana le platicaba entonces de su equipo en al escuela seigaku el cual era su orgullo, también el hablo de un chico prodigio Ryoma echizen el cual era también un prodigio, su nieta siempre le decía que tendría un día que probar a ese ryoma para ver si era tan bueno como lo describía la mujer

Pero todo cambiaria un día que sakuno tendría grabado en la memoria para siempre …

Era el final del torneo juvenil mixto de EU su contrincante era Thomas Jefferson un excelente jugador, sakuno estaba algo cansada peor confiada en su triunfo

Y así fue al pasar unos momentos y terminar con su famoso tiro "invisible"

- juego para sakuno ryuzaki …….. quien queda como campeona del torneo- dijo el arbitro

Los aplausos ensordecedores y los gritos de su club de fans no se hicieron esperar, toda al gente se levanto para aplaudir a ambos tensitas los cuales dieron un buen espectáculo

Sakuno sonrió y dirigió un gesto hacia la cámara de televisión, donde después dio una señal- besando sus dedos índice y medio para después hacer la señal de la victoria-

Mientras tanto en Japón la directora a estaba en su oficina junto al equipo titular de seigaku observando el partido

- esa e s nuestra señal- dijo la mujer después de que vio la señal de la chica- ella me ha dedicado su partido

- su nieta ha progresado un 35 desde el ultimo torneo – dijo sadaharu

- es muy talentosa- dijo fuji con su eterna sonrisa- no hay nadie quién el gane

- por supuesto que no- dijo la mujer- nadie es mejor que mi sakuno

Entonces el mas joven de los titulares levanto el rostro

- aun le falta mucho- dijo ryoma con su siempre fría voz

- siempre dices lo mismo ryoma- le dijo momoshiro con una sonrisa- pero hasta tu debes de admitir que es buena

Ryoma no contesto solo lo miro insolente

- y entonces vendrá su nieta?- dijo tezuka con curiosidad

- si al fin vendrá- dijo sumir e muy contenta- después de este torneo ha pedido tiempo de descanso e incluso vendrá a filmar unos comerciales aquí- dijo la mujer- para poder estar conmigo aunque sea unos días ………. Desde que mi hijo y su mujer no están mas… extraño cada vez mas a sakuno

Los padres de la chica habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico hacia 11 meses… y al parecer ambas mujeres aún no lo olvidaban pues sakuno desde ese día llevaba un listón negro en su brazo o como diadema alrededor de la cabeza , nunca se lo quitaba

En eso momentos en estados unidos la chica era ovacionada mientras le daban la copa que había ganado, ella sonriente dio un beso al cielo y fue al micrófono a decir unas palabras

- primero que nada agradezco a todos los que han hecho posible que este aquí, mis padres que aunque ya no están conmigo siempre me acompañan en el corazón- dijo sakuno suavemente y con dolor en al voz- a mi abuela que me enseño este maravilloso deporte, te amo abuela , a mis fans a mi entrenador y mi agente , chicos no se que haría sin ustedes- les guiño un ojo - a todos los reporteros, patrocinadores , quienes me respetaron mi dolor y me han apoyado gracias esto es para todos ustedes

Mas ovaciones del publico , después descorcharon una botella de champagne con el cual rociaron a la chica quién empezó a reír feliz y contenta por la vida que a pesar de quitarle a sus padres le daba todavía algo de valor por lo cual luchar

La transmisión quedo ahí mientras se veía a una sakuno sonreír feliz

- si nieta tiene mucho valor- dijo eiji- perdió a sus padres cuando apenas iniciaba el torneo y no se salio de ahí

-- mi nieta nunca ha renunciado ante ningún obstáculo- dijo la entrenadora contenta- bueno chicos creo que es hora de que se vayan a sus casas es muy tarde

Aunque en estados unidos era de día , para Japón era muy avanzada la noche pero mucha gente se quedo despierta para ver a su compatriota vencer aun estadounidense, valió la pena la desvelada

Todo el equipo se marcho, acompañándose por el camino a sus casas, cuándo dejaron a ryoma este llego a su cuarto después de despedirse de sus padres

- hasta mañana- les dijo ryoma haciendo un gesto con la mano

Su padre se levanto ayudando a su madre en el proceso, ellos también habían visto al transmisión

- la nieta de esa vieja es buena- dijo Nanjiro a su hijo- deberías buscarte una linda chica como esa , que a parte de ser bonita le encanta el tenis

El chico ignoro el comentario de su padre y subió a su habitación donde una vez dentro cerro al puerta con pestillo, prendiendo la luz se encontró de frente con el rostro de sakuno ryuzaki

Era un póster grande donde la chica promocionaba su bebida favorita la Ponta de uva, en la imagen sakuno hacia una pose coqueta mientras tenia una Ponta entre las manos

-……. Bonita, juega al tenis y le gusta la Ponta- dijo ryoma en un susurro-como serás realmente sakuno?

Porque a pesar de lo que dijera ante los demás, ryoma era un fan mas de sakuno, pero no a pesar de lo bonita que era no el atraía por eso, lo primero que le llamo la atención fue su forma de jugar al tenis con esa entrega con esa pasión, además tenía una técnica limpia, esperaba jugar con ella algún juego, ese póster, era el único afiche de su cuarto, pero escondido en su armario, había una caja de cartón con revistas y recortes de la chica , el chico sonrió , se estaba volviendo un pervertido como su padre

Sonrió

Ya mañana vería la entrevista de la chica en las noticias de la mañana

Al día siguiente todos se preparaban para ir ala escuela, excepto el prodigio de mirada gatuna quien se encontraba aun dormido junto a su gato himalayo karupin

El sonido insistente de su teléfono celular lo saco de su ensueño, sacando una mano de entre las sabanas tanteo donde estaba el molesto aparato para después contestar con voz somnolienta

- que quieres momo?- dijo ryoma – estaba feliz durmiendo

- ryoma- dijo la nunca usual voz seria de momoshiro- has visto las noticias?

- no porque quiero verla?-. dijo ryoma algo inquieto por al voz de su amigo

- corre a ver el canal 7 es sobre sakuno- dijo momo

No necesito decir mas , el chico bajo en grandes zancadas hasta la plata baja donde estaba el televisor donde rápidamente ubico el canal pedido y observo un reportero que estaba ante una patrulla americana, era de noche alla

- para quienes nos acababan de sintonizar- dijo el reportero- la famosa tenista sakuno ryuzaki se ha visto involucrada en un atentado , el día de hoy, después de ganar la copa del torneo mixto Americano , la joven tensita estaba de salida cuando se vio involucrad a en un tiroteo, las autoridades no nos han querido decir nada, incluso no sabemos que ha pasado con la tenista si ha resultado herida o no, pero estaremos aquí para dar mas informes

-ryoma . …ryoma sigues ahí?- decía momoshiro por el teléfono

- que ha pasado?- dijo ryoma preocupado

- no se sabe, solo lo que han dicho en las noticias- dijo momo- al parecer sakuno iba saliendo cuándo unos hombres llegaron en un carro y empezaron a disparar , no se sabe que pasara, la entrenador a se marchará a estado unidos en el primer vuelo, como es su tutora se lo han pedido…

- debemos ir- dijo ryoma

- no, no podemos- dijo momo- solo estorbaríamos- se que estas preocupado ryoma pero solo nos queda esperar….. la entrenadora nos dará noticias en cuanto sepa algo

Solo momoshiro sabia del gusto de ryoma por la chica y como buen amigo nunca había dicho nada

El resto del día, el chico lo paso , sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie, al finalizar las clases , se fue con los demás al despacho de la entrenadora a esperar noticias

- ustedes creen que- dijo eiji preocupado a pesar de no conocer personalmente ala chica, a la chica todos le tenían cariño por lo que su abuela les había platicado

- no- dijo tezuka con la voz seria de siempre- las mañas noticias siempre las dicen primero

-ella es muy fuerte- apunto fuji- tal vez solo este dando declaraciones, ya saben como es la policía de América

Ya se había hecho de noche y aun no tenían noticias de nada, entonces sonó el teléfono

- ponlo en altavoz- dijo kaoru – queremos oír todo

-oishi así lo hizo y presto atención

- entrenadora?- pregunto el pelinegro

- hola chicos- dijo al entrenadora no sabia si estarían aun ahí, muchas gracias por su preocupación

- como esta?- dijo ryoma con voz dura si alguien le sorprendió esto, no lo dijeron

- sakuno?... Esta bien ella esta bien, físicamente quiero decir, no resulto herida- dijo la entrenadora se oyó el suspiro de alivio por parte de todos- pero hay algunas complicaciones no la quieren dejar salir de la comisaría

- pero porque?- dijo kawamura algo contrariado

- al parecer el ataque fue por unos mafiosos del hampa italiana, por un ajuste de cuentas, sakuno estaba saliendo junto a una chica que estaba involucrada al parecer, por eso ella estuvo en ese momento pero al parecer sakuno pudo verlos y los reconoció por eso mismo ahora sakuno esta en peligro

- porque pueden ir por ella?- dijo kaoru entendiendo

- si así es. Hasta que no se haga el juicio sakuno esta en peligro, estamos tratando de resolver que hacer ya que ella no puede estar así siempre- dijo la entrenadora con voz cansada- he platicado con ella y esta asustada y preocupada, no por ella si no por mi, ya que en el tiroteo mataron a la chica que ella conocía

- podemos hacer algo?- dijo fuji preocupado

- no ,no se preocupen- dijo al entrenadora- les agradezco que estén ahí pueden irse a sus casas y a después le diré como va a quedar eso – y colgó

Todos se marcharon sin decir nada cada uno preocupado por la chica y por la entrenadora , el terrible golpe que habían sufrido en menos de un año de la muerte de sus padres era terrible

Mientras tanto en estados unidos

- le digo que ahora sakuno esta bajo vigilancia del FBI no la podemos dejar ir- dijo uno de los agente s vestido de negro

-pero mírela- dijo al anciana mientras señalaba a su nieta quien aun vestía su ropa deportiva- ella esta mal no pude dejarla aquí

- pues a menos que sepa como podemos desaparecer a al señorita ryuzaki mientras atrapamos a eso maleantes no se como puede ayudarnos

- puedo llevármela a Japón- dijo al entrenadora

- no servirá solo eso- dijo otro agente mientras trataba que la chica tomara algo de café

– ellos saben de donde es buscaran ahí primero que nada, además el rostro de la señorita es muy famoso la reconocerían al instante

- y si no pudieran reconocerme?- dijo entonces sakuno quien no había hablado para nada , solo par dar su declaración- si no supieran quien soy………

- si eso- dijo a entrenadora- podemos disfrazarla

- protección de testigos?. Cambio de identidad?- dijo uno de los agentes a otro quien veía como la chica estaba sufriendo

- si suena bien- dijo el hombre- pero tendríamos que ponerle dos agentes que la cuiden a distancia

- le cambiaremos el cabello , las ropas, unas gafas ayudaran- dijo el otro agente complacido- el nombre y todo

- tiene que ir a mi escuela- dijo al entrenadora- ahí podré vigilarla

-pero nada de jugar tenis- dijo el otro agente con voz amable- ella es muy talentosa y podrían descubrir su disfraz por eso….. dicen que tiene un técnica fácilmente reconocible

- sin jugar?- dijo sakuno afectada- no pueden hacerme esto. El tenis es mi vida mi refugio

- solo será hasta el juicio querida- dijo sumire- después de eso podrás volver a jugar

La chica asintió con dolor en su mirada

- sin tenis- susurro

- hay que hacer los arreglos pertinentes- dijo el hombre- pero esto no debe de salir de aquí . nadie debe saber nada de esto o su nieta correrá peligro…..

- si así se hará entonces nadie sabrá de esto- dijo la entrenador a quien estaba contenta porque tendría a su nieta con ella

- Japón- dijo la chica en un susurro- como ser a todo por alla?……

Había pasado una semana donde nadie en seigaku había podido concentrarse muy bien en sus entrenamientos, todos preocupados pues la entrenador a solo había llamado para decir que estaba bien y nada mas, llamadas cada vez mas cortas y sin decir ninguna cosa mas

Ryoma estaba viendo unos programas especiales obre la chica que hicieron en cuanto notaron al desaparición de la misma ya que nadie podría encontrarla, en ese en especial la estaban entrevistando en un foro de noticia s deportivas , esa entrevista ryoma la había visto aunque no por completo así que se dedico a verla con mucho interés

Sakuno estaba en un sillón rojo vestid a con un pantalón de mezclilla a las caderas y una blusa sport de color azul celeste con el logotipo de Nike en el pecho , el listón negro lo tenia esta vez en el hombro su hermoso cabello castaño rojizo le caía suelto hasta mas caderas ,enmarcando sus ojos rojizos, sonreía amablemente al entrevistador

- bien sakuno que sigue ahora?- dijo el entrevistador con una sonrisa

- pues bien paúl- dijo a la chica- sigue todo adelante, no descansare hasta no ser la mejor tensita femenil y varonil del mundo

- vaya algo pretencioso no?- dijo le entrevistador amable

- no para nada- dijo al chica- es mi sueño ser la mejor,

- pero, viendo los hechos, hasta ahora no te han derrotado tal vez puedas conseguirlo

- no te creas me han derrotado solo que ustedes no lo han visto, para llegar a donde estoy he tenido que sufrir muchas derrotas antes, algunas con excelentes tenistas los cuales me superan por mucho, todos podemos mejorar , solo necesitamos esforzarnos mas

- bueno sakuno tu esta s en tu momento de gloria, has ganado torneos , eres muy popular, los patrocinadores se pelean por ti , que se siente tanta fama? No se te ha subido ala cabeza?

- no para nada- dijo al chica- agradezco a todos su apoyo, a mis fans que van a mis partidos, a mis patrocinadores porque hacen que yo pueda hacer lo que mas amo jugar, mientras pueda jugar tenis nada mas importa

-entonces es cierto el mito de que siempre juega s tenis, en tu cancha particular?

- pues una mujer debe de tener sus secretos- dijo sakuno bromeando- pero te diré que una vez trate de no jugar por un día debido a un resfriado y eso me puso mas mal, el tenis y yo estamos ligados no se que haría si no pudiera jugar, es lo que amo de esta vida

- bueno, bueno ya que hablamos de amar dinos sakuno y rompe algunos corazones mas tienes novio o pareja?- dijo el chico con un coqueto guiño

-no ahorita no tengo a nadie- dijo la chica- es muy difícil por mi ritmo de vida, los únicos hombre s de mi vida son mi entrenador y mi agente , mi padre también estaba pero….. Bueno tu ya sabes

- pero no entremos en cosas tristes sakuno- dijo paúl con una sonrisa - pero a ver platícanos como seria tu hombre ideal?

- jaja mi hombre ideal?- dijo sakuno pensativa- nunca lo había pesado a ver…….- dijo para después tomar su mentón entre las manos- que le guste mucho el tenis eso es básico

- por supuesto- concordó el entrevistador

- un jugador tal vez…… que pueda ganarme o al menos que pueda dar un buen partido…….que mas….. que le gusten las emociones fuertes….. que me demuestre que me ama, y por supuesto que le guste la Ponta…..

- jajaja-dijo el entrevistador- perfecto sakuno pero dinos físicamente?

- bueno físico no ….. no se la verdad. Bueno si… solo la mirada… una de esas que te atrapan y hacen temblar tus rodillas…..

- vaya sakuno ryuzaki una enamorada después de todo- dijo en entrevistador satisfecho- bueno se nos esta acabado el tiempo aunque yo quisiera quedarme mas tiempo contigo querida algo mas que quieras decirle a tu publico?

- nuevamente gracias pro el apoyo, abuela te quiero , saludos a todos en Japón a su equipo de la escuela seigaku espero conocerlos pronto chicos- mando un beso ala cámara

Ryoma solo sonrió para si mismo, eso mimo pensaba le de su mujer ideal

Al finalizar la segunda semana ryoma estaba que se subía a las paredes en ningún noticiero decía nada sobre la chica, el teléfono sonó entonces

-familia echizen- dijo ryoma fríamente

- ryoma?- era eiji- la entrenador a llega hoy vamos a su casa a saludarla vienes?

El clic del teléfono le dio a eiji su respuesta el chico iría. Es mas. Ya iba en camino

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus casa la entrenadora hablo

- sakuno esta bien- dijo la mujer- pero ahora estará en un campo de retiro en suiza para poder alejarse de todo esto, ahí estar tranquila y protegida, hasta el día del juicio

- se ve muy tranquila entrenadora- dijo oishi

- si mi niña esta bien eso es todo lo que importa- dijo al entrenadora

- debería estar aquí para que sea cuidada- dijo insolente ryoma

- los agente son lo pensaron así- dijo la entrenador a mordiéndose la lengua- dicen que alla estará bien protegida, después de eso ella vendrá aquí como se había previsto

- nos da mucho gusto que su nieta este bien- dijo tezuka - esperemos que todo salga bien

- yo también lo espero tezuka- dijo la entrenadora- yo también lo espero

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Tokio

- maldición- decía una chica de cabellos obscuros- como odio esto- dijo mientras observaba aun hombre que leía un periódico con visible interés- solo debo acostumbrarme eso es todo- dijo con un suspiro

Una semana mas tarde- al entrenador a recibía una tarjeta donde su " nieta le decía que estaba perfectamente bien en suiza y les mandaba a todos los del equipo saludos y agradecimientos por su preocupación

- me cae bien esa niña- dijo kaoru- no es una engreída

- ojala pronto podamos conocerla- dijo momoshiro

- vamos , vamos ya váyanse a clases- los apremio la entrenadora –solo les pedí que vinieran para que vieran esta tarjeta ,vayan o sus maestros me darán una reprimenda a mi

Todos se marcharon de despacho para dirigirse a sus clase habituales ese lunes por la mañana

Mientras tanto una chica corría por las calles de Japón visiblemente preocupada

- una semana aquí y aun me pierdo- decía frustrada- ni todo el servicio secreto puede ayudarme en esto- mientras veía detrás de ella dos corredores matutinos quienes estaban haciendo" ejercicio" detrás de ella- me regañaran lo se …….

Las clases habían avanzado esa mañana pero ryoma estaba en su ensoñación como siempre pensando en tenis y recientemente en sakuno ryuzaki

- al menos esta bien- pensó para si el príncipe- nuestro encuentro ser retrazado nuevamente sakuno

- bueno alumnos este día tenemos aun chica de intercambio ella viene de Osaka- dijo el profesor cosa que capto al atención de todos excepto del príncipe quién volvió a ver hacia la ventana- pas a querida …- dio amablemente el profesor

Una chica de cabellos obscuros hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, lacio, de piel blanca, de ojos azules detrás de unas gafas negras, entro al salón con paso elegante y decidido

- nos dices tu nombre de dónde vienes y algo sobre ti querida- le dijo el profesor

- mi nombre es .. Akari hiragizawa ………

Esa voz el príncipe pensó en esa voz el a la reconocía pero de donde?...

Continuara……….

Nuevo FIC

Si ya se estoy loca pero no puedo evitarlo, justo hoy se me ocurrió y no pude esperar a que terminara unidos por un sueño hasta poder publicarlo como verán este es un Universo Alterno donde sakuno es la prodigio y ryoma bueno ryoma también pero es sakuno quién ha visto mas el mundo del tenis , me gusto la idea adema s habrán muchas sorpresas , sakuno resistir a no jugara tenis? alguien al reconocerá?... que pasara con los que la persiguen?

Espero sus reviews para ver si le s interesa al historia ok? Cuídense mucho y besos

Claro que los adelantos los dejare ya tengo hecho hasta le cap 4 así que si me mandan muchos reviews se los pondré pronto ok?

- vaya es la primer a vez que alguien es amable sin saber quien soy

-la presidenta del club de fans d el príncipe del tenis y de la famosa tenista sakuno ryuzaki

- te gusta el tenis?

- mi niña si te han disfrazado no pude reconocerte

- ya sabe s el tenis e s mi vida- dijo la chica- lamento no poder jugarlo

- todo lo que amo me ha sido arrebatado

-quien eres tu?-

- descubriré quién eres…..

- solo la veía, parece que en esta escuela todo gira alrededor de una pelota de tenis

- no eres la mejor he visto tu técnica y es muy débil

- así que…. No sabes quien es ella, dice s que tiene un estupendo saque, y que dejo la pelota en al malla a pesar de la lluvia?-

"solo quiero mi pelota de vuelta"

"es importante?"

-todos deben de trabajar juntos para poder hacer un mejor desempeño, ahora se porque el equipo débil, su pilar es de barro

-"tu tienes algo que es mió y lo necesito de vuelta, mándame un mensaje al 55…"

Próximo capitulo: Capitulo 2: un nuevo comienzo sin tenis , La misteriosa sirena


	2. Un nuevo comienzo Sin Tenis

Capitulo 2: un nuevo comienzo……..sin tenis , La misteriosa sirena

Esa voz, el príncipe pensó reconocer esa voz así que su vista se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica la cual les sonreía a todos con una sonrisa que solo se podría Describir como angelical

-……. Vengo del distrito de Osaka , a mi padre le han dado una transferencia aquí, pero por el año escolar yo tuve que viajar primero….tengo 15 años y me gusta el te…..-se atraganto – el teatro…… y las artes en general- una salvada casi decía " tenis"

Sakuno se topo entonces con la mirada gatuna de ryoma, la chica se quedo un momento en shock que extraño, nunca le había pasado eso, ese chico ……..

Ryoma también sintió algo extraño, esa mirada como si la hubiera visto en otro lado pero donde?

Otra chica mas pensó para si ryoma dirigiendo la vista hacia la venta nuevamente y rompiendo la conexión entre ellos

- muy bien señorita hiragizawa……siéntese - el maestro recorrió con la mirada los bancos que había ahí libres- enfrente del señor echizen…. Levante al mano- el chico lo hizo sin verlos nuevamente- espero que joven echizen le ayude si es que se pierde en esta escuela……. Espero le agrade estar con nosotros

- muchas gracias es usted muy amable-dijo sakuno sonriente e hizo una pequeña reverencia

Las clases trascurrieron con tranquilidad

- vaya es la primera vez que alguien es amable sin saber quién soy- pensó sakuno para si – me agrada no estar siempre con un montón de gente encima mió ……Me hace sentir mas libre….

Las clases terminaron y sakuno iba caminando recorriendo la escuela para conocerla un poco .. para adecuarse a ella , así llego a las canchas de tenis donde las observo acercándose a la malla de seguridad, y pudo observar los entrenamientos

- dios ……..como extraño jugar…………- susurro sakuno

- eres la nueva cierto?- dijo una chica de coletas acercando a ella- mi nombre es tomoka osakada a presidenta del club de fans del príncipe del tenis y de la famosa tensita sakuno ryuzaki

Sakuno se sorprendió de eso allí también tenia un club de fans????

- soy akari hiragizawa….. Esto….. Quienes el príncipe del tenis?-dijo sakuno para cambiar el tema

- ese de alla de cabellos negros - dijo tomoka

Sakuno observo entonces al chico de su clase. Así que jugaba tenis….. No, no solo jugaba

Además jugaba perfectamente, tenia una técnica asombrosa, sakuno se agarro a la malla conteniendo las ganas de ir hasta alla y retarlo a un partido, era un excelente tenista

No podía jugar se dijo frustrada porque no podía jugar???

- vaya a si que ha llegado temprano tomoka- dijo un chico de aspecto amable acercándose a ella

- superior fuji- dijo tomoka- esa es mi obligación como presidenta del club de fans

- quienes tu amiga?-dijo fuji con amabilidad

- ella es nueva se llama Akari hiragizawa

- mucho gusto- dijo akari notando que el chico también lleva el uniforme de seigaku seria el famoso genio del que hablaba su abuela?

Syusuke le observo atentamente entonces, se mirada era algo triste y melancólica pero porque?

- te gusta el tenis?- dijo entonces

- oh no- dijo ella mintiendo no sin apretar las manos- con trabajos puedo sostener una raqueta no se jugar… Creo que seguiré viendo las instalaciones- dijo marchándose ahí no podría soportar viendo jugar a los demás sin hacerlo ella

Pero su llegada y su pronta retirada fue contemplada por ryoma quien se pregunto porque le llamaba la atención esa chica

Sakuno después de un rato llego hasta le despacho de la entrenadora donde entro después de revisar que nadie la viera

-disculpe- dijo al chica- busco a la entradora

- soy yo que deseas?- dijo sumire observando a la morena

- abuela no me reconoces?- dijo la chica entonces con una sonrisa

- sakuno? Eres tu pequeña?

- si soy yo.. vaya trabajo eh?- dijo la chica corriendo a abrazar a su abuela- abuela te he echado de menos

- mi niña si te han disfrazado no pude reconocerte- dio la mujer – como te sientes en seigaku?

- bien es muy tranquilo todo , aunque aquí tengo a los del servicio secreto detrás de mi todo el tiempo, lo único malo es que no puedo jugar- se fue hacia la ventana que daba hacia las canchas - si que son muy buenos. Ese ryoma echizen es el del que me habías hablado? El samurai?

- no el samurai es su padre- dijo al mujer- ryoma es su hijo y es un excelente tenista

- si lo he visto tiene una estupenda técnica aunque gira demasiado hacia el costado derecho-dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas y se tallaba los ojos, los pupilentes le daban comezón

- siempre encontrando falla son querida?- dijo al entrenadora

- ya sabes el tenis es mi vida- dijo la chica- lamento no poder jugarlo- dijo con tristeza

- ya veras que eso se solucionara ya pronto pasara todo esto- dijo la mujer abrazando a su nieta- ya todo pasara

Mientras tanto en estados unidos

- han agarrado a los picarelli- decía un hombre molesto- todo por la declaración de esa estupida niña

- tranquilo jefe- dijo uno de sus matones- esa palomilla no volara tan alto ,la eliminaremos

- pues date prisa Fabricio o el próximo muerto serás tu

- no se preocupe jefe- dijo Fabricio sacando su arma - la chica no sabrá de donde vino……

Sakuno paso la tarde con su abuela platicando de todo y de nada

-me irritan los ojos estos lentes de contacto- dijo sakuno quitándose los lentes y tallándose los ojos

- pues deberías quitártelos- dijo su abuela- no es bueno que los tengas si te causan molestia, además esos lentes son demasiado gruesos para que alguien vea tus ojos

- no puedo dejar que vean mis ojos- dijo sakuno mientras sacaba de su mochila un pequeño estuche-me han dicho los de inteligencia que son muy llamativos pero si puedo quitármelos , ya que no creo, que nadie se de cuenta además ya casi me voy no me topare con nadie

- es cierto- dijo su abuela- no creo que se den cuenta , y otra cosa, a poco ya no tendrás los compromisos que habías adquirido antes? Los partidos y eso

- los partidos los suspendí- dijo su nieta- pero, a pesar de todo aun tengo que grabar los comerciales aquí- dijo la chica- tal vez así me dejen tomar una raqueta – dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba el estuche y se volvía colocar los lentes

- no será arriesgado?- dijo al mujer

- para nada estoy mas vigilada de lo que nunca- dijo la chica - estará muy seguro

- es mejor que te vaya s a casa- dijo la mujer- alguien podría verte, además parece que va a llover

- tienes razón- dijo la chica yéndose hacia la puerta- nos veremos luego.. gracias por todo abuela

Sin embargo la chica no pudo evitar quedarse a ver desde lejos los entrenamientos, para hacerlo tuvo que subirse a uno de los árboles que daban hacia las canchas

- si nadie puede verme- dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa - nadie sabrá que he estado viendo ,no puedo quejarme

Así que ahí se quedo observando a todos los jugadores , sus técnicas ,sus remates , sus saques, era un equipo poderoso y fuerte en especial esos tres, su compañero ryoma echizen, el chico que conoció syusuke fuji y ese frió y distante capitán tezuka kinimitsu, ellos le darían un buen partido, si es que no tuviera prohibido el jugar…..

Entonces sakuno se sintió mal, porque diablos no podía jugar?, porque también le habían quitado eso?

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, suspendiendo el entrenamiento, todos los jugadores al arreciarse la lluvia corrieron a protegerse de eso, dejando ahí los instrumentos

Sin embargo sakuno no se movió de ahí, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

- todo lo que amo me ha sido arrebatado- dijo bajando del árbol mientras la lluvia la empapaba por completo, la peluca que tenía puesta se empapo por completo , la chica se la quito dejando que su cabello castaño rojizo saliera de su prisión, lo mismo hizo con las gafas las cuales junto con la peluca las metió a su mochila- todo lo que alguna vez me ha importado- mis padres, ahora el tenis…. Que diablos te falta?

Como una autómata camino hacia las canchas ella lloraba mientras dejaba que la s lagrimas se confundieran con la lluvia, llego al centro de la cancha

- esto es todo lo que alguna vez me ha importado- dijo la chica mientras soltaba la mochila y tomaba en su lugar una raqueta que había sido olvidada ahí – tu eras todo lo que me quedaba y ahora no tengo nada, todo por mi culpa todo por estar en el momento erróneo

Saco de su empapada falda una pelota que siempre cargaba consigo, era la de su padre la que le dio por primer a vez , cuando tomo una raqueta, era su amuleto, su guía

- ahora lo he perdido todo- dijo la chica enojada consigo misma- pero aun yo puedo jugar- dijo y entonces se preparo, nadie podría verla, no con esa lluvia, tomo la raqueta y moviendo sus pies en una posición conocida hizo un saque poderoso y potente a pesar de la lluvia

Su famoso tiro invisible ella era la única que lo hacia era su marca personal, la pelota quedo atorada en la malla la chica sonrió, si, aun tenia el toque

-quien ere tu?- dijo entonces una voz visiblemente sorprendida

La chica se volteo rápidamente hacia donde venia esa voz , no podía ser frente a ella con los ojos en un mudo asombro estaba Ryoma Echizen

- pregunte que quién eras- dijo ryoma que estaba avanzando hacia ella

Maldita sea se dijo al chica , así que tomo sus cosas y rápidamente salio de ahí , corrió y corrió sabia que el chico la seguía así que le costo mucho trabajo despistarlo

Cuándo llego al edificio donde tenia su departamento ,cerro la puerta con fuerza, maldición, el la descubrió, que haría?, tendría que hablar con el?

- No- pensó después para si misma mientras se desnudaba para darse un baño- el no representaría problema no la vio realmente así que solo pensaría que es una chica mas ,extraña , como el la había visto ese día, si -pensó mas tranquila- no había problema

Sin embargo ryoma echizen había reconocido ese tiro de inmediato

El había regresado a la cancha porque se le había olvidado su raqueta , y lluvia o no el no iba a dejar su raqueta ahí, cual seria su sorpresa al encontrar su raqueta tomada por una hermosa chica que además hizo el tiro invisible a pesar de la lluvia

- nadie puede hacer ese tiro solo ella-pensó el tenista en su cuarto después de una ducha

Se dirigió hacia su tocador donde tomo la pelota de tenis que había sacado e la malla

- quien eres?- dijo ryoma- descubriré quién eres…..

A la mañana siguiente sakuno estaba de un humor de perros ,por la sorpresa con el chico aquel había dejado su pelota de tenis ,su amuleto, no sabia que hacer para recuperarlo o donde estaría siquiera

Entro al salón con animo decaído ,molesto si no hubiera sido tan descuidada

Dejo su mochila duramente y se sentó para después mirara por la ventana en las posible soluciones a su problema

- que te pasa?- dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas

De la única persona que no quería saber, ese Echizen ,responsable en parte a su molestia

- nada- dijo la chica escuetamente

-no estarás enferma cierto?- dijo el príncipe – te ves mal

- no es de tu incumbencia echizen…………-dijo la chica con frialdad

- ryoma- dijo el chico

- que?- dijo sakuno desconcertada

- llámame ryoma- dijo el chico sin saber el porque lo hizo- yo te llamare akari cierto?...

- porque eres tan amable?- dijo la chica volteándolo a ver- por lo que me han dicho no eres muy amigable

-se lo que es ser el nuevo…- dijo echizen mientras sacaba de su pantalón una conocida pelota de tenis

Sakuno abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, su pelota, gracias a dios no estaba perdida, entonces el la recogió?

Ryoma vio el interés de la chica sobre al pelota, seria que ella era……..

-es tuya?- dijo el chico suspicazmente

Que hacia?, si decía que si le estaría diciendo que ella la tenista, si hacia lo contrario pues tendría muchos problemas ay que el no le daría su pelota

- no, no es mía- mintió- solo la veía, parece que en esta escuela todo gira alrededor de una pelota de tenis

- por eso es famosa la escuela- dijo ryoma encogiéndose de hombros había estado equivocado

Sakuno le sonrió para después volverse de espaldas ahora tenia que pensar en como recuperar su amuleto

En eso estaba cuando su teléfono celular empezó a sonar

- mal momento- dijo en un susurro la chica- bueno?... si que pasa?... te dije que no me hablaras si no era en un asunto de vida o muerte ….. créeme se que no estas muerto si no estaría bailando feliz de la vida……Que pasa?... la semana que viene?. No es cierto pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.. las montañas están bien. Si .. si claro….. esta bien ahí estaré. sea en lo futuro solo mándame mensaje s de texto, no puedo estar siempre al teléfono… si ,si yo también te quiero adiós….- cerro su teléfono sin pensar si la habían oído después dirigió su vista hacia su aparato mirándolo fijamente…….. una sonrisa apareció al fin en su rostro

Tenía una excelente idea……

Que será esa conversación tan extraña?- se pregunto ryoma- con quien diablos hablo esa chica?. Tonterías no debo de pensar en eso…..

Después de clases ryoma se encontraba , con momoshiro comiendo hamburguesas, mientras le platicaba al chico su encuentro con la misteriosa chica

- así que…. No sabes quien es ella, dices que tiene un estupendo saque, y que dejo la pelota en al malla a pesar de la lluvia?- dijo momoshiro mientras tomaba refresco- quien será esa sirena tan misteriosa?-dijo con burla

- sirena?- dijo ryoma mientras observaba por centésima vez la pelota

- por supuesto, - dijo momo- esta lloviendo si que es como si estuviera en el agua , dices que era muy bonita además, es una sirena …….

-yo no dije que era bonita- dijo ryoma- dije que tenia un buen saque y un buen movimiento de manos

- eso en tu idioma es que era bonita- dijo momoshiro revolviéndole el cabello- vamos pequeñín admítelo te gusto esa chica…

Ryoma solo atino a sonrojarse

- mejor vamonos- dijo ryoma entonces se levanto para poder meter esa pelota y su mano, dentro del pantalón se topo con algo- que es esto- dijo sacando un pequeño papel enrollado-"tu tiene s algo que es mió y lo necesito de vuelta, mándame un mensaje al 55…"

- vaya así que tu sirena ha aparecido nuevamente- dijo momoshiro leyendo la nota también

-quien será?- dijo ryoma pensativo

- pues va a estar difícil- dijo momo- tu te estuviste paseando por toda la escuela con esa pelota además de camino para acá no dejabas de jugar con ella cualquiera pudo haberte visto

- pero es alguien de la escuela- dijo ryoma- la chica tenia el uniforme además tuvo que serlo para entrar a los vestidores a dejarme esto- saco su celular y marco el numero sin embargo nadie contesto- no me contesta

- ella te dijo que le mandaras mensaje- dijo momo- tal vez no quiere que reconozcas su voz

- tal vez- dijo ryoma pensativo

Sakuno estaba contenta, bien lo había hecho solo faltaba que ryoma hiciera su parte, era un buen chico , ese día también estuvo en el árbol observando los entrenamientos, era algo arrogante y pretencioso pero bueno , alguien que amara el tenis no podía ser tan malo

Y si había alguien quien amara el tenis ese alguien era ryoma echizen

Al día siguiente después de los entrenamientos, sakuno fue a ver un poco del tenis femenil de la escuela, ya que quería ver ambos lados del tenis de seigaku , las chicas estaban por terminar sin embargo sakuno pudo apreciar que también las chicas tenían un buen nivel , no tan alto como el equipo masculino pero había potencial

Sakuno iba a girarse cuándo presencio una escena que no le gusto para nada

- y así te dices jugadora?- dijo una chica de aspecto imponente de cabellos castaños a una chica mas joven- tu no durarías ni un set conmigo

-pero ya hicimos todas las tareas que nos han pedido- dijo una chica tímidamente- les lavamos los uniformes, guardamos las cosas de los entrenamientos y corremos siempre veinte vueltas antes y al terminar el entrenamiento, solo queremos jugar un poco

- pues si vas llorando como nena nunca lo lograras- dijo la chica altivamente – ve a acomodar el encordado de mi raqueta anda- dijo y boto la raqueta a los pies de la chica- recógela

La chica iba a hacerlo cuando una mano se poso en su hombro

- no lo hagas solo te esta humillando- dijo sakuno con fiereza

- tu quién eres y porque te metes con nuestras novatas?- dijo la chica

- quien ere s tu para tratarlas de esta manera?- dijo la chica morena

-pues yo soy la capitana del equipo femenil Tomoe Takera la mejor tenista femenil de Japón- dijo la chica altivamente

- no eres la mejor he visto tu técnica y es muy débil- dio sakuno

- te crees una conocedora?- dijo tomoe- anda vamos a la cancha y demuéstrame

- no , no lo haré- aunque por dentro sakuno Quería barrer el piso con esa engreída chica- si en verdad fueras una buena capitana tratarías a tu equipo con igualdad no con el despotismo que has hecho, el equipo debe de estar unido , todos deben de trabajar juntos para poder hacer un mejor desempeño, ahora se porque el equipo es débil, su pilar es de barro-dijo con un profundo desprecio-

- tu no eres nadie para hablarme así- dijo tomoe acercándose peligrosamente ala morena- te enseñare a respetarme

- ella no es nadie pero yo si Takera que diablos estas haciendo?- dijo la voz fría de tezuka quién venia con todo el equipo iban rumbo a las regaderas

- su…superior kinimitsu- dijo tomoe acobardada- es solo un problema menor esta chica esta molestando a las del equipo

- no es cierto- dijo la chica novata- ella nos esta defendiendo, es takera quién nos hace trabajar como esclavas sin dejarnos jugar

- eso es cierto takera- dijo entonces oishi- es una pena….

- ellas mienten- dijo tañer a tratándose de apoyar en sus amigas

- es cierto tomoe- dijo otra chica titular- siempre te hemos dicho que es injusto para las novatas tu trato pero no nos hace s caso….

-todas son unas traidoras-dijo tomoe enfadada-después de lo que he hecho por ustedes

- no creo que tu pudieras enseñarles algo- dijo sakuno acomodándose las gafas por un momento quiso tomar una raqueta- tu nivel de tenis es muy bajo, tienes una pésima posición en piernas y tus brazos son sumamente débiles

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el detallado análisis de "akari"

-informaremos de esto a la entrenadora sumire , ve a recoger tus cosas takera- dijo oishi- las demás recojan todo entre toda s y después márchense

Toda s las chicas obedecieron de inmediato solo tomoe se quedo detrás

- esta me la pagaras estupida esto no se quedara así- dijo y dándole una sonora bofetada a sakuno se marcho de ahí

Sakuno se quedo parada sin hacer ningún movimiento , tenia ganas de machacar a esa tonta en su terreno una cancha de tenis , la impotencia hizo que apretara las manos sobre su falda con mucha fuerza

- estas bien?... como te llamas?- dijo un preocupado eiji

- akari … akari Hiragisawa . y si estoy bien- dijo la chica

- eres muy valiente hiragizawa- dijo kawamura- estas segura que esta s bien?

- si ,si, y no soy valiente es solo que no pude evitar defender a esas chicas- dijo sakuno – alguien que utilice el tenis para humillar a los demás no debe ser considerado jugador

- bien dicho- dijo escuetamente kaoru

Ryoma solo atino a observar a esa chica atentamente ,ella era muy extraña

El teléfono de sakuno volvió a sonar la chica lo respondió rápidamente

- si ….se que voy tarde……. me retraso algo sin importancia… si voy para alla……. No, en serio nunca te lo agradeceré… si ,si ya se… Adiós…- y colgó- debo irme nos vemos- dijo y se marcho rápidamente de ahí

- esa chica es extraña- dijo momoshiro- según tomoka no sabe nada de tenis

- pero tiene un código ético muy bueno- dijo fuji sonriente- parece una pequeña caja de Pandora

Sakuno salio de ahí con rapidez , por poco la descubren, pero a ella no le gustaban aquellos que utilizaban el tenis para humillar a otras personas, de ahora en adelante tendría que ser mas cuidadosa

El príncipe del tenis solo la observo marcharse de ahí, algo sorprendido de la pasión que demostró ella en bien del tenis, y como esta eso de que ella no sabia nada de ese deporte?...el chico sacudió su cabeza, esa chica era realmente muy extraña

Ryoma echizen , pensó la chica esa noche, si lo recordaba, ya su abuela le había platicado de el, de los logros de ese chico, decía que tenia un talento insuperable, si ese chico era ryoma echizen, le pareció agradable, como entablar una amistad con el? Y como hacer para que no la descubriera y pudiera conseguir su pelota denuevo?

Fue entonces , en ese preciso momento, cuando la chica pudo darse cuenta de cómo había iniciado su relación con el chico cuando un mensaje vino a su celular

"quien eres?"- decía este mensaje, cuyo remitente sabia perfectamente quien era

"no puedo decírtelo"-le contesto ella de inmediato

Algunos segundos pasaron y sakuno estaba nerviosa ante la respuesta del chico

"porque"

"hay muchas cosas en juego, tu no debiste verme"

"sin embargo, lo hice"

"solo quiero mi pelota de vuelta"

"es importante?"

"mucho"

" ya veremos"

"Podemos hablar mañana?… es tarde, pero por favor necesito esa pelota de vuelta , piénsalo al menos "

"Esta bien después… buenas noches… sirena"

"sirena? "

"no me hagas caso, son tonterías de un amigo mió"

"en ese caso, esta bien, puedes llamarme sirena, buenas noches príncipe"

Con una sonrisa en el rostro sakuno entonces se fue a dormir, si ese ryoma echizen era realmente un chico peculiar

-Príncipe?- dijo ryoma al teléfono después del ultimo mensaje de la "sirena"-tengo que saber quien eres……..podrías ser????????

CONTINUARA……

-En el prox. capitulo………

- ya solo falta poco para el juicio han atrapado a casi todos los de la banda

- vamos no finjas se que estas ahí

- no te preguntare mas, peor tal vez, si eres amiga de tomoka no sea tan sorprendente verte por ahí de vez en cuando no?

-"se donde estas"-

"necesito mi pelota ya no puedo quedarme mas tiempo

" no la hay ya me han encontrado"

- vamos ya " akari" te llevo ala escuela

estarás en el festival de primavera?

no creo que me interese jugarlo-

- pobrecilla se ve que le teme a las multitudes

-…..pero es como si la conociéramos de tiempo

- no lo lograra

- ya tengo a la protagonista

-siempre vienen reporteros de los periódicos locales y hacen reportajes del festival

- ustedes. No lo entenderían. Debo irme o será peor después

-donde vive hiragizawa?

- es sobre la joven gwen thomas, ella estará aquí

" no tienes porque, es solo que es una sensación extraña, hoy canto y realmente tiene una voz hermosa"

El próximo capitulo será: Capitulo 3: conociendo el maravilloso mundo del tenis, audiciones

Bien que les pareció?, este capitulo tiene muchas claves para lo que viene, y prepárense porque en el próximo tendrá muchísimas cosas muy interesantes, como un ryoma celoso, un eiji conquistador, venganza y alguien tendrá su merecido

Perdón por la tardanza pero ya saben he actualizado unidos por un sueño y juegos de seducción

Este será un fic corto no creo que tenga mas de 10 cap así que siguieres que tenga algo ay sabe s deja un review porque ya estoy muy avanzada en este

Para que les de un adelanto más les diré que tengan preparada la canción de reflejo de cristina aguilera será muy importante ok?

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap por favor déjenme un review para saber si les esta gustando o que quisieran ver ok?


	3. La audicion Reflejo

La canción que verán mas adelante en el fic es

Mi reflejo- cristina Aguilera

**Capitulo 3: conociendo el maravilloso mundo del tenis, audiciones**

Un pájaro no canta porque tenga una respuesta. Canta porque tiene una canción.

Proverbio chino

Nadie pregunto nada los días siguientes pero para todos fue visible el cambio de humor de ryoma esta mas contento y feliz que en mucho tiempo, hacia un semana desde que se mandaba mensajes con esa misteriosa sirena , sakuno también estaba muy contenta era genial tener un amigo sincero que no se fijara en ella por su fama o que se acercara a ella solo por tener fotos con una famosa tenista era un cambio agradable

Y muy bueno también puesto que ryoma era un chico como jamás sakuno había conocido otro, el era….especial…..

- pienso que es terrible no vivir juntas querida- dijo su abuela en su despacho el único lugar donde podían hablar sin temor a ser descubiertas

- ya solo falta poco para el juicio han atrapado a casi todos los de la banda- dijo sakuno

- ese casi es el que me preocupa – dijo la mujer- hasta cuando acabar esto?

- tranquila no pasa nada- dijo sakuno- que dices si vamos a ver el entrenamiento

- vamos???- dijo la entrenadora- no, señorita, usted se queda por allí no la quiero rondando , podrían descubrirte, no puedes pisar una cancha de tenis hasta que no estén esos sujetos en la cárcel…….a menos claro esta que te subas a ese árbol tuyo donde nadie puede verte…-le dijo en un guiño cómplice

Así que la entrenadora se fue hacia las canchas mientras sakuno se dirigía, con sigilo, al árbol donde siempre observaba la practica , ella le había dicho las fallas encontradas en el equipo , consejos los cuales les habían ayudado a mejorar su técnica

Sakuno sonrió para si misma, no pueden alejarme del tenis por mucho tiempo

- no crees que seria mas cómodo si bajaras?- dijo al voz de syusuke desde abajo del árbol

Sakuno se sorprendió alguien la había descubierto?

- vamos no finjas, se que estas ahí- dijo la voz del genio- baja, anda o podrías lastimarte

Resignada la chica se bajo del árbol, de un salto muy ágil que sorprendió un poco al genio del tenis quien la observo fijamente, se veía muy extraña esa chica, cabellos negros y gafas……… peor tenia una agilidad sorprendente debía decir

Sakuno solo agacho al mirada , estaba triste pues ya no podría al menos, ver el tenis que practicaban esos chicos con tanta pasión….

-me has descubierto- dijo la chica triste no podría ver mas las practicas

- no se porque te escondes si puedes verlo desde mas cerca- dijo fuji después de observarla fijamente- tal vez sea un secreto

Sakuno no dijo nada

- ya veo- dijo el chico- no te preguntare mas, pero tal vez, si eres amiga de tomoka no sea tan sorprenderte verte por ahí de vez en cuando no?

Y con esto se marcho dándole a al chica una oportunidad de ver su amado tenis

- bien así que quieres acompañarme a los entrenamientos?- dijo tomoka gratamente sorprendida al día siguiente después de que sakuno , le mencionara el hecho que se había interesado por el deporte por "casualidad" - esta bien akari me caes bien solo no te fijes en ryoma el es mió

Sakuno sonrió si esa chica supiera, al instante su teléfono comenzó a sonar pensando en un mensaje de su amigo la chica rápido corrió a contestarlo

-"se donde estas"- decía el mensaje – no, no era ryoma entonces ellos………

Dios que hacer , ellos la habían encontrado tendría que irse? Si así era, tenía que irse pero, su pelota no podía dejarla atrás, tenía que recuperarla

"necesito mi pelota ya no puedo quedarme mas tiempo"

Sakuno Escribió ese mensaje esa noche en su casa mientras prácticamente metía todo lo que podía en unas pequeñas maletas y se movía de un lado a otro de la sala , muy rápidamente recibió la respuesta del "príncipe"

"_que pasa estas bien sirena?"_

Se leía preocupado así que sakuno rápidamente contesto

" _no lo estaré si no me voy de aquí"_

Ryoma quine estaba haciendo la tarea se sorprendió de la angustia que se leía en ese mensaje aquí que también contesto

" _es sobre ese secreto tuyo no?"_

Sakuno se había sentado en su cama la cual estaba hecha un desastre para poder escribir con facilidad

" _si por favor necesito mi pelota"_

A ryoma no le gustaba sentirse impotente pero no quería que la sirena se fuera de ahí, por alguna extraña razón se sentía gusto platicando así con la chica

" _debe de haber una solución para que no te vayas"_

Sakuno tristemente respondió el ultimo mensaje del chico

" _no la hay ya me han encontrado"_

Ryoma no le contesto de inmediato estaba pensando en una idea pero no se le ocurría nada, pero entonces escribió

" _no puede s hablar con nadie sobre esto?"_

Sakuno lo pensó tal vez si hablaba con sus agentes ellos podrían decirles algo , ayudarla en lo que sea

" _tal vez ,pero es urgente, les hablare hoy"_

Ryoma suspiro un poco al menos alguien podría ayudarla

"_tranquila , todo estará bien"_

Sakuno sonrió y observo su desordenado departamento, trabajaría mucho para ponerlo en orden otra vez

" _si muchas gracias príncipe"_

Ryoma sonrió casi imperceptiblemente solo movió la boca de lado y contesto

"_ojala, algún día me digas que te pasa"_

Sakuno se dirigió hacia donde tenia su agenda donde tenia los números de los agentes del FBI

"_ojala , a mi también me gustaría decírtelo pero no puedo"_

Ryoma se levanto para contemplar su ventana donde una hermosa noche se veía cubriendo la ciudad

"_lo se, y te entiendo , no te preocupes mas sirena"_

Sakuno repitió la acción pero en su departamento al tiempo que tecleaba en su celular

"_gracias príncipe,,en serio, nadie había sido así de lindo conmigo "_

Ryoma se separo de la ventana y se fue a su cama donde se recostó

" _no hay problema, tomate una Ponta y ya esta"_

Sakuno se dirigió a su cuarto con la agenda en el brazo mientras tecleaba

"_la Ponta soluciona todo no?"_

El príncipe contesto como si lo hubieran ofendido

" _hey a mi me funciona"_

Sakuno sonrió recodando que tenia unas latas de esa bebida en la nevera

" _esta bien tu ganas , además, la Ponta es mi favorita, descansa príncipe"_

Ryoma sonrió, algo mas en común y le contesto por ultima vez esa noche

"buenas noches sirena"

Dejando el celular en su mesita de noche ryoma se recostó, mas tranquilo que en mucho tiempo, sabiendo que al día siguiente su sirena estaría todavía ahí

Esa mañana sakuno estaba en una camioneta negra , con vidrios polarizados, con los agentes de seguridad que estaban siempre frente a su edificio y los que la seguían a todos lados

- es muy sencillo ellos tienen tu numero de teléfono, solo están asustándote- dijo marck simmons un atractivo joven agente de cabellos rubios – solo tratan de que des un mal paso ahora mas que nunca debes quedarte donde estas

- estaba punto de marcharme - dijo sakuno

- no lo hagas , es lo que buscan, nadie te buscara así ,estas irreconocible- dijo tomándole un mechón de cabello negro

- que bueno que el príncipe me dijo que no lo hiciera- dijo sakuno

- el príncipe?- dijo marck con una sonrisa- vamos ya, " akari" ,te llevo a la escuela – dijo bajándose de la camioneta y yendo hacia un convertible rojo en el cual se fueron hacía al escuela, una vez ahí, sakuno se bajo del auto - ya no te preocupes por eso ……… y hazle mas caso a ese príncipe tuyo se ve que es alguien sensato

- si lo haré- dijo sakuno mientras se despedía del agente dándole un beso e la mejilla, costumbre , que, se le había pegado en estados unidos

Ryoma vio ese afectuosa despedida y algo dentro de el lo molesto porque?, no lo sabia pero no quería que volviera a pasar

-akari- llamo el chico

-ryoma- dijo sakuno con una sonrisa radiante estaba muy contenta- como estas?, buenos días….

- debemos entrar se hace tarde- dijo escuetamente el chico

- si es cierto hasta luego age….. marck… Nos vemos después……- dijo la chica

- hasta luego akari estudia mucho- dijo marck con una sonrisa era muy divertido eso

- quién era ese?- dijo ryoma bruscamente

-El?... oh bueno …el es- dijo sakuno que era lo que tenia que decir- un amigo de la familia de mi padre lo encontré por casualidad y se ofreció a traerme…..

- porque estaba nerviosa?- se pregunto ryoma- nos vamos?- le dijo a la chica

- oh si vamos- dio sakuno con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes- vamos

Mas tarde en los entrenamientos, su abuela estaba contenta , sakuno le había dicho sobre el plan de fuji y a la entrenadora le encantó, en el fondo ella no podía dejar que su nieta estuviera alejada del tenis

En la tarde tomoka estaba muy asombrada de que la chica no supiera nada del tenis

- pues viviste en un convento o que- dijo escandalosamente la chica de coletas cuando terminaba el entrenamiento- todos saben sobre el tenis

- bueno yo no- dio la chica- solo se de teatro y danza

-una chica dedicada no?- dijo momo acercándose- estarás en el festival de primavera?

- haré las audiciones- dijo sakuno ya que estaba inscrita en el taller de teatro y canto de la escuela ,cosa propuesta por marck para darle realismo a su disfraz - espero estar en alguno de los actos

- lo estarás ya veras- dijo tomoka- pero, además, yo te ayudare a que te interese el tenis

- ten cuidado- le advirtió momo- tomoka te va a asfixiar hasta que entiendas el deporte

- jaja no creo que me interese jugarlo- dijo sakuno apretando las manos- solo me gusta verlo

-pues si decides cambiar de opinión- intervino un sonriente eiji quien fue hacia ellos- yo podría ayudarte a jugarlo

- gracia- dijo sakuno sonrojada

- te ve s muy linda así de sonrojada- dijo eiji- verdad que akari se ve muy bonita así ryoma?

Ryoma no contesto solo se acomodo la gorra y paso de largo , no entendía porque se había sonrojado al ver ala chica así, tan expuesta

- vamos chicos a las duchas- los apremio la entrenadora y después se dirigió a las chicas- cuando son las audiciones le pregunto a akari

- el viernes por la tarde, después de los entrenamientos de los clubes deportivos- dijo la chica con un tono respetuoso sin ver ala entrenadora a los ojos

- iremos a poyarte- dijo momo- verdad chicos?

- si quiero verte cantar akari- dijo eiji muy sonriente- incluso kaoru ira verdad?

El aludido solo los miro de mala manera, de ninguna forma el iría….

- gracias a todos por su apoyo- dijo sakuno tímidamente - debo irme - y se marcho corriendo

- la han asustado chicos- los reprendió fuji- pobrecilla se ve que le teme a las multitudes

- no tiene una idea- dijo la entrenador a en un susurro audible para todos pero lleno de interrogantes

Ryoma entonces se dirigió hacia los vestidores a revisar su celular donde un mensaje simplemente decía

"_me quedo"_

El príncipe sonrió, ese era un buen día después de todo

Era una bonita tarde de viernes, todos los entrenamientos deportivos habían terminado ya , puesto que algunos de sus miembros harina las audiciones, y era todo un ritual que en seigaku que todos los titulares de los equipos deportivos asistieran a esas audiciones- puesto que generaba que mas alumnos fueran-

Sakuno estaba tras bambalinas sumamente nerviosa

- dios no puedo hacerlo- dijo la morena cuando vio a todo el publico- porque hay tanta gente?... si ni siquiera saben quien va a cantar……..oh Gwen cuanto deseo que estuvieras aqui- dijo con añoranza – tu eres la que eres experta en esto…..

- eso es parte de todo- le dio tomoka tratando de sujetarle el cabello

- no ,no me toque s el cabello- dijo con fervor y ala defensiva sakuno al ver la cara de tomoka agrego- es que me pongo mas nervios a si me lo recoges…….

Todo el equipo de seigaku –incluidos unos renuentes kaoru y ryoma-estaban en filas centrales contemplando como algunos chicos cantaban bien y otros mal

-aun falta mucho para que acabe?- dijo kaoru por novena vez

- no se pongan así que venimos a apoyar a akari

- es que te gusta no eiji?- dijo momo con picardía

Ryoma sintió un peso sin saber porque y vio la cara pensativa del chico acrobático quien pensaba la pregunta antes de contestarla, cosa que sorprendió a los del equipo porque en condiciones normales eiji saltaría o gritaría su negación o su asentimiento

- no. no es eso….es como si, no se tuviera que protegerla, no sienten lo mismo?- dijo el acróbata

- si es extraño no?- dijo fuji- apenas la conocemos-yo sentí algo parecido al primera vez que la vi

-…..pero es como si la conociéramos de tiempo- dijo oishi con un movimiento de cabeza

- la siguiente en participar en la audición- dijo la profesora una mujer delgada entrada en años- es la señorita Hiragizawa Akari…..

- tu turno- dijo tomoka empujándola hacia el escenario- pero antes- la tomo rápidamente y le quito los lentes dejándola expuesta al tener sus ojos rojizos ante todos los que la observaban

Porque de hecho el auditorio estaba lleno, aunque la mayoría estaba por los jugadores de los clubes deportivos, no dejaban de intimidar que tanta gente estuviera observándola

En un torneo era distinto, había muchísima mas gente, claro, pero ella se concentraba en el oponente, la raqueta y su pelota, eso era todo, y ahí, bueno, ahí no había nada de los tres

- que haces por dios tomoka- dijo sakuno pero era demasiado tarde la chica de coletas la había mando al escenario

Entonces sakuno quedo frente a todos, algo intimidada por lo general la chica se encontraba centrada pero ahora no tenia ni su pelota de la suerte ni una raqueta así que se veía algo asustada

- tu puedes sakuno , anda, vamos a hacerlo- se decía mentalmente la chica- la profesora le dio el micrófono

-estas bien querida?- le dijo la mujer- seguro que puedes?-

- si ,si ya lo hago- dijo y se coloco en el centro

Ryoma se acomodo en su asiento, esa era akari?, sin los lentes se podían ver unos hermosos y carismáticos ojos azules, la chica tenia miedo, pero porque no se supone que eso lo hacia siempre? Que tipo de actriz era?

Tomoe estaba entre los asistentes con una sonrisa malvada

- no lo lograra- dijo burlona a sus acompañantes- es solo una tonta

La entrenadora llego en esos momentos para ver a su nieta en el escenario , la mujer se puso algo nerviosa , su nieta hacia buen deporte pero cantaría bien?

-tu puedes akari- dijo momoshiro gritándole ala chica

Akari le sonrió y dio un hondo suspiro , si , ella podía hacerlo

Dio una señal a los chicos de la cabina para que pusieran esa canción con la cual se identificaba tanto en esos momentos

Una música empezó a sonar entonces, inundado todo el auditorio, era una melodía suave y lenta

Sakuno entonces agarro el micrófono con mas firmeza y empezó a cantar con una voz suave y hermosa

**Para ti  
Lo que ves de mi  
Es la realidad  
Mas tu no conoces  
El papel que la vida  
Me hace actuar**

Se hizo un profundo silencio en el auditorio, todos visiblemente sorprendidos de la buena voz de la chica, ella cantaba con el corazón no había duda, esa canción le quedaba perfecto en ese momento

**Siendo así  
Yo puedo burlar  
Mi mundo exterior  
Pero al corazón jamás**

Ryoma quedo hechizado por la voz de la chica, era hermosa como el canto de una sirena… un momento, porque se acordó de la chica de los mensajes, dejo ese pensamiento hacia un lado solo quería seguir escuchando a la chica que cantaba tan hermoso

**Hoy no reconocí  
A quien vi frente a mi  
Mi reflejo no mostró  
Quien soy en verdad**

Sakuno empezó a moverse por el escenario, esa sensación de verse como otra persona, la entendía tan bien que no podía simplemente cantar la canción , tenia que hacer que todos la entendieran, así que empezó bailar muy suavemente mientras seguía cantando

**Un día mas  
Que me corazón tengo que ocultar  
Todo mi sentir  
Al final  
Sabrán como soy  
Que pienso en verdad  
Ese día llegara, oh, oh**

La entrenadora tenia una mezcal de emociones alegría por al hermosa voz de su nieta , pero también la tristeza que la chica reflejaba en cada letra de la canción ,sakuno la estaba pasando realmente mal, tratando de ocultar quién realmente era

**Hoy no reconocí  
A quien vi frente a mi  
Esa en mi reflejo  
Se que no soy yo**

Tezuka también noto la tristeza de la chica, que estaría pasando, porque el también tenia ese instinto protector sobre ella?, porque la chica se le hacia terriblemente familiar?, observo entonces a ryoma quién estaba mirándola sin parpadear e hizo una mueca, al menos, no era le único hechizado pro la chica

**No quiero aparentar  
Quiero ser  
Realidad  
Mi reflejo no mostró  
Quien soy en verdad**

Kaoru incluso seguía pasmado, al igual que sadaharu quien no entendía como esa chica tan menuda , podía tener semejante voz, eiji estaba visiblemente emocionado e incluso fuji había abierto los ojos y miraba con mucho interés cada movimiento de la chica

**Y mi corazón sentir, volar  
No soy, como quiero no  
Y voy a cambiar  
No debe ser así  
El fingir no es vivir  
La que veo frente a mi  
No aguanta mas**

La directora a estaba contenta, si ahí estaba su protagonista, no era le tipo de cabello que el gustaría pero en fin, podrían usar una peluca, esa voz ,esa pasión , no podía dejarla ir, debía actuar en su obra de primavera, costara lo que costara

**Ya no voy a ocultar  
La que soy  
Nunca mas  
Un buen día el amor  
Me rescatara  
Y ese día  
Quien yo soy se reflejara, ooh**

Sakuno termino de cantar , había cerrado los ojos y al no oír ningún sonido los abrió, viendo a toda al escuela en silencio

- lo habré hecho tan mal?- encogió los hombros y se dio media vuelta-al menos lo intente

Al instante que iba a dar media vuelta una horda de aplausos se oyó por todo el lugar, todos se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir a la chica , claro esta a excepción de tomoe quien observo ala pelinegra con odio profundo ,sakuno quién se sonrojo al instante.

Tomoka salio de los telones y la abrazo con fuerza, sakuno aprovecho para quitarle los lentes y ponérselos a toda velocidad, no quería problemas después

- eres magnifica- dijo tomoka

- ya tengo a la protagonista- dijo la directora – me llamo Harumi Tisú, la profesora d e arte y maestra del taller de artes, será todo un placer que seas mi protagonista, fuiste por mucho al mejor voz, será todo un éxito

-bueno muchas gracias- dijo la chica apenada- es un honor para mi que me haya elegido

Mas tarde sakuno estaba saliendo del colegio cuándo se topo con el equipo titular de tenis masculino quien al parecer, la estaba esperando

- muchas felicidades- dijo momoshiro-

- cantas fenomenal- dijo eiji- serás la perfecta protagonista

-le pusiste mucho sentimiento a la canción- dijo fuji

- ya saben de que ser a la obra?- le dijo kawamura-

- no aun no nos dan los libretos, será mañana- dijo la chica- pero será una comedia musical.- los observo a cada uno con sinceridad y les dijo-Les agradezco mucho su apoyo si no hubiera sido por ustedes no lo hubiera logrado

- ya veras que te veras fantástica-le dijo eiji-siempre vienen reporteros de los periódicos locales y hacen reportajes del festival

-re…reporteros?- dijo con un hilo de voz la morena-

Todos notaron que la chica palideció y que el brillo en su mirada se apagaba

-si hay algo mal en eso?-kaoru con algo extraño en el pecho

- dios no… no puede ser….periodistas- dijo sakuno absorta en sus pensamientos , sin percatarse que todos la oían- ahora tendré problemas

Nada mas lejos de la realidad al instante un convertible BMW amarillo canario aparcaba al lado de ella

Un hombre de cabellos negros , de aspecto fuerte ,atractivo, serio pero joven estaba al volante

-sube…- ordeno el joven sin mirarla y sin observar a los chicos que estaban con ella

- yo….. No sabia…. No tenía ni idea- dijo sakuno apretando al mochila a su lado- renunciare te juro que lo haré…

-sube….-volvió a decir el hombre con mas impaciencia

Todos estaban impactados que pasaba ahí, porque sakuno hablaba con ese sujeto de aspecto fiero

-pero yo……-dijo sakuno con voz resignada- Esta bien vamos…….

- no subas- dijo momoshiro ryoma estuvo a punto de abrazarlo- ese hombre no me da confianza

- ustedes… No lo entenderían. Debo irme o será peor después- dijo al chica subiéndose al auto- no se preocupen …yo. …Estaré bien…..-se subió con algo de temor, en el asiento del copiloto.

El auto arranco en un medio de un chillido de neumáticos dejando dos enormes marcas negras

- creo que no debimos dejarla ir…….- dijo kawamura preocupado- ese hombre se veía algo molesto

-ella estará bien- dijo tezuka - ese hombre en realidad estaba preocupado por ella

Antes de que alguien más agregara algo otro convertible esta vez de color rojo freno delante de ellos de una manera brusca ya que iba rápido

Un hombre ,joven y rubio les hablo con algo de preocupación

-donde esta sa…….. –dijo y su mente le jugo una mala broma estuvo a punto de decir el nombre verdadero de la chica- akari?…. Donde esta akari???

-se fue con un sujeto de cabellos negros- dijo tezuka- iban en un convertible amarillo

- ese idiota- dijo el chico- tengo que alcanzarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- no agrego mas y arranco también con fuerza

- a mi ya no me gusta esto- dijo sadaharu-

-tenemos que ir a verla- dijo eiji- mh alguien sabe donde vive?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, ryoma solo veía la calle por donde se marcharon, ya que había reconocido a ese rubio como el que había venido con sakuno ese día.

-tal vez tomoka sepa ella ha estado mucho tiempo con ella- dijo momo

Para fortuna de ellos tomoka salía en esos momentos del lugar, caminaba distraída y tarareando la canción que sakuno había cantado

-príncipe ryoma , superiores que hacen aquí?- dijo la chica extrañada

-donde vive hiragizawa?-dijo ryoma con voz firme

-akari?- dijo al chica pensando- no se la verdad nunca nos hemos ido a casa juntas ,ella se despide en el entrenamiento, habla con la entradora y después le marcan por teléfono es cuando ella sale

- le hablan por teléfono?- dijo un extrañado fuji

- siempre, a veces , la llaman a cada rato a ella no parecen gustarse esas llamadas pero aun así, las contesta, solo hasta que le hablan, se marcha de aquí-dijo tomoka encogiendo los hombro-s a decir verdad es una chica extraña

Todos pudieron sentir la preocupación palpable en sus hombros, por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba nada eso, ryoma estaba inquieto, pero porque?, no había nada en especial con esa chica, era como todas

Bueno no como todas

Tenia un aspecto raro, si, no era atractiva aunque poseía un buen cuerpo, pero se veía, mal, no físicamente, pero era como si sus rasgos no le pertenecieran, pero, además, tenia una voz hermosa y una sonrisa encantadora, no sabia porque le atraía mucho esa chica…

Ya tendría que pensar en eso mas tarde

Mientras tanto sakuno estaba en un mirador, en la carretera, observando la ciudad ante la mirada dura del joven de cabellos negros

-es un acto sumamente irresponsable ese que acabas de hacer – dijo el chico moreno ya por tercera vez

- te he dicho que yo no tenia ni idea de que habría reporteros- dijo sakuno al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes y se preparaba para quitarse los lentes de contacto, nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a ellos, además le picaban los ojos

- debiste ser mas previsora esos eventos- dijo el chico

- cállate Andrews - dijo la chica furiosa explotando de repente, después de toda esa presión-que sabes tu de lo que siento eh, me han quitado lo que mas me gusta el tenis, no puedo acercare a una raqueta aunque muero por ello, no estoy acostumbrada a la inactividad, mi único escape fue esa tonta obra, y ahora tu me vienes a recriminar como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable?,solo serán periódicos locales, no es para tanto después de todo no?

- es por tu bien- dijo Andrews un poco dudoso- yo me…. Todos en el FBI nos preocupamos por ti

- lo se y lo agradezco- dijo la chica serena volviendo sus rojizos ojos hacia el- pero debes entender que no me pueden tener cautiva, necesito mi libertad, además nadie me reconocerá , dicen que es una obra local nada mas pasara- dijo la chica

-aun así tendremos que tenerte vigilada- dijo el moreno mientras encendía un cigarrillo

- estas dañando tus pulmones con eso sabes?- dijo sakuno mirando con desaprobación el cigarrillo

- ha hablado la deportista- dijo el hombre y apago el cigarrillo- además hay algo mas…… bueno no hemos podido con ella y ya que son cercanas..-dijo un poco nervioso

- que pasa?- dijo sakuno algo preocupad a no era normal que el agente Andrews fuera tan nervioso

- es sobre la joven Gwen Thomas, ella estará aquí- dijo el hombre con resignación

Gwen thomas, de las pocas amigas que había hecho en América gwen thomas sin duda era la mejor

Gwen , era una chica normal, de cabellos negros, brillantes y sedosos , algo rizados y hermosos y profundos ojos color azules, de hecho, la transformación de sakuno se había basado en la apariencia de gwen, claro esta, que de una forma mas "rustica," Gwen, aparentemente era una chica normal ,pero fue descubierta un día en un centro comercial en su natal Phoenix Arizona, mientras comía un helado, un buscador de actrices se le acerco y le ofreció un papel que la chica dudosa acepto hacer la prueba, donde quedo , haciendo una participación breve en un programa estadounidense, cautivo a muchas familias norteamericanas, después vinieron las películas de acción y de documentales de mucha importancia, había conseguido un oscar por una famosa película taquillera el año pasado

Pero sin lugar a dudas alcanzo el nivel de fama mundial cuándo había lanzado a la venta su primer CD, tenia una voz característica, muy especia, era una artista en todo lo que da, con hordas de seguidores igual que sakuno

Tal vez es por eso que se habían hecho tan amigas

Se conocieron en una gala benéfica a favor de los niños africanos, donde sakuno estaba tratando de escapar de todo y se encontró con gwen

Hicieron amistad de inmediato ya que a pesar de la fama ,les gustaban las cosas sencillas, como ir de compras, hacer deporte, quedarse tranquilas en casa o comer helados

Gwen con mucha insistencia le había dicho a sakuno varia s veces que debía probar mas suerte en el ámbito artístico- de hecho por gwen había hecho esas participaciones en series- pero a sakuno su primer amor era el tenis así que pidió a gwen que aprendiera para poder jugarlo

Gwen había aprendido consiguiendo solo un nivel aceptable ya que siempre perdía con sakuno y como le decía ella en tono burlón - ponía el listón muy alto- cuándo de sus aptitudes como tensita se refería, ella seguía queriendo quedarse con la actuación y el canto ya que para los deportes estaba negada

A Sakuno le alegro al noticia de la venida de su amiga , entonces regreso del mundo de recuerdos y añoranzas en las que estaba para preguntarle a Andrews

- ella vendrá pero como?- dijo sakuno con felicidad

- pues ella esta haciendo una investigación- el agente levanto sus manos en señal de rendición-a saber como fue que convenció a nuestros superiores, pero dice que te explicara todo a su llegada, se matriculara a tu escuela y también esconderá su identidad

- vaya- dijo sakuno- al fin una salida en esta maraña- me divertiré mucho con gwen

Y volvió a contemplar el horizonte , le gusto pensar en su amiga en Japón

Era de noche en la casa de ryoma ,este ,estaba en su cuarto acariciando al pelota de tenis sin dejarse de preocupar por akari sin saber porque el chico deseo tener su teléfono para preguntarle

En eso su teléfono sonó dando a entender que tenía un mensaje

"_hola como estas? hoy no me has escrito nada "-_ le había escrito la misteriosa sirena

"_lo siento eh estado algo preocupado"-_le contesto ryoma

"_algo que preocupa al príncipe? Que podrá ser"-_escribió sakuno algo intrigada

"_una chica se fue hoy ,con un hombre que me dio mala espina"_

Sakuno en el otro teléfono se sorprendió el se había preocupado por ella?

Tardo un poco en que sus temblorosa s manos escribieran el mensaje

"_porque te preocupas por ella?"_

"_créeme que no lo se , es algo extraño"_-dijo el príncipe sinceramente

"_me pondré celosa"_-dijo una bromista sakuno, contenta por dentro de que el chico se preocupara por ella

" _no tienes porque, es solo que es una sensación extraña, hoy canto y realmente tiene una voz hermosa"_-escribió ryoma recordando la canción de la chica

"_decidido me pondré celosa, ya en serio creo que tendrás que habla r con ella cuándo la veas ella no te mentira lo se"_-le escribió sakuno pensado que eso haría

" _si eso haré y le pediré su teléfono es terrible no tenerlo"_

-diablos mascullo para si sakuno si el le pedía el teléfono el sabría cual es su numero y la descubriría, mañana tendría que hablar con andrews y marck así que decidió despedirse, si, mañana seria un largo día

"_descansa príncipe dulces sueños"_

"_descansa princesa"_

Continuara……………………………

Avances del próximo capitulo

-tenia que arreglar un asunto urgente con mis familiares

- la señorota Ayumi hiragizawa, como podrán darse cuenta es la prima de la señorita akari

-me gusta mucho leer , escribir y jugar tenis si eso

-no podía dejarte sola, una banda de mafia italiana esta tras de ti

- un terrible obstáculo ne mi carrera, una difícil enfrenta se pone ante mi ya que en esta ocasión yo seré……tu

- quiere s jugar un partido?

-me estas diciendo que llevo unas emana fuera y hasta ahora te has dado cuenta que me he ido?-

_Las mujeres tenemos muchos misterios príncipe_

_-Príncipe tu si me has visto solo que eres demasiado distraído para darte cuenta_

abuela es que se me ha olvidado que tengo que hacer los comerciales para mis patrocinadores, la próxima semana vendrán a hacerlos

- Shigeru ha protagonizado todas las obras

-no esta ne suiza ninguna clínica la tienen registrada, hay rumores de que se encuentra en Japón

- aunque no se es como sabia nuestros puntos débiles

- nos han invitado ala grabacion de los comerciales de Sakuno Ryuzaki

-a pena s llego ha estado en la cancha que tenemos para la filmacion , ha tomado una raqueta y a estado jugando sin importarle nada mas, su agente y su asistente han querido detenerla pero no han podido y encima los extras que no llegan

- hasta que no juegue bien no pienso moverme de aquí

-si veamos que tan bueno eres capitán

- al fin solos .. príncipe

- veamos que tan buena eres …….sirena

-Sara se hizo traficante de drogas

El próximo capitulo será..: Capitulo 4 : Llegada de refuerzos y comerciales de televisión

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, realmente estoy muy contenta de que les guste la historia esta vez el capitulo esta muy largo , espero les guste, que les va pareciendo?, esta ser a una historia corta a si que no creo que pase de los 10 capítulos así que ya saben , denme opiniones y todo lo que quieran sabe r sobre ella

El próximo capitulo ay esta escrito así que solo escribo juegos de seducción y unidos por un sueño y lo subo con rapidez, bueno ya saben por favor déjenme un review para sabe r como va la historia

No olviden pasarse por Juegos de seducción que ya esta en su racha final y por unidos por un sueño que se quedo emocionante, nota sorpresa estoy paneando un fic de planet survival si lo conocen?

Ojala se la hayan pasado bien en las fiestas espero sus respuestas okas bye


	4. Llegada de refuerzos y comerciales de tv

**Capitulo 4 : Llegada de refuerzos y comerciales de televisión**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Todos los días Dios nos da un momento en que es posible cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices. El instante mágico es el momento en que un sí o un no pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia.

Paulo Coelho _(1947-?) Escritor brasileño._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente sakuno iba a la escuela en la camioneta blanca de los agentes

-vaya no sabia que podía hacer esto- dijo ella viendo su celular largamente

- es una línea adicional- dijo marck con una coqueta sonrisa- pero sirve , muchos artistas tiene mas de dos líneas

- solo le daré el numero a ellos- dijo sakuno

- aun sigo sin entender porque no el puedes dar la primer a línea- dijo Andrews suspicaz

- nada mas- dijo ella vagamente- ya estoy llegando- hey, Jaime – dijo pegándole a la ventanilla de cristal que los separaba del conductor- déjame aquí no puedo llegar en una camioneta blanca como si fuera una ladrona de bancos

Apenas se paro la camioneta la chica se bajo rápidamente

- necesitare un GPS si no quiero perderme, las calles son iguales –dijo y sonrió ese día había muchas mas razones para sonreír -pero primero a lo primero, ryoma

Ese chico, pensó con una sonrisa, arrogante y engreído pero por dentro amable y tierno, con pasión para el tenis

Ryoma…. Porque no pudieron conocerse en otras circunstancias?

Entro al salón agitada , había corrido pensando que iba tarde así que llego a su banca y dejo sus cosas mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa

-a donde te fuiste ayer?- dijo ryoma con voz fría delante de ella

La chica levanto el rostro y lo observo , su rostro no enseñaba ninguna preocupación pero aun así……

-lo siento- dijo la chica sorprendiéndolo- se que los preocupe a todos y lo lamento – tenia que arreglar un asunto urgente con mis familiares- dijo la chica- prometo no volver a hacerlo

Ryoma se descoloco, no esperaba esa respuesta de ella, pensaba que se ofendería y le da las gracias por su preocupación, ahora, lo que seguía, una forma de sacarle el teléfono, pero como, donde estaba osakada cuando se le necesitaba?

-………creo que lo mas conveniente es darte mi teléfono así no estaremos tan incomunicados- dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Vaya así que seguía hablando, bien ryoma echizen tienes suerte -dijo para si mismo

La chica escribió rápidamente en un pequeño papel su numero y se lo dio,al instante el maestro entro a la clase

- hola chicos- dijo el amable hombre- otra vez tendremos a una compañera nueva

Ryoma noto como akari se relajaba delante de el

Una chica de cabellos castaños cortos, de ojos rojizos entraba desde la puerta ,su cuerpo era robusto aunque no esta muy pasada de peso si se veía con algunos kilillos mas

Sakuno se sorprendió, esa malvada….rió levemente cosa que fue notada por ryoma

- la señorita ayumi hiragizawa, como podrán darse cuenta es la prima de la señorita akari

-prima?- pensó sakuno- ayumi?

-buenos días a todos- dijo ayumi en un perfecto japonés- me da mucho gusto estar aquí, además de estar en el mismos salón que mi encantador a prima .akari… espero podamos llevarnos bien

-puede decirnos algo de ustedes?- dijo el profesor

- oh si , me gusta mucho leer , escribir y jugar tenis si eso- dijo al chica- adoro los deportes

- bien me parece bien, en seigaku hay un equipo excelente de tenis- dijo el hombre

- no me diga- dio la chica mirando hacia sakuno guiñándole un ojo

- puede sentarse al lado de su prima akari, solo espero que no se distraiga mucho

-no se preocupe nos comportaremos- dijo ayumi y se fue a sentar a donde estaba sakuno

- como has podido?- le susurro akari en voz muy baja-

- platicamos después que debo de concentrarme en las clases- le dijo una divertida ayumi

Mas tarde se encontraban las dos bajo un árbol de cerezo en la salida

- no puedo creerlo- dijo sakuno aun asombrada

- pues créelo estoy en vivo y a todo color- dijo gwen sonriente

- pero porque?- dijo sakuno sin poder dejar de asombrarse

- no podía dejarte sola, una banda de mafia italiana esta tras de ti y que harás sin tu mejor amiga?- dijo al chica sonriente- además necesito empaparme para un nuevo papel

- que serás esta vez?- dijo sakuno recordando que gwen siempre se preparaba para cada uno de sus papeles, una vez hizo una película de vampiros, todo un mes tuvo que ir a esas fiestas góticas-

- un terrible obstáculo en mi carrera, una difícil enfrenta se pone ante mi, ya que en esta ocasión yo seré……tu

- yo?- dijo sakuno sin comprender

- harán un documental de tu vida y como todos saben que eres mi amiga no fue nada difícil conseguir el papel

- por eso estas así vestida como yo pero con unos kilos de mas- dijo sakuno visiblemente ofendida

- oye que yo solo lo hice después de todo tu te has disfrazado como yo pero con lentes y con el cabello corto no es así?

- no tenía imaginación- dijo al chica- entonces que harás aquí?

- ya te lo dije, cuidarte y aprender a como ser una buena tenista- dijo la chica a pesar de que no tendré que ser excelente tengo que dar un buen papel no?

- si tienes razón- dijo sakuno- bien entonces empecemos con tu investigación, vamos a las canchas de tenis -le dijo sakuno a su amiga

Una vez alla sakuno se encargo de explicarle a gwen todo acerca de los entrenamientos del tenis, pero hablaban en ingles, rápidamente para que nadie

las entendiera, pero no sabían que ryoma si entendía, ya que el había jugado hace algunos años en ese país, lamentablemente para el, no podía escucharlas bien y cuando la palabra tenis se colaban pensaba que era gwen la que le explicaba a sakuno

- vaya yo solo pensé que era pegarle ala pelota- dijo gwen con una sonrisa - tratare de poner atención en tus próximos partidos y no estar coqueteando con tu rival

-oye he querido preguntarte- dijo sakuno- saben algo sobre las personas que van tras de mi?

- no, no hay nada, agarraron a los peces pequeños pero el gordo sigue suelto- dijo gwen preocupada- no te creas, he puesto a mis contactos a buscarlo, eres mi única amiga en este medio y no quiero perderte

-muchas gracias- le dijo sinceramente sakuno abrazándola de improvisto- he estado como loca aquí, te necesitaba

- lo se, no hay nadie que me supere- dijo en broma gwen, ella aun no se acostumbraba a los abrazos esporádicos de la tenista- pero también hay algo que quiero que me digas- como es eso que me vas a quitar el protagónico de una obra de teatro?

- como?-dijo sakuno sin entender

-todos los del FBI saben que harás una obra- dijo la chica riendo- están apostando para ver cuanto tarda Andrews en cortarte el cuello el mismo

- ah eso, no estoy muy segura ahora de hacerlo- le dijo sakuno- llamara la atención

- claro que lo harás- dijo gwen- es una obra de teatro, jamás dejas una obra de teatro-dijo esta fingiéndose ofendida- es como si me obligaras a no ir a la final de un partido

- entiendo tu punto- le dijo sakuno y regreso a hablar en japonés ya que estaban llamando al atención- entonces me ayudaras

- no hacia falta que me lo dijeras- dijo la chica contenta- nada mejor que yo para ayudarte, que tal va mi japonés?

- de maravilla- dijo sakuno con una sonrisa

Y es que gwen era cien por ciento americana así que antes de eso el único japonés que hablaba era el que le decía sakuno

Todos los titulares se dieron cuenta que la llegada de esa extraña chica-que les recordaba a alguien- había cambiado mucho el humor de sakuno así que se sintieron felices por ella

- entonces tu juegas?- dijo momo como no creyendo que el rechoncho cuerpo de la castaña pudiera aguantar el tenis

- oh si – dijo esta sin poner mucha atención estaba concentrada en todos los detalles- juego mucho pero solo porque mi mejor amiga es tensita, ella me ha enseñado todo lo que se

- quieres jugar un partido?- dijo eiji emocionado

Si todos vieron al cara de terror dirigida de ayumi a akari nadie dijo nada

- yo creo que deberíamos esperar- dijo esta- aun tengo jet-lag no estaría en condiciones

- cuando quieras entonces - dijo sin perder la sonrisa el pelirrojo

- claro, claro- dijo ayumi aunque en realidad quería retrasar el encuentro, ellos eran

jugadores estupendos, ella por supuesto había visto jugara sakuno , pero pensaba que solo sakuno jugaba de esa manera, tal vez se a un gen en Japón

En eso el teléfono de sakuno empezó a sonar, ella lo respondió no sin antes hace runa mirada preocupada en dirección a gwen

- si ,si….. ya la vi.……… aja, si.. bueno voy – dijo y colgó- debo irme gwen lo siento comprendes no?

- si ya, claro- dijo esta y su propio celular sonó- bueno?... que me estas diciendo que llevo una semana fuera y hasta ahora te has dado cuenta que me he ido?-dijo al teléfono en ingles- se acabo.. me entiendes? esto se acabo no vuelvas a buscarme jamás- dijo y colgó- un amigo que tenia que quedarse en mi casa, ¡hombres¡ no puedes vivir con ellos pero tampoco sin ellos, aprovechare para irme de compras quiero unos buenos recuerdos de Japón- y se marcho alegre de ahí

- es muy extraña- dijo kaoru

- ella es así- dijo akari- yo también me voy nos vemos chicos y otra vez gracias por todo – y se marcho de ahí a paso tranquilo

Unos minutos después ryoma tenia un mensaje en su teléfono- el cual ya cargaba con el a todas partes-

-_hola príncipe_- se leía el mensaje

- _vaya ahora tu me buscas? Debes de estar contenta_-respondió ryoma con una tonta sonrisa en los labios

- _Si lo estoy y tu que tal ya arreglaste las cosas con tu amiga?_

- _si todo resulto bien pero aun sospecho que ella oculta algo_-contesto mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-_ Las mujeres tenemos muchos misterios príncipe_-escribió sakuno con una sonrisa en el automóvil de Marck

- _Si lo sabrás tu sirena-_ y sakuno casi pudo ver un rodeo de ojos por parte de ryoma

- _He estado pensando, que deberías reducir la fuerza de tu antebrazo a la hora de hacer los disparos largos, así te cansas menos_-escribió entonces la tenista

- _Vaya me has estado espiando?-_ryoma no pudo mas que sorprenderse

- _Algo así, como sabrás me gusta el tenis_

_-__ Vaya entonces tu si me has visto peor yo a ti no, eso es injusto-_

_-__ Oh, pero príncipe tu si me has visto solo que eres demasiado distraído para darte cuenta_-dijo sakuno riendo

-Con quien tanto te escribes- dijo andrews sin verla desde el volante

-Con una amiga- dijo sakuno, sabia que tendría problemas si decía la verdad

Andrews no le creyó mucho pero decidió que no era tiempo de interrogarla, al menos no aun

-_Quisiera verte de verdad-_le había escrito ryoma

_Pronto __espero que pronto_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente sakuno recibió en el departamento en el que vivía la visita de su abuela, sakuno hizo pasar con rapidez a la mujer

- pero que pasa?, sabes que no puedes venir por aquí- dijo sakuno

-pues que tus amigos esos de América no me han dejado en paz y quieren hablar contigo –dijo su abuela dándole una agenda electrónica

- quienes?- dijo sakuno sin saber a quien se refería su abuela

- a Peter y Anthony- dijo su abuela y en esos momentos sonaba el teléfono de la mujer- mira ya vez son ellos no me dejan en paz

-deja yo contesto- dijo sakuno tomando el teléfono de su abuela- que quieres?... si lo se… se supone que tengo vacaciones Anthony ……… es cierto no lo recordaba….. si, si así les daremos si de acuerdo… Puedo llevar a mas personas?.. si ,si encárgate de todo márcame a mi celular y deja de incomodar a mi abuela- dijo y colgó- esos tontos, abuela es que se me ha olvidado que tengo que hacer los comerciales para mis patrocinadores, la próxima semana vendrán a hacerlos

- que maravilloso hija- dijo sumire- debes de hacer todos tus compromisos

- si abuela y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí conmigo- dijo sakuno- me pongo muy nerviosa siempre que estoy delante de una cámara

- por mi encantada hija- dijo la mujer

- además me gustaría que fuera el equipo- dijo sakuno- los titulares de seigaku

- te has encariñado con ellos no hija?- dijo la mujer

- no se, me siento muy bien con ellos- dijo sakuno - pero en serio me gustaría que fueran

- esta bien hablare con ellos a ver que dicen , así tramito los permisos- dijo sumire- bueno hija me voy, solo quería decirte e so- y antes de salir añadió- creo que deberías dormirte con tu disfraz , por si no te has dado cuenta no lo llevas puesto y eso podría provocarte un problema

- es que no soporto, los lentes de contacto me irritan mucho los ojos- le dijo sakuno

- pues no te los pongas- le dijo su abuela- con esas enormes gafas no creo que sea posible que alguien te reconozca no crees?

Y con eso se fue , sakuno pensó en eso y decidió dejarlo para después , tenia que llegar a la escuela rápido porque tenia una junta con el comité del festival, llego corriendo y con el tiempo justo, se sentó tratando de pasar inadvertida y mientras tanto la junta se iba dando con tranquilidad

-bien ya quedaron distribuidos todos los puestos y los juegos, los programas del teatro ya están en su mayoría y aun quedan los toques finales

-nerviosa?- le dijo Kaede, la coordinadora del teatro a sakuno quien solo asintió un poco- no te preocupes , pero es cierto… aun no conoce s a tu co-estrella cierto?,shigueru ven acá -un momento- dijo llamando aun chico que platicaba con otros mas

Un apuesto chico de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante llego hasta ellas, se veía muy duro, serio y algo reservado, pero apuesto, observo a akari con una mirada evaluadora, entrecerrando los ojos y por un momento sakuno pensó que la había descubierto

- shigueru- dijo Kaede- te presento a akari hiragizawa ella será la protagonista de "Dos Corazones"-

- un placer- shigeru mayo- dijo el chico haciéndole una reverencia- hemos conectado desde la primera vez , eres muy hermosa y seremos una excelente pareja en el teatro

- shigueru ha protagonizado todas las obras- dijo la chica a una impactada sakuno- es muy solicitado y ha hecho algunos comerciales de TV

- encantada de conocerte shigueru- dijo akari con una sonrisa - estaré encantada de ser tu pareja en el teatro

- esperemos que no solo sea en el teatro- dijo shigueru con una misterios a sonrisa y se alejo de ahí

Dejando a una pobre sakuno del color de la grana

Esa misma noche gwen y ella sin disfraces cada una estaban observando el parlamento de la obra

- maravilloso- dijo gwen con su ondulado cabello negro, lo tenia suelto y enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos azules, tenia un porte elegante y orgulloso-el toque exacto de romance, drama ,comedia, me fascina

- si quieres podrías hacerlo tu- dijo sakuno con sus largos cabellos castaños también sueltos, se estaba cepillando el cabello- a todo esto no se muy bien de que trata, tu ya la leíste completa?

- por supuesto-dijo al chica dándose importancia-es una historia romántica entre dos amigos que crecen juntos pero el destino los separa, ella es una princesa y el es un plebeyo, así que al crecer sus caminos se separan pero descubren que se amaban y harán lo posible por estar juntos

- no es algo muy trillado?- dijo sakuno

- si ,ya se, pero el final es el que me gusto- dijo la chica enigmáticamente

- ya se que habrá un beso- dijo sakuno sin sorprenderse- no me da miedo eso , lo he hecho en algunos comerciales , además el es actor profesional no será de verdad

- querida mía- dijo gwen con una sonrisa maliciosa- harba mas que un beso, hay mucho ,mucho mas- dijo arrojándole el libreto a sakuno – no se aun como es que pueden hacer eso

Sakuno no entendió hasta que leyó la pagina y se puso de mil colores

-no, no sabia que era con estas escenas- dijo sakuno- no nos dejaran hacerla –dijo tratando de convencerse a si misma

- tranquila ,será muy suave, aun están en la escuela- dijo gwen encogiéndose de hombros- te ayudare para que des un buen papel

- gracias, y hablando de ayudas- dijo sakuno señalando los rellenos que usaba gwen para simular su estomago- creo que no fue una beuna idea que dijeras que eres jugadora en algún momento se darán cuenta

- pero solo estaré aquí unos meses no creo que juegue- dijo gwen – además, los hombres querrán ganarme, así se sienten los machos alfa y vamos, quien soy yo para dejar que ellos se sientan mal?

- eres todo un caso gwen- le dijo sakuno- pero en verdad me alegra que estés aquí.

- gracias amiga a mi también me gusta estar aquí- le dijo la pelinegra

Mientras tanto en nueva york un hombre estaba ante una columna quien estaba a

oscuras

- y bien?- dijo el hombre que se ocultaba en la s sombras

- ya sabemos donde esta jefe- dijo el sujeto delante de el era un hombre delgado y de cabellos castaños- no esta en suiza ninguna clínica la tiene registrada, hay rumores de que se encuentra en Japón

-pues vayan y encuéntrenla- dijo el hombre dando un golpe en su escritorio- tápenle la boca a esa paloma antes de que cante están oyendo?

- si señor ya están los muchachos en camino a Japón, no se preocupe , que su paloma no cantara mas….

En seigaku los preparativos para el festival de primavera se hacían con tranquilidad y armonía, ese fin de semana tendrían un día mas libre así que todos estaban muy animados, mas en el equipo de tenis ya que últimamente los tenían a entrenamientos mas rigurosos

- un fin de semana largo que maravilla- dijo eiji estirándose

- últimamente la entrenadora ha estado muy estricta- dijo momoshiro

- esos entrenamientos especiales son peor que el jugo de sadaharu- dijo kawamura con una sonrisa

- pero hemos estado mejorando mucho- dijo oishi

- tienes razón mi tiro es mucho mas fuerte- dijo fuji

- aunque no se es como sabia nuestros puntos débiles-Dijo kaoru en un susurro

-algo muy raro pasa por aquí últimamente- dijo tezuka

- ustedes también lo han notado?- dijo momo- en todos los entrenamientos siento como si alguien me estuviera estudiando

Ryoma asintió débilmente, que bueno que el no estaba paranoico esa sensación la tenia la en muchas ocasiones y francamente lo molestaba

- chicos porque tan serios?- dijo tomoka acompañada por akari y ayumi las cuales se veían igual de contrariadas que la chica de coletas

-no es nada chicas- dijo momoshiro- vienen a vernos?

-no, lo que pasa es que la entrenadora nos mando a entregarles esto-dijo y señalando a akari quien saco un grueso sobre marrón que le entrego a tezuka

Este lo abrió y saco una nota

- nos han invitado a la grabación de los comerciales de Sakuno Ryuzaki – dijo tezuka con voz normal y solo tardo dos segundos en asimilarlo

- que dices?- dijo momoshiro y todos incluido ryoma estuvieron atentos- di exactamente lo que dice

-bien- dijo tezuka no muy convencido- dice que como por los problemas que ha habido no pudo venir, nos invita a la grabación de los comerciales que hará este fin de semana, en el sobre están los pases, los boletos de avión y del hotel en donde nos quedaremos, la entrenador a ira con nosotros

- es maravilloso- dijo eiji comenzando a bailar por el lugar- iremos a ver a la nieta de la entrenadora

Oishi repartió los pases y los boletos de avión

-saldremos mañana las 7 de la mañana al centro de Tokio y después nos iremos a hokaido- dijo fuji- ser a entretenido

- debo irme a hacer maletas- dijo momoshiro corriendo

- es cierto- dijo eiji.-Tal vez haya algunas chicas lindas

- que envidia- dijo tomoka- me gustaría ir a ustedes no chicas?

- no, en realidad no, yo estaré con mi age….-estaba diciendo ayumi cuando sakuno le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas- con mi abuela eso, si, bueno me voy, nos veremos el lunes, cuídate mucho akari de acuerdo?- dijo abrazándola – en realidad gwen se iría a América en ese fin de semana pues tenia que grabar los promociónales de su nueva serie y se iría esa misma tarde, por eso se despedía ahora pues ya se iba rumbo al aeropuerto- cualquier cosa quiero que me marques a mi celular y yo vengo de inmediato de acuerdo?

- si , si lo que sea- dijo sakuno agradeciendo el apoyo de su amiga- cuídate y me traes unas donas de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo- dijo la chica abrazándola- me voy cuídate ok?

Y se marcho de ahí deprisa o la dejaría el avión

- y tu que harás este fin de semana?- dijo fuji cuando al chica se empezó a encaminar para irse

La chica no se volteo, solo giro su rostro y dijo con una enorme sonrisa

- me reencontrare conmigo misma- dijo y siguió caminando

Todos la miraron confundidos y no pudieron notar el leve sonrojo de ryoma a quien esa sonrisa le provoco mucha s cosas

Por fin llego ese día tan esperado, era una hermosa mañana ,en la entrada de la escuela estaban todos con ropas normales esperando el trasporte que los llevaría hasta Tokio

Un hermoso autobús tipo ejecutivo llego hasta ellos y cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontraron con su profesora quien los observaba sonrientes

- listos?- dijo la entrenadora- vamos suban, que vamos un poco retrazados

Ryoma y los demás se subieron al enorme autobús, era muy cómodo para los 8 chicos que estaban ahí

- debe de estar contenta- dijo tezuka después de un rato- al fin vera a su nieta

- si estoy muy contenta quiero saber que esta bien y tranquila- dijo la mujer aunque ya la había visto, se emocionaba mucho al ver a su nieta trabajando

- de que son los comerciales? – quiso saber oishi

- creo que son uno para nike, sobre unas raquetas que venderán, unas fotos y tomas para gatorade y el otro es para Ponta- dijo su abuela

- wow los patrocinadores mas grandes , su nieta es la mejor no hay duda- dijo eiji emocionado

Llegaron pronto al set que estaba justo en la torre de Tokio las calles se habían cerrado para eso y podían ver que habían montado una pequeña cancha ,justo debajo de la torre de Tokio , se bajaron del autobús y fueron abordados por un extraño sujeto

- y ustedes son los extras?- dijo mientras le hacia señas a una chica menuda que venia detrás de el que anotaba en una tabla de anotaciones

- no, nosotros somos invitados de sakuno- dijo la profesora sumire

- gracias a dios al fin llegan- dijo el hombre dramáticamente y fue a abrazar a la mujer- ojala que ustedes puedan con esa niña porque yo sinceramente ya no puede

- Y usted es…?- dijo la profesora

- sam modligiani el director de los comerciales- dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de la mujer y saludando a los demás con el brazo- pueden decirme sam y tu marisa porque no les has ofrecido nada a estos jóvenes?

- no me has dado tiempo- dijo la chica menuda detrás de el- me llamo marisa modligiani soy esposa de sam y me uno a el al decir que nos da mucho gusto que hayan venido

- porque?, que pasa?- dijo sumire-sakuno no quiere hacer el comercial?

- todo lo contrario- dijo sam con un pesado suspiro- a penas llego ha estado en la cancha que tenemos para la filmacion ,ha tomado una raqueta y a estado jugando sin importarle nada mas, su agente y su asistente han querido detenerla pero no han podido y encima los extras que no llegan- dijo el hombre elevando sus brazos al cielo- esta vez si te has pasado , alla arriba hay alguien que no me quiere

- donde esta ella?- dijo la profesora con una gota en al cabeza

- vayan, es derecho la verán de inmediato- dijo marisa

Ryoma estaba sorprendido del mundo que le rodeaba a sakuno aunque sam pareciera molesto no hacia nada para remediarlo, porque todos mimaban a la chica?

Las voces que se empezaron a oír a lo lejos les ayudaron a encontrar a sakuno fácilmente

- por dios sakuno para ya- decía un atractivo hombre joven de piel morena y ojos hermosamente verdes-llevas 3 horas sin parar

- oh cállate Anthony ,que no sabes lo que dices- decía sin ver a nadie, simplemente seguía dándole a la pelota la cual rebotaba en la pared- no sabes lo que es estar sin jugar

- pero todo tiene un limite querida- dijo ahora un chico pelirrojo de ojos cafés- o podría hacerte daño

- apenas estoy empezando mi calentamiento- dijo sakuno- hasta que no juegue bien no pienso moverme de aquí

- entonces juega conmigo- dijo una voz fuerte que hizo que sakuno tomara la pelota con la mano y volteara en dirección a donde estaba esa voz , si era el , pero porque ahora sentía un nudo en su estomago

-abuela?- dijo sakuno para poder tranquilizarse un poco- has llegado, que gusto- dijo y corrió hacia donde estaban todos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Su abuela la abrazo y la beso

- mi niña que bueno que la fin te veo- dijo sakuno

- me alegra que hayas podido venir y ustedes también, - dijo la chica- nada mejor que unos colegas para estar en este tipo de eventos..

- nosotros estaremos eternamente agradecidos con ustedes – dijo Anthony acercándose a ellos- mucho gusto mi nombre es Anthony west y soy el agente de sakuno

- una verdadera molestia en el trasero- dijo sakuno por lo bajo- y este encantador de acá- dijo señalando al pelirrojo- es Peter wayne mi guardaespaldas y el que hace que la vida sea mejor

- todo lo que te haga feliz a ti me hará feliz a mi querida- dijo un Peter muy risueño y eso le molesto a ryoma enormemente

- y tu – dio sakuno volteando a ver directamente a ryoma- eres el que me ha interrumpido no?- dijo y lo observo como para evaluarlo- ryoma echizen….. si no me equivoco, mi abuela me ha dicho grandes cosas de ti, es cierto que eres muy bueno?

-podríamos comprobarlo – dijo el chico escuetamente

- no me digan que es otro aficionado del tenis?- dijo Peter con un pesado suspiro

- todos ellos son titulares del equipo seigaku de donde mi abuela es entrenadora- dijo

sakuno- todos son estupendos tenistas

- y aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Anthony

-maravilloso- dijo entonces sam acercándose a ellos, esto es mejor de lo que esperaba , todos son jugadores,perfecto- dijo rápidamente- ellos estarán contigo en el comercial

- no íbamos a usar extras?- dijo sakuno contrariada-

- pero, no llegaron- dijo marisa- están atascados en el trafico, nos urgen y como son tenistas le darían mas realismo al comercial que dicen?

- pero nosotros….- dijo momoshiro sorprendido

- no se preocupen que se les pagara como debe de ser- dijo sam – por favor ayúdenme en esto

- que hay que hacer?- dijo eiji todo emocionado

- pues jugar con ella , cada uno ,se tomaran algunas tomas, después, bueno, ella hará lo que sigue

- esto es para la Ponta no?- dijo sakuno- bien ,entonces, empecemos

- que dicen?-dijo el director y todos voltearon a ver a tezuka quien era el que mandaba

- es para ayudar a la nieta de la entrenadora esta bien- dijo tezuka y después agrego- pero deben calentar antes, de acuerdo

- yo iré por los uniformes- dijo Peter emocionado- en un momento se los traigo

- entonces hagamos las primeras tomas- dijo sakuno - Anthony ven acá

- lo que tu digas, mira vamos a ……..-empezó a decirle mientras se alejaban un poco hasta donde estaban unos sujetos de traje los cuales saludaron a sakuno con la mano y empezaron a hablar

- gracias por esto chicos- dijo la profesora

- será divertido- dijo fuji

Algunos minutos mas tarde los chicos vestían con ropas deportivas, cada uno representando a un país, estados unidos, Londres, Australia, brasil, argentina, México España ,Japón y china, estaban frente a sakuno

- bien empecemos contigo chico- dijo sam a kaoru- quiero que simules enfrenarte con toda tu energía a sakuno, después de 5 minutos, nosotros les diremos cuando acabe,

Que pase el siguiente hasta acabar a todos, sakuno querida te quiero llena de energía como si fueran tus máximos rivales, simula de acuerdo?, la idea de todo es presentarte varios rivales, después del ultimo que ser a este chiquitín- dijo señalando a un enojado ryoma- tu vas te acercas a la mesa y toma s un largo trago de Ponta mientras dices "rivales hay muchos pero mi Ponta solo hay una" de acuerdo? Después vemos que mas hacemos con las imágenes

- de acuerdo…- dijo sakuno- pero hay algo que quitaría- dijo mirando a los jugadores- no hay que fingir quiero que jueguen con todo demuéstrenme como es el entrenamiento de mi abuela, quiero conocer en tenis de Seigaku

Los chicos observaron a la castaña bajo una nueva luz, ella en verdad amaba el tenis, se alegraron por eso.

- esto será bueno después de todo- dijo kaoru –con el uniforme de argentina, con una sonrisa

Ambos contendientes se colocaron en posición sakuno llevaba un traje de tenista negro, una vestidito corto, con el logo de nike de un lado y de Ponta en el otro , se puso en posición concentrándose de inmediato

- no seas malo conmigo de acuerdo?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que kaoru contesto y empezaron

La mirada asombrada de el director ,del agente y asistente de sakuno fue para una foto, en el preciso instante en el que el director dijo "acción" ambos jóvenes empezaron a jugar con fuerza

- eres muy rápida- le dijo kaoru

- lo mismo digo - dijo sakuno al tiempo que el daba un saque poderoso al chico

Pasaron rápidamente esos 5 minutos el director grito un siguiente y entro oishi muy contento

- vamos sub-capitán enséñame tu juego ágil- dijo sakuno sacando

- será un placer-Dijo oishi-vestido con el uniforme de china-contento

Poco a poco fueron pasando todos eiji con su juego acrobático le causo algunos problemas sakuno peor , también el tiro garra de oso de fuji, fue el que descoloco a la chica, sadaharu también participo y kawamura le dio un buen problemas, momoshiro con su tiro saltado también provoco una sonrisa

- son todos humanos normales?- dijo Anthony a la profesora

- sakuno no debería descansar?- dijo peter al ver ala chica sonrosada por el juego

- si la alejamos de ahí nos matara – dijo Anthony veamos hasta donde llega

- jamás la he visto así- le confió peter a los demás- incluso cuando jugo en ese torneo no se le veía así

- es porque ha recuperado la alegría por jugar- dijo sumire- no se porque pero ya la ha recobrado

- si, recuerdo que cuando paso lo de sus padres, bueno sus ojos no fueron los mismos- dijo Anthony con pesar- pero ahora, vuelve a ser la misma sakuno de la que yo me……

- mi turno dijo tezuka apretando la raqueta- veamos que tan buena es la nieta de la jugadora

- que coraje- dijo eiji quisiera jugar mas con ella

Tezuka se acerco a sakuno y le dio una inclinación con la cabeza

- hasta que nos conocemos- dijo con sarcasmo y sakuno se espanto la había

descubierto?

- si veamos que tan bueno eres capitán- dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras preparaba el saque- demuéstrame porque eres el pilar de seigaku

Tezuka no dijo nada pero ambos se enfrascaron en un juego fuerte y rápido, desde el principio, ninguno dejo que el otro avanzara mucho, las pelotas eran recibidas y contestadas con rapidez, los 5 minutos se pasaron deprisa

-siguiente y último- dijo el director

Tezuka le dirigió a sakuno una mirada indescifrable, peor que hizo que la chica sintiera un sudor frió en su espalda

Ryoma sintió un peso en el estomago al fin, al fin jugaría con ella, trato de no mostrarse entusiasmado

- al fin solos .. Príncipe- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Ryoma se descoloco, ella era.. No, no podía ser…

- veamos que tan buena eres – dijo ryoma con una sonrisa y en voz baja agrego-….. Sirena…..

Sakuno sonrió el era muy listo veamos que tanto

- por ser para ti, jugare a mi máximo- dijo sakuno con una sonrisa- y mi primer regalo para ti, en tu honor- dijo y se coloco en una posición muy conocida para todos

- el saque twist- dijo momoshiro asombrado- de donde conoce ella ese saque?

Fuji sonrió enormemente, el ,empezaba a entender algunas cosas

Ryoma sonrió, gracias a dios la chica sabia jugar pensó cuando le devolvió ese saque

- eres muy bueno- dijo sakuno mientras le devolvía la pelota con fuerza

- lo mismo digo- dijo ryoma- que bueno que no solo eres una cara bonita

El sonrojo de sakuno se disimulo muy bien gracias a su acaloramiento pero no dijo nada mas, sino que jugo con mas rapidez

Eran ambos excelentes contendientes, de agilidad y rapidez asombrosa, ambos chicos jugaban con todo lo que tenían, ninguno dejaba que el otro avanzara y frenaban cualquier tiro difícil

- tiempo- dio sam con un megáfono pero ninguno de los chicos pareció oírle

Pasaron 20 minutos mas en los cuales sam estaba otra vez histérico pues no parecían hacerle caso, sakuno seguía jugando con ryoma

- alto sakuno- dijo su abuela con firmeza la pelota que sakuno iba a contestar fue atrapada con su mano

- abuela porque me gritas de esa forma?- se quejo lo chica fuertemente, sin dejar de jugar- al fin puedo jugar y me hacen esto?

- pero no es una lugar adecuado- dijo su abuela – ya tendrás tiempo para jugar con ryoma y los demás después

-No lo entiendes…. Nadie lo entiende- dijo sakuno nuevamente deteniendo la acción sujetando la pelota en la mano, todos podían sentir su tristeza, la chica bajo la cabeza para que nadie pudiese ver su rostro- no saben lo que es esto, esconderme, fingir, he perdido mi amado tenis…..

-sakuno….-dijo Anthony con intención de ir con ella

- como sea- dijo la chica acercándose a la maya- fue un placer jugar contigo ryoma eres bueno- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y extendiéndole al mano

- el placer es todo mió- dijo ryoma apretando la mano y demorándose un pequeño tiempo en soltarla

Entonces sakuno se soltó la coleta que tenía sujeto su cabello dejando que este le cayera suelto y largo sobre su espada, se acerco a la mesa

-rivales hay muchos- dijo con una seductora sonrisa y una voz aterciopelada- pero mi Ponta solo hay una- dijo y tomo un largo trago de esa bebida refrescante

En ese momento ryoma daba todo lo que poseía por ser esa botella de Ponta pues sakuno daba una imagen muy sensual con algunas perlas de sudor en su rostro y su cabello salvaje , se veía muy sensual

- maravilloso perfecto- dijo sam- y …corte… estuviste perfecta cielo, no creo repetir es toma ser a un comercial genial , marisa que vayan a edición rápidamente

- ya nos podemos ir?- dijo sakuno a Anthony

-Solo unas fotos para la nueva campaña para Gatorade, es muy breve- le hizo señas a un fotógrafo que estaba ahí

- hola querida- dijo el hombre que se veía muy experimentado- no te retocaremos así estas perfecta-después señalo la cancha- párate ahí, en tu ambiente natural

-me siento como un animal en exposición- dijo sakuno en tono de broma a los chicos mientras se dirigía hacia alla

Las fotos fueron rápidas, sakuno ay sabia mas o menos que hacer y el fotógrafo le dio algunas peticiones mas, los chicos no podían dejar de ver a sakuno quien con la raqueta ne mano se veía tan natural, poco antes de acabar sakuno se acerco al fotógrafo y el dijo algo al oído, este, pareció alegrarse y a continuación pidió que los chicos, uno en uno, y después en grupo, posaran junto a sakuno

-ustedes se ven tan bien- comento como si nada el fotógrafo mientras sacaba una foto de ryoma y de sakuno juntos

- estas no son para la publicidad- dijo sakuno- son para mi colección personal, ha sido todo un honor jugar con ustedes y quisiera eso de recuerdo- dijo la chica mientras descansaba un poco bebiendo un poco de Ponta

-podrían darnos copias?- dijo eiji con algo de timidez

- por supuesto no habrá problema- sakuno le dijo su petición al fotógrafo quien asintió sonriente

-eso seria todo por hoy nos vamos al hotel a refrescarnos y vamos a pasear por al ciudad un poco, mañana a primera hora nos vamos a hokaido para el comercial de nike y descansa sakuno lo necesitaras para mañana- dijo sam con una maligna sonrisa

- aun no me dirás que haré en ese comercial?- dijo sakuno con un pesado suspiro al tiempo que Peter le ponía una toalla alrededor de los hombros

- no, es una sorpresa- dijo sam – anden chicos descansen y mañana verán un adelanto del comercial de hoy

Pocos minutos mas tarde todos estaban comiendo en una mesa de un agradable restaurante

- en verdad me alegra que todos estén aquí- dijo sakuno con sinceridad mientras bebía de su limonada- mi abuela me ha hablado tanto de ustedes que es como si ya los conociera

- que irónico- dijo entonces fuji mirándola atentamente- yo siento exactamente lo mismo

- juega s muy bien- dijo momoshiro- tiene un buen remante

- me halagas , todos ustedes son estupendos tensitas , realmente me gustaría tener un partido con ustedes- dijo la chica- eres una estupenda entrenadora abuela

- gracias hija pero no digas esas cosas que me apenas- dijo sumire- tu si que estuviste genial en ese comercial

- gracias abuela- dijo la chica tomando la mano de su abuela- hago lo que puedo

- cuanto dinero has de ganar con eso- dijo eiji

- -bueno a decir verdad no gano nada- dijo la chica con tranquilidad, cosa que sorprendió a todos- el pago de estos comerciales se van para campamentos deportivos para chicos que no tiene recursos, pero si habilidades en los deportes

- es una tarea muy noble- dijo tezuka -porque no elegiste el dinero

- nunca quise jugar tenis por el dinero- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros- juego tenis porque me gusta- solo cobro lo que me gano en las copas y torneos, solo para pasar bien y no tener preocupaciones, pero el dinero nunca ha sido importante para mi

- ya te lo dije saku.. un día ese noble corazón tuyo te traerá un desastre- dijo Anthony con el entrecejo fruncido- no, espera ya te ha llevado al desastre en varias ocasiones, como esa chica a la que quisiste ayudar y por eso ahora estas metida en este problema

- sabes que Sara no tuvo la culpa- dijo sakuno bajando la mirada- además, no me gusta que hables de ella- dijo con voz suave- porque ella ya no esta………

- sakuno que no lo entiendes?- dijo entonces peter– esa chica te llevaba como escudo humano- dijo entonces causando que todos la voltearan a ver- ella buscaba que te dieran a ti, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, a ti te tendríamos que llevar flores

- cállate Peter has dicho demasiado- dijo sakuno con enojo

- no, me parece que el tiene mucho que explicar que paso realmente Peter?-le dijo su abuela al hombre fornido

- no me digas que no les has dicho la verdad?- dijo Anthony atónito- te encubrimos con la policía pero es tu abuela ella tiene que saberlo

- ella no tenia que saberlo- dijo sakuno taladrándolo con la mirada- no Quería preocuparla y ahora gracias a ustedes….. Olvídenlo están despedidos………

- querida a mi me podrás despedir, aun así tu abuela debe de saberlo- dijo Peter

- bien ,bien- dijo sakuno entonces con un suspiro- bueno es que conocí a Sara en uno de esos campamentos que les dije, era una chica llena de vida y era una buena tenista, logre colarla con las novatas, pero, ella al venir de tan bajo le gusto mucho el dinero y las cosas lujosas, así que cada que tenía dinero lo gastaba como si en ello se le fuera la vida, con ese ritmo de vida lleno de lujos y desapegos, ella se endeudo y entonces , consiguió pagar su deuda de otra manera

Sakuno se quedo callada un momento pensando en la chica que pensó que era su amiga

Ryoma pudo sentir el dolor de sakuno, y por algún extraño motivo el saberlo hizo que deseara estar mas con ella

- las cosas por su nombre querida- le dijo Anthony poniendo fin al tenso silencio que se había apoderado en el lugar- Sara se hizo traficante de drogas………………………

CONTINUARA…………………

Notas de la autora:

Bien perdón por el retrazo , ustedes saben que no fue por gusto, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado este cap y mándenme reviews para saber si les gusta si no, sus opiniones, quieren mas romance, todo lo que deseen solo tienen que pedirlo y ya esta ok?

Les gustan los rivales de ryoma?, en verdad habrán descubierto a sakuno?, que otras cosas podrían pasarle a la pobre chica

Lean mis otros fics y espero escribir mas rápido, jeje prometo no tardarme tanto en el próximo capitulo

Los dejo con avances del próximo capitulo

-ella le dieron dos disparos uno en el pecho y otro en al frente a mi

-no se supone que estas en una clínica deportiva en suiza?

-esos estupidos la han amenazado de muerte

- sabes que adoro la Ponta

- odio que los hombre s me vean por mi fama en lugar que por lo que

- la cantante y actriz….. la conoces?-

-y que me dice s de tu tiro invisible me dicen que es maravilloso

- en la cancha no "me pavoneo " compito para ser la mejor no ando contoneándome con 5 centímetros de licra negra

-que lastima que ella no pueda divertirse como los demás-

Dentro en al caja había una paloma blanca muerta

- nosotros vamos a salir a dar una vuelta necesitamos tranquilizarnos también

Has pensado.. en l que te dije antes de….. Bueno de que te escondieras?-

-y ahora veo en tu mirada que hay alguien mas…estas enamorada de alguien ..dime sabe jugar tenis?

- gracias a todos por darme algo de realidad a mi vida

Capitulo 5: El ataque, La razón……


	5. El ataque y la razón……

**Capitulo 5: ****El ataque la razón……**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere.

Elbert Hubbard _(1856-1915) Ensayista estadounidense._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6_

Eso impacto a la abuela

- y tu te juntabas con esa jovencita?- desaprobó su abuela- y si te involucraban a ti?

- yo nunca lo aprobé- dijo sakuno – pero me sentía responsable, varias veces hable con ella, pero no me hacia caso, entonces deje de hacerlo pues entendí que eso lo había escogido ella, pero ese día, ella llego a felicitarme y me había dicho que había dejado esa vida y quería que tomáramos un café para festejar mi victoria, yo acepte porque pensé que era verdad, pero en realidad ella estaba siendo vigilada por esos mafiosos italianos , y por eso ella creía que si iba conmigo no le harían nada….

- pero aun así lo hicieron- dijo ryoma disgustado

- si, a ella le dieron dos disparos uno en el pecho y otro en al frente a mi…… bueno a mi me apuntaron pero Peter llego y me ayudo

Para eso, Peter se arremango la camisa que llevaba puesta y enseño un a pequeña venda en su brazo

- 12 puntos solo un rozon- dijo con orgullo

- lo siento mucho Peter si yo no hubiese sido tan confiada-se recrimino sakuno sinceramente molesta consigo misma

- y si yo no hubiera sido tan descuidado no habría necesidad de esto, que soy yo sino tu guardaespaldas? Ni siquiera pude ayudarte – dijo Peter apesadumbrado

- me has salvado la vida querido amigo- dijo sakuno con una sonrisa- nunca podré pagártelo

- pero ahora a causa de esto no has podido jugar tenis- dijo Anthony también con un poco de pena

- como que no puedes jugar tenis?- dijo kawamura entonces- no se supone que estas en una clínica deportiva en suiza?

- bueno….- dijo sakuno dudosa – en realidad no estoy alla, mi paradero se ha mantenido en secreto…-dijo sin querer dar mas explicaciones

- esos estupidos mafiosos- se quejo Peter – ya van 10 amenazas que recibimos en al oficina

- como que amenazas- fue al pregunta de sadaharu

- para que saku no atestigüe en el juicio- dijo Anthony con coraje- esos estupidos la han amenazado de muerte, por eso también debe de estar en un lugar secreto

-les pido disculpas por no poder decirles donde estoy pero me lo han prohibido los chicos del FBI- les dijo sakuno tratando de cambiar de tema, lo de las amenazas no lo sabia ni su abuela

- sakuno- dijo sumire con atención- querida porque no me lo dijiste , te estas exponiendo mucho donde estas- dijo por poco se le salía " en la escuela"

- no pasa nada abuela- dijo al chica- estoy bien vigilada además, esos sujetos nunca sabrán donde estoy- dijo contenta y se levanto con elegancia de la silla- debemos irnos o los paparazzis no tardaran en llegar- dijo ella sonriendo

Todos entraron en una camioneta blindad a que los llevaría al hotel para refrescarse, sakuno se despidió de todos y se marcho rumbo a su suite, para poder refrescarse y practicar lo del el próximo comercial, claro esta acompañada por Peter y Anthony , cosa que hizo que los chicos se sorprendieran

En la noche sakuno fue a cenar con los chicos, a petición de Peter el restaurante fue llenado por agentes para la seguridad de la tenista, sakuno, a quien no le gustaba causar molestias, se sintió mal por el hotel, pero le gerente lejos de preocuparse se mostró complacido pues esa publicidad le traería mas gente al hotel

- odio cuando Peter se toma su papel en serio- dijo sakuno murmurando mientras observaba la carta

- esto se me hace emocionante- dijo su abuela- nunca nadie me había cuidado tanto y así me hace estar mas tranquila por tu seguridad

-no hay ninguna posibilidad de que lago te pase con todos estos agentes- dijo sadaharu quien había contado a todos los agentes y los había anotado en su libreta

El mesero llego a tomarles sus pedidos y se marcho después de anotarlos

-siempre pensé que las chicas cuidaban su peso- dijo un asombrado momoshiro después de que la chica hubiera pedido un filete con ensalada y patatas

- pues a decir verdad- dijo sakuno acercándose al chico como si le hiciera una confidencia- me encanta comer, y como mucha comida chatarra, como practico mucho el tenis, hago ejercicio, quemo las grasas que consumo

- ni siquiera quiere beber agua- dijo Anthony chasqueando al lengua- nos hace comprar esa tonta bebida y la tenemos que traer desde Japón siempre

- sabes que adoro la Ponta- le dijo sakuno sacándole la lengua- siempre tomo en mis entrenamientos y antes de enfrentarme a algún rival, adoro la Ponta, es como mi amuleto, y que no te oiga desdeñar así eh Anthony que me las pagaras-levanto su puño en broma-todos rieron ante ello

- en una ocasión- dijo Peter con jovialidad-le vació una lata a un joven que quería ligar con ella

-era un tonto arrogante- dijo sakuno con molestia- mira que desperdiciar mi Ponta en el

- pero a pesar de eso, no lo ha detenido- dijo mordazmente Anthony pero la ver la mirada fría de sakuno opto por cambiar el tema- no saben como se puso cuando Ponta quiso patrocinarla

- parecía niña en navidad- dijo Peter

- es que con solo pensar en mis suministros anuales de Ponta.-dijo ella bebiendo de su copa- me la mandan a donde estoy

- entonces eso es…..-dijo fuji sonriendo

-Ponta- dijo sonriente sakuno- me la ponen en todos los restaurantes

- hey nosotros tuvimos que pedir vino- dijo kawamura

-menos el pequeñín que tuvo que beber agua- dijo eiji- a el también le gusta la Ponta

-oh un alma afín- dijo sakuno con dramatismo guiñándole el ojo- si quieres podemos compartir mi copa- dijo sakuno- hay mucha mas Ponta de donde vino esta- le dijo sonriéndole al príncipe

Ryoma la observo entonces, estaban juntos, lado a lado en la mesa y el solo se entretenía observándola platicar, no sabia que decir ni como contestar , nunca se había sentido así

- ten cuidado- dijo Fuji seriamente- dicen que cuándo compartes tu copa con alguien este sabrá tu mas profundo secreto

Sakuno se quedo sorprendida ante esto claro que tenia un secreto que no quería que ellos supieran, así que solo volvió a tomar la copa y se bebió toda la Ponta que quedaba , inmediatamente después el mesero llevo otra copa llena y sakuno le pidió una copa para ryoma

- lo siento pero algunas chicas necesitamos nuestros secretos- dijo ella sonriente a ryoma

-lo se- dijo el mirándola fijamente como si quisiera traspasarla con su mirada

-siempre eres muy ingenua- dijo peter con un suspiro

-a que se refieren- dijo sakuno confundida

- era broma- aclaro tezuka- nadie puede robarte tus secretos si beben de tu copa

Sakuno se sonrojo pues no solo era un crédula de primera sino que también les había dicho indirectamente que había secretos que ella no quería decir, así se lo hizo ver la mirada de tezuka

A lo largo de la velad a algunas personas quisieron autógrafos de la chica y esta, sin preocuparse en comer , los ayudaba a todos, de tal forma que todos se iban contentos y satisfechos

Casi al acabar el mesero llego con una copa de un caro y exquisito vino para sakuno, diciendo que un chico en una de las mesas se lo había pedido

- le ruego que me disculpe con ese joven- dijo sakuno con una cortesía ensayada anteriormente- pero soy menor de edad y no me gusta el alcohol, además me encuentro con unos amigos y no me gustaría que ese joven tuviera alguna atención de ese tipo conmigo

A todos les sorprendió el que la chica haya rechazado de esa manera la invitación

- odio que los hombres me vean por mi fama en lugar que por lo que soy – dijo la chica estrujando la servilleta con fuerza peor levanto la mirada y vio la mirada apenada de los chicos- oh, no lo digo por ustedes, han sido geniales, aunque no lo crean, ustedes son los únicos chicos que me han conocido por lo que soy, o casi- dijo sonriendo- anden vamos a mi suite a tomar un café

Las cosas se relajaron, mas tarde, oyeron música y se sorprendieron de lo similares que eran sus gustos, incluso sakuno bailo algunas coreografías de unas canciones moda, cuando le preguntaron como es que sabia , la chica les dijo que los pasos le atrajeron para poder modificarlos en el tenis, los chicos que casi nunca platicaban cosas entre si, se sorprendieron gratamente al contar historias de sus familias

-Yo no sabia que tuvieras una Hermana mayor- dijo momoshiro sorprendido

- si pero es una molestia- dijo eiji enfurruñado- siempre se acaba mi pasta de dientes favorita

- la de sabor a menta?- le dijo oishi

- si- dijo lastimeramente el pelirrojo- y luego quiere comprarme con una de hierbabuena

Todos siguieron platicando de esas cosas que los iban acercando poco a poco, y a media noche nadie quería irse a dormir así que decidieron hacer una pijamada en la habitación de sakuno, la chica divertid a como nunca antes hubiera estado accedió, todos fueron por sus pijamas y regresaron a la habitación ya vestidos y con algunas mantas para cada uno

- que conste que si apruebo esto- dijo Peter con voz seria.- es porque la abuela de la chica confía en ustedes, pero mañana tenemos que irnos a primera hora en avión a hokkaido de acuerdo?

- si Peter - dijo sakuno con un tono de voz condescendiente- recordare darte un bono, nos puedes dejar solos?

Peter taladro con la mirada a los chicos antes de cerrara la puerta

- tranquilos Peter es un perro ladrador pero no mordedor- les dijo al chica y después dio un suspiro- ojala que gwen estuviera aquí

- gwen?- dijo momoshiro- que gwen?

- gwen thomas mi mejor amiga- dijo sakuno

- la cantante y actriz….. la conoces?- dijo un entusiasmado eiji

- pues si, somos amigas desde hace un tiempo- dijo sakuno

- por eso has estado en algunos de los programas en que ella ha participado no?- dijo sadaharu sacando su libreta

- si ella insiste mucho y bueno… es muy divertida- dijo la chica- se las presentare pronto les caerá bien

A los chicos les sorprendía mas esa sakuno, antes pensaban que probablemente seria una chica engreída y fastidiosa debido a su fama, pero en realidad era una chica dulce y algo tímida, que no menospreciaba a nadie y a que a todos los trataba igual, no importaba el rango que significaran en sus vida

Esa noche siguieron hablando de mas cosas aunque el carácter reservado de tezuka les hacia dudar de algo, sakuno saco el tema ideal para que incluso el y ryoma que estaba callado hablaran mas…. El tenis

- y entonces ese sujeto se pone delante d e mi y hace un tiro cruzado……..separando los pies- rió la chica y los demás la imitaron todo buen tenista sabia que para el tiro cruzado era necesario tener los pies juntos

- ya sabrán el efecto que causo- dijo eiji-

-debería haber puesto un pie delante para evitarlo- dijo momoshiro

- no hubiera resultado- dijo tezuka- si ella disparo con fuerza no le hubiera dado tiempo

Todos tratando de no romper el hechizo siguieron blando mas y mas de tenis, de técnicas, de saques, remates, de tiros especiales hasta que ryoma pregunto aquello que se moría por saber desde que vio a sakuno

-y que me dices de tu tiro invisible me dicen que es maravilloso- dijo ryoma como si nada

Sakuno distraída y relajada como estaba no alcanzo a entender el doble sentido de esa pregunta

-es mi orgullo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa- me tomo años perfeccionarlo, al fin lo logre

- crees que alguien mas pueda hacerlo?- dijo ryoma

- no para nada, es mi distinción, a nadie nunca se lo he enseñado…..solo me han visto hacerlo y nadie ha podido copiarlo por mas que han intentado….

Sakuno no pudo advertir el brillo que asomo a al a mirada de ryoma al oír su respuesta

Poco después todos cayeron presas de un profundo sueño, sakuno quedo en medio de todos ellos, con tezuka aun lado y ryoma del otro, la chica no se pudo sentir mejor, al fin eran sus amigos y al veían tal cual era, esperaba nunca poder regresar de ese viaje

A la mañana siguiente con prisas todos empezaron a mover sus cosas para llevarlas al aeropuerto donde tomarían el avión de la empresa que los llevaría a las playas de hokaido donde seria el comercial de nike

El avión fue todo un suceso, ryoma, que ya se había subido, lo tomo con indiferencia pero para momoshiro fue un deleite, ya que le servían la comida las veces que quisiera además le daban bolsas y bolsas de cacahuates

Eiji por otro lado hablaba y hablaba sobre la película que les pusieron dejando a un nerviosos oishi quien intentaba tranquilizarlo, kawamura se sonrojaba ante las atenciones de las azafatas y kaworu simplemente los ignoro mientras oía música para relajarse un poco ya que los aviones no eran de su gusto, fuji miraba divertido los intentos de eiji mientras las azafatas se desvivían por atender a tan atractivo y misteriosos chico

Sadaharu se entretenía escribiendo en su libreta datos y datos que nadie le pregunto

A sakuno le pareció extraño que Anthony estuviera hablando con tezuka tan amigablemente, Anthony no era conocido como una persona amigable y sakuno conocía ese timbre de voz para no esperar nada bueno

-que te sucede- dijo una voz a su lado

Ryoma se había sentado a su lado ya que momoshiro quien iba sentarse originalmente al lado del chico , le pidió amablemente su lugar para poner ahí sus preciados cacahuates, sakuno quien viajaba sola le ofreció su puesto de inmediato

- nada es que Anthony esta hablando con tezuka- dijo sakuno no le gustaba eso, ojala que Anthony no se fuera con la lengua y le dijera a tezuka lo de su identidad en seigaku- pero no es nada déjalo………. Veo que tu ya has viajado en avión , aunque es un viaje corto los chicos están muy emocionados

- ellos son así, a veces son fastidiosos- dijo el chico con su característico timbre de voz

- aun así son tus amigos cierto-dijo sakuno con una resplandeciente sonrisa

Ryoma estuvo tentado a negarse vehementemente semejante acusación pero a ella no podía engañarla

-para mi suerte es verdad- dijo ryoma- todos ellos son mis amigos……..

-me da mucho gusto- dijo sakuno- es muy difícil encontrar a verdaderos amigos ellos son realmente amigables

-solo los conoces de ayer- dijo suspicazmente ryoma estaba casi seguro de que esa chica era sus sirena solo faltaba comprobarlo

Sakuno se ruborizo, estaba metiendo la pata y en grande, trato de salir de atolladero

-digo….se ve…….. son muy agradables todos – dijo sakuno- quieres mas refresco?- dijo y no espero que ryoma le contestara ,ya había llamado a una azafata

Ryoma solo sonrió, sakuno era una chica muy especial después de todo, no se había equivocado con ella

Llegaron a hokaido inmersos en una alegría que no opaco el clima calido y agradable que había en esos momentos por esa zona, fueron recibidos por sam el director de ayer, dejándolos algo confundidos de que el hombre ya estuviese aquí

- yo llegue desde ayer- dijo sam- tenia que montar todo

El hombre hablo y hablo acerca de lo perfeccionista que era de camino al hotel donde les pidió a los chicos que se pusieran algo mas ligero y se fue junto a Anthony ,y sakuno hacia otra parte

-los encontraremos en el set- les dijo Peter un poco molesto de no irse con la chica- señora ryusaki le molestaría que nos viéramos en 10 minutos no me gusta dejar a sakuno desprotegida

-claro estoy de acuerdo- dijo la entrenadora

Todos los chicos asintieron, ryoma un poco distraído pues seguía viendo la dirección en al que la chica se había ido

Cuando llegaron al set todos los chicos abrieron sus ojos , era una especie de fiesta, todos debajo de algunas palmeras , con un dj que estaba en una tornamesa, todos los chicos tenían collares de flores, había muchas chicas y chicos jóvenes vestidos con ropa playera algunos con bikinis y trajes de baño de todo tipo

- bien, bien- dijo sam con un megáfono- esto es una fiesta de acuerdo? Los quiero a todos bailando charlando y disfrutándolo

Les pidieron que se mezclaran con al multitud mientras soltaban una música electrónica todos los extras comenzaron a bailar unos con otros a reír y a charlar moviendo solo los labios, aunque el equipo de seigaku al principio de sintió un poco fuera de lugar, la música y el ambiente relajado los empezó a ayudar en ese comercial

- donde estará sakuno- le dijo momo a ryoma

- no la veo por ningún lado- dijo el chico de mirada ámbar mientras ojeaba a su alrededor

- bien eso es todo- dijo sam- salgan los extras que les dijimos déjenos a los principales

-esta sakuno lista?-dijo sam al megáfono Marie levanto los dedos- bien acción….

La música volvió a sonar , habían salido la mitad de los chicos ahora solo quedaban los de seigaku además de algunas chicas y chicos que bailaban en torno a una mesa

La música cambio y todos se pararon de golpe, sakuno salio de entre las palmeras con un diminuto bikini de color negro y sujetaba un pareo de color rojo en una de las manos

Ryoma trago en seco jamás la había visto así, lucia tremendamente sexy, pero parecía enfadada pero eso no hacia sino incrementar su belleza, todos los hombres pensaron en lo mismo

-corte dijo sam con brusquedad- sakuno querida que fue eso???

-entre- dijo sakuno escuetamente se veía enojada- dijiste entra en acción y entre no?

-que te pasa?- dijo sam acercándose a ella- ahora que es?

- esto- dijo señalando su bikini- es muy corto y además…….. no puedo hacer eso que me estas pidiendo

- no es tan difícil el menos para ti- le dijo sam- he visto como te pavoneas en la cancha has lo mismo

- en la cancha no "me pavoneo " compito para ser la mejor no ando pavoneándome con 5 centímetros de licra negra –dijo al chica enfadada –

-no entiendo que estés enfadada- dijo sam y el equipo se acerco a ella junto a Anthony , sumire y Peter

-no lo entiendes?- casi escupió sakuno- de ningún modo venderé mi cuerpo de esta manera, soy una tenista, soy una deportista y si soy famosa, espero que sea por mi talento , no porque me pongo bikinis que bien podrían pasar por pañuelos desechables

- es parte del comercial- dijo sam- es mostrara ese lado sexy tuyo , que muestras cada vez que juegas?

-estas loco- le espeto sakuno- yo no juego sexy al tenis , yo simplemente juego y si piensas que saldré de esta manera estas equivocado………..chicos nos vamos- dijo y se amarro el pareo a la cintura

- y el dinero que perderás?- dijo sam desesperado y perfectamente audible para todos, sakuno seguía dándole la espalda - no iban a construir un hospital con el?...además debes de asistir a esa gala benéfica para recabar fondos, el patrocinador así lo espera, son solo unas tomas en todo el comercial

- golpe bajo-oyó ryoma que decía Peter en un susurro

-………..no voy a salir ante las cámaras solo con esto- dijo sakuno aun sin voltear

-……..si no hay mas remedio- dijo sam con un prolongado suspiro- mira , ya se que no te gusta pero solo será un momento y si quieres puedes ponerte el pareo así como lo tienes ahora, serán dos segundos solo dos vale?

- esta bien- le dijo sakuno apesadumbrada- y mas les vale a los patrocinadores que recabe mucho dinero o no volveré a hacer esto…..

Entonces sakuno volvió a acomodarse detrás de las palmeras, cuadrando los hombros y los chicos vieron como se concentraba

-ya sabes sakuno- le dijo sam en tono conciliador- solo sales de entre las palmeras, caminas con sensualidad……..mhhh bueno como si fueras a ver a tu oponente y miras hacia al frente como si estuviera ahí el amor de tu vida de acuerdo?

- si claro….lo de siempre - dijo sakuno sarcástica no sabia como caminar sensual ni como mirar al amor de su vida

-mira hacia la cámara y listo lo podremos hacer en una toma- le dijo sam

Todos entonces salieron de la toma para dejara sakuno en un principio

-vamos, como si estuvieras en un partido concéntrate como en uno- se dijo así misma en un susurro que nadie oyó

-y…..acción-dijo sam

La música había cambiado para ser ahora una melodía suave, tranquila, sakuno salio de entre los árboles con paso seguro, pero todos pudieron notar la seguridad que sam había dicho, sakuno siempre caminaba sensual con pasos medianos, se acerco felinamente hacia su marca y entonces vio hacia la cámara , pero detrás de ella estaban los chicos sonriéndole, sakuno apenas pudo notarlos cuando su mirada quedo atrapada en la de ryoma

Los ojos dorados del chico atraparon los suyos como en una caricia, la chica no supo actuar no quería romper ese momento, era muy extraño… porque no podía dejar de verlo?

-yyyy…corte- dijo sam- felicitaciones estuviste bien

El director abrazo a sakuno rompiendo el encanto

-fue una perfecta mirada enamorada- dijo el hombre- creo que hasta hubo un sonrojo-seguía diciendo el hombre- no cabe duda , eres una actriz innata…. Ya veras cuando terminemos el comercial te encantara

Toda la mañana siguieron haciendo tomas, de sakuno ahora con los chicos bailando, hubo un fotógrafo que le estaba tomando fotos a la chica para el comercial impreso

El tema del patrocinador era que sakuno estando en una fiesta ,disfrutando, ve algo a lo lejos, corre hacia ala playa y el mar le entrega una raqueta, ella la toma y hace una pose conocida ,en ningún momento habla solo aparecía le patrocinador

Los ryoma y los demás no dejaron de admirar el profesionalismo de sakuno, quien por ayudar a los demás era capaz de doblegarse un poco, así se lo hicieron saber mientras descansaban un poco de entre toma y toma

- es solo que uno debe de tener prioridades….hay mucha maldad ne el mundo y yo solo quiero equilibrar la balaza. Aunque es un poco tonto…. No con el tenis se hará un mundo mejor pero yo prefiero pensar que es así….- dijo sakuno y dio un largo suspiro, decidió cambiar de tema - saben hacia mucho que no venia a Japón- dijo la chica melancólica- nunca Salí del distrito de seigaku hasta que me descubrieron……. Y esto es tan hermoso……..

-si quieres podríamos hacer turismo antes de irnos- dijo eiji entusiasmado

- me encantaría- a sakuno le brillaron los ojos para después entristecerse otra vez- no, es imposible…. No puedo salir del hotel además para mi desgracia aquí todo mundo conoce mi rostro y no podríamos disfrutar de nada sin toparnos con algún periodista o paparazzi

-sakuno tu turno-dijo Marie acercándose- es la ultima toma

-eso me llevan diciendo desde hace dos horas- dijo divertida-…regreso en un momento chicos- dijo sakuno y vio sus rostros preocupados- no se preocupen , ya me acostumbre a estar siempre dentro de hoteles sin visitar las ciudades, es el camino que elegí y no me preocupa , mientras pueda seguir jugando tenis nada mas me importa- y se alejo de ahí

- se veía triste- dijo momoshiro

-que lastima que ella no pueda divertirse como los demás- dijo oishi

-podríamos ayudarla- dijo fuji con su misteriosa sonrisa

-como?-le pregunto kawamura

-podríamos disfrazarla y así saldría de incógnito- dijo fuji a los demás

- hasta que piensan algo bueno-les dijo kaoru

-hay un 90 de probabilidades que funcione-dijo sadaharu

Ryoma y tezuka no dijeron nada peor se veían complacidos con eso

Pero de repente algo estremeció el lugar cambiando la panorámica de todo

El sonido de dos disparos

Toda la gente grito y trato de esconderse, ryoma se preocupo por sakuno pero momo lo había agachado debajo de la mesa en la que estaban, un "protejan a sakuno",seguido de un "donde esta ella" se oyó por todo el lugar

Otros dos disparos y después el silencio

-sakuno sakuno estas bien?- fue le grito de Anthony corriendo hacia la chica

Todos los chicos corrieron a ver a sakuno

La chica estaba sentada en al arena se veía pálida y temblorosa

-porque porque- dijo sakuno enterrando la cabeza en las rodillas y empezó a sollozar

Ryoma se acerco pero Peter llego primero y tomo a sakuno entre sus fuertes brazos y cargándola se la llevo de ahí

Anthony , sumire y los chicos los siguieron en silencio hasta le hotel, peter la parecer había llamado refuerzos pues de inmediato 4 hombres con trajes obscuros se les acercaron y rodearon a sakuno, todos se percataros que tenían armas semiautomáticas firmemente sujetas en la s manos, sin decir palabra entraron hasta la suite de sakuno

Los demás se quedaron en al sala mientras Peter y sumire iba a recostar a la chica , casi de inmediato Peter regreso con su rostro totalmente serio

- no la había visto tan mal- dijo Peter revolviéndose el cabello- es incluso peor que cuando la atacaron……

- iban sobre ella?- dijo momo en un susurro , esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían

- si … no le dieron, solo pegaron contra al arena pero muy cerca de donde estaba ella- dijo Anthony

Todos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, sakuno corría un peligro inminente

- que es eso?-dijo eiji de repente señalando al mesita de entrada

-que es que?- le dijo oishi

-eso mira parece un paquete- dijo eiji

Todos voltearon hacia donde señalaba y efectivamente era un paquete alargado con un enorme moño rosa

Anthony se acerco y de inmediato lo abrió, soltó una palabrota y dejo el paquete en la mesa

-esos bastardos- dijo el hombre- Peter llama de inmediato al servicio que se lleven esa porquería

Todos notaron el aroma dulzon y a algo descompuesto, que empezó a olerse, curiosos se acercaron y se sorprendieron de lo que encontraron

Dentro en al caja había una paloma blanca, sus cloacas plumas estaban llenas de sangre pues la paloma estaba muerta, degollada, además de otras alimañas que se movían en el cuerpo de la paloma muerta , una tarjeta con las palabras- la próxima eres tu – en sangre les decían todo

- esos estupidos mafiosos- dijo Peter debemos irnos de esta habitación saben que esta aquí

-de inmediato, pero debemos dejarla descansar y ni una palabra de esto a ella- dijo

lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia los demás- ella esta mal y no creo que sea bueno que esto siga así

-de acuerdo-contesto tezuka entendiendo la situación de todo

La tarde paso con tensión todos ,cada uno pensando y preocupados por sakuno, quien estaba durmiendo en su habitación

Sakuno salio al caer la noche, vestida con su pijama los miro dándoles una tímida sonrisa

- lo lamento,-dijo ella sin verlos- me sentí un poco mal pero es todo

-no te preocupes es compresible- dijo fuji- pero ya te sientes mejor?

- si yo estoy bien- dijo la chica- pronto atraparan a esos sujetos y yo podré al fin ser libre-dijo con un suspiro

-donde están Peter y Anthony- dijo ryoma hablando con firmeza y después de haber notado el cansado semblante de sakuno

-fueron por la cena-le dijo momo extrañado

-ponte ropa común , tráete unos lentes y una gorra rápido- ordeno el príncipe a sakuno

- pero porque?-dijo la chica extrañada

- vamos a salir a pasear- dijo ryoma como si no fuera nada

-estas loco?- le dijo eiji- sakuno no debe de salir en estos momentos

-seria un acto irresponsable-dijo kaoru

- no sabrá nadie que es ella- dijo ryoma- además solo será una hora no creo que pase nada en una hora

- pero peter y Anthony?- dijo sakuno

- ve a acomodar almohadas en tu cama nosotros les diremos que te has quedado dormida y que no quieres que te molesten-dijo ryoma como si ya hubiera hecho eso antes

-suena bien- dijo eiji

- eiji- lo regaño oishi- no es momento para que sakuno salga , puede ser peligroso

Automáticamente todos voltearon a ver a tezuka quien le dirigió a sakuno una mirada atenta

- quieres ir?- dijo tezuka escuetamente

Sakuno lo pensó por un momento se sentía un poco mal y deprimida pero si le gustaría ver al menos un poco la ciudad

-si- dijo tímidamente

- entonces se hará- dijo tezuka- pero echizen te prestara unas ropas

-porque?- se quejo de inmediato el chico

-si salimos con una mujer de inmediato se darán cuenta- dijo tezuka- salir varios hombres no causara furor alguno

-capitán eres asombroso- dijo kawamura con orgullo-es una excelente idea

-ustedes dos pongan almohadas en el cuarto de sakuno y cierren por dentro- dijo tezuka- nosotros- dijo señalándose a si mismo, a echizen y a sakuno- iremos al cuarto de ryoma para que ella se cambie nos vemos en el lobby en 10 minutos y que nadie sospeche , te lo encargo fuji

-lo que ordenes tezuka-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

Todos se fueron hacia donde tezuka les había dicho

Cuando Anthony y Peter llegaron syusuke los observo con una mirada seria

-sakuno despertó pero volvió a dormirse-dijo el chico con voz firme-dice que no quiere que nadie la moleste, ni que entren a su habitación, necesita estar sola

- pobrecilla- dijo Peter- lo entendemos, iremos a nuestra habitación para preparar los pasajes de vuelta

- nosotros vamos a salir a dar una vuelta necesitamos tranquilizarnos también- les continuo diciendo fuji- regresamos en una hora de acuerdo?

-si -dijo Anthony- su abuela esta hablando con la prensa para que no haya malos entendidos en una hora y media nos vemos aquí para cenar

-vamonos- dijo eiji rápidamente y todos salieron de ahí

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de ryoma

- me queda un poco grande- dijo sakuno desde el baño

Cabe decir que ryoma fijaba la vista en todos los puntos excepto en la puerta entreabierta del baño, no se podía ver nada peor el solo saber que sakuno estaba desvistiéndose en su baño-su baño- era algo que tenia a todas su hormonas revolucionadas

Cuando sakuno salio portaba unos pantalones algo grandes para ella, lo que era bueno porque encubría sus piernas y sus caderas, una playera tipo polo , pero aun no tenia nada para cubrirse el rostro

Así llegaron los demás y contemplaron el cambio de sakuno

-hubieran visto a syusuke-les dijo momo

-hubo un 100 de probabilidades de que no nos descubran-les dijo sadaharu

-todavía no canten victoria- dijo tezuka que aun no sabemos como cubrirle el rostro

Ryoma saco una de sus características gorras con una R en el frente y se lo dio a sakuno la chica se recogió todo el cabello y con trabajos pudo meterse la gorra

Todos la observaron fijamente , la chica se sonrojo y dijo tímidamente

-que pasa?, porque me ven así

-bueno-dijo un poco sonrojado eijI- te sigues viendo muy linda –dijo corriendo par abrazarla-te ves adorable

-como?- dijo sakuno confundida

- pareces aun una chica- dijo fuji y después maliciosamente se acerco a sadaharu y le quito los lentes para colocárselos a sakuno

Sakuno se desconcentro porque cuando se los puso fuji puso una cara de sorpresa , ryoma que estaba cerca de ahí también la vio, se parecía a hiragizawa agito la cabeza porque había pensado en esa extraña chica?

-no podrá ver con eso syusuke- lo reprendió tezuka-quítaselos mejor que se ponga unos lentes negros de sol

-oishi saco los suyos y se los colocaron ahora si parecía un chico, algo delgado pero un chico

-listo- dijo kaoru- podremos irnos así

- irán todos?- dijo sorprendida sakuno- no quiero molestarlos

-debemos cuidarte- le guiño un ojo momo- además también queremos divertirnos

- chicos- dijo sakuno conmovida- muchas gracias…. nadie había hecho esto por mi nunca….

-oye eres una chica muy buena y no mereces pasar por esto-dijo Kawamura-además será mas divertido para nosotros así podremos disfrutar todos este viaje

Y así lo hicieron, todos se dedicaron a pasear y a comprar souvenir por todos lados, momo y eiji no querían abandonar los puestos de comida y ryoma, tezuka y sakuno estuvieron a punto de retar a unos chicos en unas canchas de tenis que habían en la playa

Se tomaron muchas fotos sakuno claro esta que no se quito el disfraz pero aun así todos estaban contentos, sakuno sentía una afinidad y una alegría como hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía y los chicos se sentían protectores y encariñados con la chica

Aunque fue muy rápido sakuno se divirtió como nunca y así se los dijo de regreso al hotel

- chicos ,es la tarde mas maravillosa del mundo- dijo sakuno- no se como pagárselos

- no es nada- le dijo sonriente fuji- con tu sonrisa basta

Todos asintieron ante este comentario tan galante y molestaron un poco a Fuji, sakuno se volvió a cambiar en el baño y justo cuando estaba regresando la puerta se abrió de par en par, su abuela y unos preocupados Peter y Anthony entraron

- nos tenias preocupados donde estabas?

- hemos estado en este cuarto todo el tiempo- les dijo sakuno- me desperté y me sentí sola , así que vine con los chicos

- nos preocupaste sakuno- dijo su abuela –es todo

- debes irte mañana a primera hora- le dijo Peter- hemos despistado a todos diciéndoles que te vas esta noche, nosotros nos iremos para despistar

-es imperativo que regreses a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí- le dijo Anthony

-si…si- dijo al chica y entonces suspiro- entonces, será mejor que nos despidamos ustedes y yo no?

- si quieres puedo ir contigo a….-dijo Peter y sakuno lo interrumpió

-no, estoy bien- dijo la chica con una sonrisa sincera - ahora mas que nunca siento que ese lugar es donde debo de estar en estos momentos

El fuerte hombre no quiso decir mas, abrazo fuertemente a sakuno y después de despedirse con un gesto de los demás se marcho rápidamente

- es muy sensible- les explico sakuno- es muy difícil para el

-sakuno yo- dijo Anthony inusualmente tímido- has pensado.. en lo que te dije antes de… Bueno de que te escondieras?-dijo mirándola ansioso

A ryoma no le gustaba para nada esa mirada de borrego degollado.. que pregunta le había dicho?

-Tony yo…- empezó sakuno algo sonrojada, utilizando por primera ver el mote cariñoso que tenía el chico - aun no he pensado en nada, primero quiero terminar esto y después…… después hablaremos

-con eso me basta- dijo Anthony quien erróneamente pensó que sería una respuesta afirmativa y entonces sin que nadie lo previera tomo fuertemente a sakuno y la abrazo, quiso plantarle un beso, pero la chica giro su rostro y se lo termino dando en la mejilla

- no Anthony - dijo sakuno firme- no te confundas, no he pensado en nada porque mi prioridad es que los asesinos de Sara estén en la cárcel, en cuanto a lo que tu quieres ……… lo siento pero….. no es posible…… te veo como un hermano nada mas

-sakuno- dijo el chico soltándola y mirándola- si ahora lo veo, nunca tuve oportunidad………dime el sabe jugar tenis?

- que?- dijo sakuno confundida

- a mi no me puedes engañar, te conozco desde que llegaste a América, desde que eras una niña ……..y ahora veo en tu mirada que hay alguien mas…estas enamorada de alguien ..dime sabe jugar tenis?

-estas loco?- dijo sakuno sonrojada y apartándose, a todos les daba curiosidad el nombre del chico que había cautivado el corazón de sakuno- yo no me enamorado de nadie- dijo negándose vehementemente- además no estoy en aún posición de enamorarme……. Nunca me lo perdonaría que por esta situación le pasara algo a…- dijo sin querer - que estaba diciendo?-su mirada se cruzo por un breve instante con ryoma y la chica se sonrojo pero después agito la cabeza- no, no es nada, no puedo permitirme eso y es todo

-eres joven porque no?- dijo su abuela con una sonrisa misteriosa si su nieta se había enamorado entonces de seguro el susodicho estaría en seigaku- cuando tu madre tenia tu edad se enamoro de tu padre y ya sabes lo que dicen de los romances de los ryuzaki

-Que dicen?- dijo eiji curioso sin poder contenerse

-y aquí va de nuevo- dijo sakuno rodando los ojos

-hay dos reglas para enamorarse en la familia ryuzaki y hasta ahora nadie las ha roto, la primera es que un ryuzaki siempre se enamorara de un deportista, estas ultimas generaciones han sido tenistas y la otra- dijo viendo a sakuno con malicia- es amor a primer a vista……y para siempre, no ha aviado nunca un divorcio en la familia

- eso es distinto abuela yo ni siquiera he ……-dijo y se corto rápidamente y se sonrojo aun mas

-tu ni siquiera que?- dijo sadaharu sumamente emocionado y escribiendo en su libreta-

-nada, nada- dijo al chica muy roja- Tony eso no tiene nada que ver

- solo es una pregunta- dijo Tony- sabe jugar tenis?...

Sakuno entonces se puso a pensar un poco en el príncipe seria a caso la tradición de los ryuzaki?, estaría enamorada de el?...entonces para su sorpresa dijo

-si…….- dijo al chica avergonzad a y mirando hacia a bajo-

-lo sabia- dijo el chico con una sonrisa algo triste- crees que si yo…..no, olvídalo no funcionaria……….espero que sepa ese chico que es muy afortunado….adiós mi dulce sakuno aun no me he rendido……

Y sin decir mas se fue de ahí, sakuno se lanzo a la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos

- no puedo creerlo- dijo la chica- no puedo creerlo

-quien es?- dijo eiji emocionado- algún tenista famoso?... alguien que quizás conocemos?

Ryoma estaba molesto realmente molesto, parecía que le había dado un golpe justo en el estomago, sakuno estaba enamorada, no habría nada mas que hacer

-no es nada de eso- dijo sakuno roja como la grana - no les hagan caso, Tony es un paranoico

- bueno, bueno ya a descansar- dijo sumire- mañana nos vamos temprano y quiero que estén listos

Todos asintieron y una sonrojada sakuno decidió que era buen momento para dormirse

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban despidiéndose en una sala privada del aeropuerto sakuno llevaba gorra y lentes para no ser reconocida

- fue un gusto conocerte- dijo tezuka mirándola fijamente- eres tal como nos había dicho tu abuela

- eres sensacional- apunto eiji abrazándola y levantándola- escríbenos

- ojala todo salga bien- dijo kaoru tímidamente

- para que nos vayas a visitar pronto- completo momoshiro

-te estaremos esperando- dijo kawamura

- aproximadamente en dos meses-dijo sadaharu con una sonrisa

- no empiecen- dijo oishi- pero si te queremos ver en seigaku

- aunque parece como si ya estuvieras ahí- dijo Fuji con una sonrisa maliciosa

- ustedes son sensacionales-les dijo sakuno ignorado la mirada de Fuji- tienen demasiado talento, en los encuentros mixtos que he tenido no he podido encontrar a tenistas como ustedes…..en verdad quisiera jugar con ustedes para aprender sus técnicas

- cuando todo esto acabe- dijo su abuela tomándola de las manos- .. te gustaría cursar la escuela en Japón

Sakuno y los demás se sorprendieron, la oportunidad de ser una chica normal, pero su tenis?, podría dejarlo?

Sakuno iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por el sonido molesto de su celular, con la mirada apenada, sakuno contesto y su cara cambio completamente

-Si?...lo se… ya me voy…. Pero…..esta bien….no eres mi dueño…….llego en un momento- todos podían oír las protestas de un hombre del otro lado no entendían pero sakuno se había tenido que alejar el teléfono de la oreja- si lo entiendo pero yo me siento atrapada no lo entiendes?...bueno si te pones en ese plan.-dijo la chica y cerro el teléfono de un golpe…- Dios como me protege…-mascullo

- estas bien querida?- dijo sumire con una mano en el hombro

-si no es nada- dijo sakuno- solo espero que esto acabe….dijo sacudiendo al cabeza- me tengo que ir mi avión saldrá dentro de poco ya saben….seguridad, no será anunciado , solo me están esperando

Sakuno apenada fue con sus abuela y le dio un abrazo y un beso, cosa que repitió con todos inclusive con un sonrojado ryoma con el cual se detuvo un segundo mas que los demás

- no se preocupen, el esta molesto eso e s todo- dijo al chica dando un suspiro- gracias a todos por darme algo de realidad a mi vida…. Nos veremos pronto- se despidió y subió las escaleras eléctricas que la separaban de todos, en un ultimo momento se volteo y dijo con una enorme sonrisa- sabes??? Creo que si me gustaría estar en seigaku….por algún extraño motivo creo que el uniforme me sentaría bien- y con esto desapareció de la vista de todos

- su nieta es una mujer valiente- apunto tezuka

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el

Ryoma solo se quedo contemplando las escaleras que se llevaban una parte de su corazón

Continuara…..

Hola perdón por al tardanza pero bueno, haré esto rápido , mándenme reviews con su opiniones si les gusto este cap o no

Les prometo mas cosas, para el próximo capitulo y si al fin un beso entre nuestro protagonistas

Alguien que sospecha el secreto de sakuno y los celos que despertara el príncipe

Sakuno descubre que la han seguido hasta Japón y eso la tiene muy mortificada

Este fic será corto así que no se lo pierdan le calculo otros 3 o 4 capítulos mas y no mas ok nos veremos pronto

Visten mis otros fics que están actualizados y si le s gusta shaman king no olviden el resurgimiento de pactos por amor de acuerdo?

Nos veremos y manden reviews por favor

Avances del próximo capitulo:

- casi te descubren estas loca

-muye bien ensayemos esta obra no se hará sola jóvenes

-me intrigas, eres tan misteriosa

-ella vendrá conmigo

-cuidado con tu…..peluca?

-quien eres en verdad?

-tengo que besarlo en los ensayos?

-celoso ryoma?

-te gusta sakuno ryuzaki?

-me vengare de ustedes Seigaku

-ella es mía no te metas en esto tenista……

-hola venimos a visitarte sabemos que no estas bien

-nunca he besado a nadie

El próximo capitulo se llamara: dos vidas….. o son tres?, el beso del príncipe….

Manden reviews


	6. Dos vidas o son tres?, el beso

La canciones para este capitulo

Britney Spears - Oops I did it again

Los hombres g-Devuélveme a mi chica

La quinta estación-Me muero

**Capitulo 6: dos vidas….. ****o son tres?, el beso del príncipe….**

Para una mujer, el primer beso es el final del principio; para un hombre, el comienzo del final.

Helen Rowland _(1875-1950) Periodista y humorista estadounidense._

Sakuno se había ido hacia Tokio al mismo tiempo que los chicos solo que en un avión de otra compañía, poco antes de aterrizar, la chica se fue al baño del avión para cambiarse se coloco la peluca, los pupilentes, los lentes y la ropa holgada , como era la única pasajero del primera clase nadie se percato, a excepción de una azafata del cambio de la chica misteriosa

Sakuno corrió por el aeropuerto con su pequeño bolso, por alguna extraña razón ella siempre se perdía, había quedado con los agentes del FBI en verse en las salidas internaciones o nacionales?, por dios tenias un pésimo sentido de la orientación

Seguía corriendo cuando de repente choco con alguien provocando la caída de ambos

- lo siento mucho- dijo sin mirar a la apersona con la que choco- iba muy distraída

-que haces aquí?-dijo una voz profunda que sakuno conocía bien

- ryoma- dijo sorprendida y muy nerviosa , no pensaba encontrarlo ahí y de seguro…..

-hola akari- dijo eiji corriendo a abrazarla, esa chica le causaba un sentimiento extraño

-hola eiji, chicos- dijo akari con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras pensaba- rayos, se supone que no deberían verme, donde estará Andrews?

-y que haces aquí?- dijo fuji con esa sonrisa

- este yo. Ahorita….estaba- dijo sakuno pero de inmediato todos se percataron que no llevaba maletas, la chica no las necesitaba, su ropa de sakuno se la había llevado Anthony ….

-Akari- grito alguien y de inmediato una mancha castaña atropello a akari tirándola al piso los lentes se le cayeron

- Ayumi?- dijo sakuno sujetándose la cabeza sentía la peluca demasiado floja y temía que se cayera- llegabas hoy?

-eres una distraída- dijo ayumi- si a eso vienes a recogerme o?- le dijo taladrándola con laminada

- ah si eso es cierto….-dijo akari- venia por ti…. Y como te fue?

Los tenistas estaban atentos a la conversación de las chicas

- no tengo buenas noticias tenemos que hablar , vamos a tu departamento?- dijo ayumi de repente muy seria, levantándose y levantando a sakuno

- claro- dijo sakuno un poco preocupad a – pero todavía tenemos que esperar a…

-Te he estado buscando en al puerta 10- dijo un voz fría a sus espaldas

-andrews….- dijo sakuno volteando a ver al agente

Todos pudieron reconocer a ese sujeto como aquel que se llevo a sakuno el día de la audición

- perdón, pensé que era la puerta 7- sakuno lo dijo con timidez

- eres demasiado distraída- dijo andrews con una mueca de desden- deberás corregir eso, no voy a estar buscándote por siempre

- lo se, lo siento- dijo sakuno humildemente

Ryoma no entendía el porque akari se mostraba tan dócil a ese sujeto, porque le hacia caso?, además tenía unas ganas de destrozarlo por hablarle así pero pudo contenerse

-Es hora de irnos tu descuido nos ha costado mucho- dijo andrews fríamente e ignorando a los demás comenzó a caminar

-ese sujeto parece que tiene un palo en el trasero- dijo con amargura ayumi – no se como lo soportas

-tengo que hacerlo-dijo sakuno ajena a todo- sin el yo….

-ya ,ya será mejor marcharnos no quiero que también la agarre conmigo- dijo ayumi sujetando su maleta – nos vemos chicos

- hasta luego- dijo sakuno roja como la grana se había olvidado de ellos-y se marcho rápidamente

- ok vuelvo decir que esto esta muy raro- dijo eiji

-no creo que akari hubiera estado esperando a ayumi- dijo momo

- y ese sujeto otra vez- dijo enfadado kaoru- es muy descortés

-basta ya- dijo tezuka con convicción- no debemos meternos en esto, vamos todos a casa mañana habrá entrenamiento doble

Entre muecas de disgusto todos se marcharon de ahí sin dejar de pensar en la extraña actitud de akari

Al día siguiente después de clases, todos en el club de tenis le preguntaban a los titulares cosas sobre sakuno ryuzaki , los titulares respondían con emoción recordando a la chica con cariño, akari quién se mantenía alejada de eso, pues sentía un poco de pena el esconderse de esos chicos que tan bien le habían tratado, además que era muy extraño el verse a través de los ojos de los demás

-una excelente tenista- decía tezuka

- una chica muy tímida- decía inui

- alguien muy compasivo- decía fuji

-muy hermosa- apuntaba momoshiro

-aun el falta mucho- decía ryoma como todo comentario

A sakuno le gustaba verlos entrenar, ella conocía a muchos tenistas, algunos de ellos solo lo hacían por el dinero, por el prestigio o por el estatus que te daba le jugara un deporte tan elegante, pero ellos, esos chicos lo hacían por amor al deporte, sakuno era conciente que no todos podrían ser profesionales, pero su amor por ese blanco deporte los hacia mucho mas valiosos a su vista

- te veo totalmente absorbida- dijo gwen a su espalda- se nota que lo amas no?

-a que te refieres?- dijo sonrojada sakuno

- al tenis mujer – dijo gwen divertida- no me digas que uno de esos tenistas te ha robado el corazón?

- no, no para nada como crees? -dijo sakuno negando con la cabeza vehementemente - oye creo que mejor me voy al ensayo de teatro- dijo para cambiar de tema

- súper voy contigo, no esta de mas que te vea y te diga como vas- dijo gwen con una sonrisa ensayada- además, si estoy mas tiempo aquí me arriesgo a un partido

-como quieras- dijo sakuno marchándose rápidamente de ahí

Ryoma pudo ver a akari marcharse , y eso por algún motivo lo molesto, porque se iba antes de que terminara el entrenamiento?

Mientras tanto en el auditorio de teatro los encargados ya empezaban a armar el espectáculo que darían

-necesitaremos mas tramoyistas- apunto kaede- quien sabe porque pero en esta ocasión han comprado mas boletos

-cuando ensayamos- dijo el co-protagonista de la obra el apuesto shigeru

- pues desde ahora- dijo kaede revisando sus hojas- akari ,shigeru iniciemos el ensayo

Gwen le levanto un pulgar para darle ánimos a la chica y esta asintió nerviosa -muy bien ensayemos esta obra no se hará sola jóvenes

Los ensayos fueron fáciles o al menos a si los sintió sakuno, como si estuviera en algún comercial, era casi lo mismo de siempre, algunas indicaciones por aquí y por alla, que hablara mas fuerte que se parara derecha y que besara a shigeru

Un momento

Que?

- que dijiste?- le dijo sakuno a kaede la chica que seria la directora

-que es el turno de ensayar el beso- dijo kaede

Nadie se había percatado que eiji había entrado al auditorio seguido de momo y un obligado ryoma , eiji los había convencido de ir por akari ya que quería que fuera con ellos a tomar un helado, los demás a excepción de tezuka estaban afuera esperándolos

Pero se quedaron de piedra al oír las palabras de la chica

Sakuno quien estaba en su mundo pensando que hacer a continuación

-tengo que besarlo en los ensayos?- dijo un poco cohibida viendo hacia shigeru el cual ya se había acercado a ella y la tomaba de los hombros

-por supuesto- dijo este con una mueca burlona en sus duras facciones- eres una actriz no?... pues un beso es lo mas normal del mundo

-pero es que….es que yo- dijo sakuno cada vez mas roja y temblorosa ya que shigueru se acercaba cada vez mas a ella

Gwen en las butacas se había levantado de improvisto sabiendo perfectamente el porque del titubeo de sakuno, volteo hacia todos lados tratando de ayudar a su amiga y entonces vio a los tres chicos que estaban mirando hacia la pareja, con una sonrisa noto que ryoma se encontraba algo enojado

La chica de inmediato fue hacia ellos

-akari necesita ayuda, se los explicaremos mas tarde- dijo al chica- dime- le dijo a momoshiro- tienes novia?

-de que hablas?- dijo el pelinegro – eso en que ayudara a akari

- solo contesta- dijo apurada gwen

-pues no, no tengo- dijo momoshiro algo rojo

-muy bien- dijo gwen tomándolo por los hombros- nunca beso a nadie que tenga novia….-entonces se giro hacia el escenario justo cuando el beso se iba a consumar

-hey akari- dijo gwen con un grito que hizo que se rompiera lo que sea que se estaba construyendo ahí y que voltearan a verla- es algo así mira

-de que diablos……-había empezado a decir momoshiro cuando los labios de gwen tomaron lo suyos en un salvaje beso

El beso a pesar de ser apasionante era frió sin sentimientos por ninguno de los dos, por eso acabo rápido

-vaya- dijo momo tocándose los labios

Pero lo había conseguido, había frustrado el beso entre shigueru, sakuno le dijo gracias con una seña

-creo que ya es tarde- dijo sakuno saliéndose de entre los brazos de shigeru y haciéndole una disculpa con la cabeza- y tenia un compromiso previo, puedo marcharme?

-eres la protagonista- dijo kaede- no puedes salirte así de de un ensayo vamos por lo mas importante

-ella vendrá conmigo- dijo ryoma de repente subiéndose al escenario

Los demás lo observaron asombrados, cuando había llegado hasta ahí?

-eso es cierto?- dijo kaede viendo a ryoma un poco sonrojada, era de todos conocido que los tenistas de seigaku tenían "privilegios" especiales

-si- dijo sakuno un poco dudosa- el va a acompañarme…a…..

-comprar algunas cosas para la obra- dijo ryoma viendo a sakuno profundamente

- si eso- dijo sakuno agradeciendo en el alma a ryoma por sacarla de tan incomoda situación

-entonces esta bien- dijo kaede con un suspiro- que remedio, eres nueva así que no sabes nada de esto pero en el próximo ensayo terminaremos con lo que empezamos aquí esta bien

Sakuno dio un tirante , si, y ryoma la jalo hacia la salida, shigeru los observo con el ceño fruncido, no, el no apreciaba nada a ese tenista ni a ese grupo tan escandaloso, akari era su protagonista…. Suya

Sakuno estaba callada desde que salieron del teatro, momoshiro y eiji las llevaron con ellos a la heladería como estaba previsto, pero todos notaron el pesado humor de la pelinegra

- déjalo pasar querida- le dijo gwen a sakuno captando la atención de todos- esta tarde arreglaremos eso

- pero es que yo- dijo sakuno algo angustiada

- lo se- dijo gwen comprensiva – y solucionaremos eso hoy. Mhhhhhh dime aquí hay buenos lugares para bailar?

-no se, yo también acabo de llegar acá si no lo recuerdas,- dijo sakuno- apenas he salido de la ciudad- y entonces sospecho algo- para que quieres saberlo?

-esta noche iremos a que te relajes un poco y quien sabe- añadió maliciosa- encontraremos a alguien que te ayude con tu problemita

Todos notaron como la cara de akari pasaba a un bonito rojo semáforo

- de que hablan ustedes dos- dijo eiji sin entender nada

- a que sakuno no quiere besar a shigeru- explico gwen paciente- porque nunca ha dado un beso

-no tenias que decir eso- dijo sakuno poniendo su cabeza en la mesa en gesto avergonzado- voy a lanzarme de un puente ahora

-nunca has besado a nadie?- dijo un fuji con una sonrisa- eso es muy tierno

-en serio, un puente alto…- dijo sakuno al oír eso

- y que tiene de especial eso- dijo kaoru- pues que bese a ese chico y ya

Ryoma lo miro malamente sin saber, porque, una parte de el quería borrar a ese actorcillo

-eres un tonto serpiente- le dijo momo- para una chica el primer beso debe de ser especial

- en eso tienes toda la razón- dijo kawamura- lo hacen por cariño a una persona

-las estadísticas lo muestran- dijo inui apuntando en su libreta

- un puente en verdad alto, no mejor al metro- decía sakuno al oír todas las opiniones

-Ah, recuerdo mi primer beso- dijo gwen pensativa mientras comía un poco de helado- fue con ese chico…. Como se llamaba?...Stuart me jalo fuera del foro y zas…….

-no tienes que contar eso- le dijo sakuno- tu ya estas acostumbrada has hecho eso muchas besas

-oh querida mía- dijo en tono sabelotodo gwen- un beso real es mucho muy diferente a un de mentira

-a si?- dijo sakuno- dime en que se diferencian, es lo mismo, juntas los labios y ya- dijo la pelinegra

-eres muy inocente – dijo gwen con una sonrisa calida- veras: en un beso de mentira como dices solo se juntan los labios, rápidamente, sin ningún sentimiento, tienes que actuar ya sabes, pero al final no sientes nada………eso al menos paso eso, en nuestro beso no momoshiro?

- la besaste?- dijo un escandalizado oishi

- solo fue para sacar a akari del apuro- le dijo el pelinegro- y es verdad no sentí nada

-ah, pero en un beso de verdad, ves a tu amado a los ojos, sientes que te puedes fundir en ellos- empezó a decir con suavidad la chica-vas acercando tu cuerpo a el sin saber porque, solo porque sabes que tienes que hacerlo, vas cerrando los ojos poco a poco, mientras sus alientos se entremezclan, y entonces, cuando sientes que no puedes mas, porque tienes un ejercito de mariposas dentro del estomago, sus labios hacen contacto con los tuyos y se funden en uno solo, mueves los labios con ternura o pasión, dependiendo de los sentimientos y por un momento, por uno solo, te gustaría quedarte en ese lugar para siempre………..

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tales palabras ya que todos alguna vez sintieron eso a excepción de dos personas sentadas en esa mesa

- wow- dijo eiji- eso exactamente me paso a mi

- a mi también – dijo un tímido kawamura

-nunca he besado a nadie-dijo sakuno- así que no he sentido nada de eso de que me hablas

-eso es un beso de verdad- dijo gwen y entonces un celular sonó, Gwen lo respondió hablando rápidamente en ingles- _no……..i´m not …….ok………send me later……..ok i singing…..i like that……byeeeee…care you_ (no, yo no, esta bien, …mándamelo después, esta bien, cantare ,me gusta eso, adiós, cuídate), bueno ya tengo a donde iremos, aun karaoke, en muy popular por estas tierras no?

-karaoke?- dijo sakuno extrañada- de ninguna forma iré contigo a un karaoke, ya veré como me libro yo de shigueru después de todo

-iremos todos- propuso eiji- suena divertido verdad capitán?- dijo viendo a tezuka el único que había permanecido callado desde que llegaron

El chico vio a sakuno profundamente y asintió

- bien iremos a un karaoke- dijo un entusiasmado eiji- tenemos que prepararnos

Entonces fue el celular de sakuno el que sonó

-bueno?- dijo con temor- en la heladería de la calle 33……..si…..lo se. Esta bien…..-y colgó- no se si pueda ir…… ya sabes como son……ellos…….

Gwen lo entendió de inmediato aunque los demás no

- déjamelo a mi- dijo gwen- yo me encargare de todo, pasare por ti a tu casa y nos veremos en el parque para ir al karaoke de acuerdo?

Sakuno asintió cuando una bocina pitando se oyó en el lugar

- debo irme- dijo sakuno – nos veremos luego chicos- dijo apurada ,algo asustada y salio de ahí

- esa chica- dijo gwen cuando la vio irse- esta demasiado afectada

- porque?- dijo un interesado momo

-la vida puede darte duros golpes aun cuando eres joven- dijo pensativamente gwen

Ryoma se intereso en sus palabras, fuji abrió los ojos y tezuka seguía viendo a la chica cuando esta se monto en un lujoso convertible rojo

Ya por la tarde sakuno seguía asombrada mientras veía a gwen revolotear por todo su apartamento probándose cosas y sacando vestidos

- aun no se como lo conseguiste- dijo sakuno

-tengo mis mañas- dijo gwen con una sonrisa- eso, y que les prometí a todos los chicos que les daría fotos y discos autografiados si aceptaban, claro que andrews no esta de acuerdo pero eran mas que el

-eres otra cosa gwen- dijo sakuno

-este cuerpo es una pesadilla- dijo gwen mientras veía la blusa que se había puesto- pero que s ele va a hacer, apuesto que aun así consigo algo para esta noche

-eres terrible- dijo sakuno riéndose

- cámbiate tu ya casi es hora- dijo la pelinegra acomodándose la peluca castaña

Ambas salieron momentos después

Gwen con un pantalón tipo cargo y con una playera de color negro dejando al descubierto sus brazos que se veían mas delgados de lo acostumbrado dándole una extraña figura y sakuno con una falda negra y una playera blanca llevaba el largo cabello negro suelto y los lentes sin lentillas pues pensaba que por la oscuridad no se verían sus ojos rojizos

Llegaron al parque donde todos los esperaban vestidos para ir a divertirse, todos incluido un serio tezuka, que, como aprecio gwen estaba para comérselo, sakuno vio a ryoma y bajo la cabeza

- interesante- dijo la peli castaña

-decías- dijo fuji sonriente a la chica

- nada será mejor irnos

Llegaron a un karaoke en la zona centro de la ciudad en el cual se veía un buen ambiente, ya habían comenzado algunos cuantos, era al estilo occidente , todos los que quisieran se subían a un pequeño escenario y cantaban una canción si gustaba les aplaudían si no los abucheaban, todos se sentaron en medio de una hermosa mesa y pidieron algunas bebidas todas libres de alcohol pues nadie de ellos tomaba- y con tezuka menos-

Todos empezaron a oír a todos los demás mientras gwen llenaba las hojas para todos sorprendiéndose que sus canciones estuvieran en ese lugar, de inmediato, le dio unas ideas geniales

-que haces?- dijo inui mientras veía a la castaña escribir con rapidez mas propia de el

- nos inscribo a todos para algunas canciones

- yo no voy a cantar- dijo sakuno

-vas a hacer un musical- le dijo gwen sin dejar de escribir- toma esto como un entrenamiento, no te preocupes, si quieres cantare contigo la primera – después se giro hacia los chicos- de ustedes, quien quiere cantar?

- yo -dijo de inmediato eiji

- y yo- dijo momo

Tezuka y ryoma ni siquiera movieron ningún músculo, de ninguna manera iban a hacer el ridículo alla, fuji también negó, pero oishi asintió ante la mirada suplicante de eiji, taka dijo que no podría subirse mientras que inui dijo que el recopilaría los datos de los que lo hiciera, kaoru solo soplo por lo bajo y dijo que no lo haría

Después de un rato el anunciante salio

- con ustedes, la señorita Ayumi hiragizawa denle un aplauso por favor

- mi turno- dijo maliciosa la chica

- espera que harás?- dijo sakuno temiéndose lo peor

-lo que hago mejor querida- dijo gwen- dejarlos a todos impresionados…-dijo yendo hacia el escenario

- esto no me gusta nada – dijo sakuno mirando hacia el escenario

- porque lo dices- dijo tezuka también algo preocupado

- lo verán ustedes mismos-dijo sakuno hacia el escenario

Gwen había llegado ahí llena de vida, a decir verdad se veía muy normalita, algo llenita y todos pensaron que iba cantar una balada, la chica tomo el micrófono que le dieron pero ella saco uno de diadema entre sus ropas y pidió usar ese, todos en el lugar la vieron asombrados, como que llevaba su propio micrófono?

- bien espero poder alegrar un poco mas esto- dijo al chica- esta espero que la conozcan

La música comenzó a sonar inundando el lugar gwen se puso en posición

Y comenzó a decir mientras se movía

**yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

- si lo va hacer- dijo sakuno con un suspiro

Entonces gwen canto entonces con una voz mas suave e incitante

**I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby**

**Creo que lo hice otra vez  
Te hice creer que éramos más que amigos,  
oh baby,  
Debería parecer como un choque  
Pero eso no significa que soy seria  
Porque perder todos mis sentidos,  
es tan típico en mí  
Oh baby, baby**

Todos se quedaron de piedra esa chica en verdad sabia cantar bien, lo que mas, se parecía a la verdadera Gwen Thomas la cual cantaba esa canción, todos pensaban eso , sin saber que era la propia gwen la que interpretaba

Gwen bailaba una perfecta coreografía que dejo a todos mudos, pues no creían que esa rechoncha chica se moviera así

**Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent**

**Ups!... lo hice otra vez  
Jugué con tu corazón perdí en el juego  
Oh baby, baby  
Ups!... Pensaste que estaba enamorada  
que había sido enviada desde arriba  
Yo no soy tan inocente**

Sakuno sabia la verdad tras esa canción, gwen al escribió , pues un chico, un conocido actor de América, había jugado con ella, ella al enterarse termino con la relación con esa canción, haciéndole creer al chico que ella era la que había jugado primero, pero la realidad era que gwen le había dolido mucho esa relación

**You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways**

**Tú ves que mi problema es este  
Estoy soñando  
Deseando que los héroes realmente existan  
Lloro, mirando los días  
No puedes ver que soy una imbécil de tantas maneras**

Fuji observo sorprendido a la chica , se movía con tanta naturalidad en el escenario, mientras cantaba la canción de gwen tomas , el castaño había visto alguna ves sus presentación e incluso se movía de la misma manera 

**But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh**

**Pero perder todos mis sentidos  
es tan típico en mí,  
Oh, baby**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
All aboard"**

**"¡Todos abordo!"**

El lugar aplaudía emocionado mientras veían a la chica recorrer el escenario con una naturalidad, como si siempre lo hiciera

Entonces en el altoparlante se oyó la voz de un chico

**"Gwen , before you go, there's something I want you to have"**

**"Gwen, antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero que tengas."**

Entonces gwen contesto timidamente

**"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"**

**"Oh, es hermoso, pero espera un minuto, esto no es...?"**

**"Yeah, yes it is"**

**"Sí, sí es."**

**  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"**

**"Pero yo sabía que la vieja lo había tirado en el océano al final."**

**  
****"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"**

**"Bueno baby, yo fui abajo y lo traje para ti"**

**  
****"Oh, you shouldn't have"**

**"Oh, no debiste hacerlo"**

Gwen siguió cantando moviéndose al compás de la música, algo incomoda por el traje que llevaba puesto aun así no se amilano y siguió moviéndose

**Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent**

**Ups!... Se lo hice otra vez a tu corazón  
Perdí en este juego, oh baby  
Ups!...Tú pensaste que yo había sido enviada desde arriba,  
Yo no soy tan inocente**

Todos estallaron en aplausos dirigidos a la chica quien agradeció y se bajo del lugar llegando a la mesa

- eres fantástica- dijo eiji- cantaste igual a gwen tomas

- un talento que tengo- dijo la chica

Sakuno la jalo hacia si para decirle muy bajo

- casi te descubren estas loca- dijo sakuno en el oído de la chica un poco molesta

- tranquila todos piensan que me fue bien es todo- le respondió al chica- siguen ustedes chicos- dijo

- la voz de los anunciantes calmo los ánimos de todos

- una presentación excelente no?- dijo el chico- ahora con ustedes, momoshiro eiji y oishi con devuélveme a mi chica

Los tres se levantaron pero entonces momo jalo a kaoru y eiji hizo lo mismo con kawamura los cuales fueron obligados a subirse con ellos

- hola no sabemos cantar pero esperemos que les guste- dijo eiji sonriente

- entonces la música comenzó a sonar por el lugar

- esto será interesante- dijo ryoma viendo hacia donde estaban sus superiores

Momo tomo uno de los micrófonos que les dieron y mirando a la pantalla donde aparecía la letra ,comenzó a cantar

**Estoy llorando en mi habitación,  
todo se nubla a mi alrededor,  
ella se fué con un niño pijo,  
en un ford fiesta blanco  
y un jersey amarillo.**

Gwen grito entusiasta mientras sakuno sonreía

Fue el turno de eiji quien canto con mas sentimiento mientras la música se hacia mas movida y alegre

Por el parque les veo pasar,  
cuando se besan lo paso fatal,  
voy a vengarme de ese marica,  
voy a llenarle el cuello de  
polvos pica pica.

Los dos cantaron mientras kaoru y kawa trataban de escapar sin conseguirlo****

Sufre mamón devuelveme  
a mi chica, o te retorcerás  
entre polvos pica pica,  
sufre mamón, devuelveme a  
mi chica o te retorcerás entre  
polvos pica pica.

Eiji le paso el micrófono a oishi quien sonrojado empezó a cantar****

Le he quemado su jersey,  
se ha comprado 5 ó 6,  
voy a destrozarle el coche,  
lo tengo preparado,  
voy, esta noche.

Entonces momo le acerco el micrófono a kaoru quien canto mas seriamente mirando mal a su compañero

No te reiras nunca mas de mi,  
lo siento nene vas a morir,  
tu me quitaste lo que mas queria  
y volvera conmigo, volvera  
algun dia.

Inui se la pasaba escribiendo apresuradamente mientras tezuka negaba con la cabeza, fuji sonreía y ryoma lucia una sonrisa maliciosa

Fue el turno de kawa quien tartamudeando al principio logro cantar

Sufre mamón devuelveme  
a mi chica, o te retorceras  
entre polvos pica pica,  
sufre mamón, devuelveme a  
mi chica o te retorceras entre  
polvos pica pica.

Todos entonces comenzaron a cantar los coros con alegría desbordante, esta bien no ganarían ningún concurso de canto pero se la estaban pasando bien y eso era lo que importaba

Sufre mamón devuelveme  
a mi chica, o te retorceras  
entre polvos pica pica,  
sufre mamón, devuelveme a  
mi chica o te retorceras entre  
polvos pica pica.

Sufre mamón devuelveme  
a mi chica, o te retorceras  
entre polvos pica pica,  
sufre mamón, devuelveme a  
mi chica o te retorceras entre  
polvos pica pica.

Todos aplaudieron cuando los chicos hicieron una graciosa reverencia en agradecimiento

- eso estuvo muy bien chicos- dijo sakuno muy divertida

- gracias- dijo momo rascándose la cabeza

- en mi vida saldré de casa- dijo kaoru sonrojado pues una chica le había mandado un beso

-bueno creo que ya es tarde- dijo sakuno viendo el reloj- me iré a casa

- de eso nada – dijo gwen sentándola- es tu turno no te hagas, además- dijo maliciosa señalando hacia la otra parte del escenario- no ves que tienes aun mas publico?

Sakuno vio en la dirección en al que señalaba gwen y vio que thomas y andrews estaban en una mesa viéndola , estaban vestidos de civiles ,pero aun así, se veían imponentes

- ahora si me lanzare de ese puente- dijo al chica- en serio no puedo hacerlo, sabes como me pongo cuando estoy nerviosa

-lo harás estoy….-estaba diciendo gwen cuando alguien la interrumpió

- que maravillosa sorpresa akari-dijo una voz y sakuno vio quien le había hablado no era otro que shigueru ,el chico vestía un conjunto en negro que lo hacia ver muy atractivo

-shigueru que haces aquí- dijo sakuno asombrada cuando el chico tomo su mano y beso ante la atónita mirada de todos en la mesa

- vengo aquí a ensayar- dijo shigeru-supe que estabas aquí cuándo vi a tu amiga y a ellos cantar y quise venir a verte, dime te gustaría cantar conmigo?????

-esto, yo…...-dijo nerviosa sakuno

-ella cantara sola- dijo ryoma de manera fría- no te necesita

-tu quien eres- dijo shigeru dirigiéndose a ryoma con rencor era el mismo sujeto quien le había arrebatado el beso de la chica

- ryoma echizen- dijo el pelinegro- aun te falta mucho

Shigeru iba a decir algo mas cuando el anunciante llamo a sakuno esta se levanto pues no quería estar mas allí, entre esos dos chicos

-a todo esto- dijo sakuno volteando hacia gwen quien al observaba sonriente- que canción cantare

Gwen se levanto dándole la espalda a todo el mundo y se acerco a la oreja de sakuno donde susurro

- es una canción nueva- dijo gwen- la escribí apenas cuando fui a América y hoy me han dado la música que el han puesto, quiero que le des un toque especial , se que podrás

-pero es tu canción deberías cantarla tu- dijo sakuno en voz baja a la chica abriendo los ojos sorprendida

- no – dijo gwen- es tu canción la escribí pensando que eras tu, esos son tus sentimientos, tu solo sigue la letra y poco a poco veras que es ideal

- voy a hacer tremendo ridículo- se quejo sakuno cuando iba avanzando hacia el escenario- pero eso si me vengare de esto gwen….-dijo en un pequeño susurro

- bien aquí esta akari- dijo el presentador- como dice en mi tarjeta esta es una canción nueva , espero que les guste esta presentación especial-dijo dándole el micrófono a sakuno quien lo tomo entre sus manos

Entonces una música en otro estilo comenzó a sonar, la trompetas se oían por el lugar mientras sakuno con una mano temblorosa veía hacia la pantalla y comenzaba cantar con una suave y sensual voz al tiempo que alargaba una mano para dar énfasis

**Pido por tus besos  
Por tu ingrata sonrisa  
Por tus bellas caricias   
Eres tu mi alegría. **

Como diablos gwen escribía cosas así?, acaso ella sabia que… no era una tontería , solo sakuno sabia sus sentimientos hacia el príncipe del tenis e incluso la misma chica no sabia bien a bien que debería sentir

En la mesa ryoma estaba totalmente absorto ante la voz de la chica que había cautivado todo el lugar

**Pido que no me falles  
Que nunca te me vayas  
Y que nunca te olvides   
Que soy yo quien te ama  
Que soy yo quien te espera  
Que soy yo quien te llora  
Que soy yo quien te anhela  
Los minutos y horas. **

Poco a poco, como la música la voz de sakuno fue subiendo de nivel. Poco a poco para hacerse mas fuerte , sorprendiendo a todos con la fuerza de su voz , aun mas cuando dijo la siguiente estrofa

** Me muero por besarte  
Dormirme en tu boca  
Me muero por decirte   
Que el mundo se equivoca**

Sakuno entonces con mas fuerza a un comenzó a cantar en un tono mas desesperado como ansioso de algo o alguien fue en ese momento, que vio en la mesa donde estaban todos a ryoma, no pudo evitar cantarle a el nuevamente el coro

**Me muero por besarte  
Dormirme en tu boca  
Me muero por decirte   
Que el mundo se equivoca**

Que se equivoca 

**  
Que se equivoca**

Sakuno dejo caer la mano como rindiéndose al tiempo que comenzaba a cantar en un tono mas bajo pero aun lleno de ansiedad

**Pido por tu ausencia  
Que me hace extrañarte  
Que me hace soñarte  
Cuando mas me haces falta **

-es maravillosa, y será por completo, mía - dio shigueru demasiado audible para todos en la mesa, los chicos y ryoma a la cabeza le dirigieron miradas de reproche-

-tu chiquillo déjanos oír la canción- dijo kaoru molesto

- será mejor que me vaya- dijo shigueru dirigiéndole a ryoma una mirada de molestia- tengo que planear mi escena con akari mañana , además me gustaría terminar de oír la canción en un lugar menos…..lleno- dijo con desden

Todos lo vieron con ojos asesinos antes de que el chico se marchara y prestaron atención hacia donde estaba akari cantando

**Pido por la mañana  
Que a mi lado despiertes  
Enredado en la cama  
Ay como me haces falta **

Andrews observaba atónito a esa chiquilla, era verdad, el era mucho mayor y siempre había visto a esa tenista como una chiquilla inmadura pero al verla ahí, en ese escenario , cantando de esa forma, la hizo ver de otra manera, bajo una nueva luz, no podía dejar de verla, observarla, tan vulnerable pero llena de pasión 

**Que soy yo quien te espera   
Que soy yo quien te llora  
Que soy yo quien te anhela  
Los minutos y horas.**

Ryoma estaba totalmente cautivado admirando como sakuno se movía de un lado a otro cantando con tanta pasión, y nunca había besado a nadie?, era algo ilógico, esa pasión seria increíble en un beso, su beso

** Me muero por besarte  
Dormirme en tu boca  
Me muero por decirte   
Que el mundo se equivoca**

Tezuka era un chico inteligente, veía analíticamente a akari mientras se desgarraba en esa canción ella era una estupenda actriz y mas, el sonrió secretamente al estar totalmente seguro de la idea que había tenido, era cierto, esa chica seria……

**Me muero por besarte  
Dormirme en tu boca  
Me muero por decirte   
Que el mundo se equivoca**

Fuji por otro lado veía con interesa la actuación de la chica, tenía que tener cuidado, no iba a ser el único en descubrirla, ella no era quien decía ser, pero los demás se darían cuenta?

**Me muero por besarte  
Dormirme en tu boca  
Me muero por decirte   
Que el mundo se equivoca**

Sakuno cayo de rodillas mientras repetía la ultima frase con desesperación

Gwen incluso se veía asombrada de la interpretación de la chica, seguro ella jamás podría hacerlo así, esa canción era de sakuno , jamás podría interpretarla con esa pasión

**Que se equivoca**

**  
Que se equivoca**

La música siguió un momento mas y después termino, los aplausos fueron avasalladores sakuno aprecio despertar de un sueño y rápidamente bajo del escenario ante los gritos de la gente y se fue a sentar a la mesa donde todos la veían extrañados

-eso es perfecto- dijo eiji emocionado al tiempo que corría y la abrazaba- eres sensacional

- con razón eres una buena actriz, se nota- dijo momo

-quien eres en verdad?- dijo inui con los lentes brillando de la emoción- eres una estupenda cantante

-es lo que le dijo siempre pero ella no quiere creerle a la gente- dijo gwen- podrías incluso grabar un disco

- no me gusta que la gente me vea así- dijo señalando a las muchas personas que se encontraban viendo- me es. Incomodo

- será mejor irnos ya- dijo oishi asintiendo- estoy seguro que te vas a incomodar, nadie le esta prestando atención a la chica que esta cantando ahora

- si será lo mejor- dijo una ruborizada sakuno

Todos se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia la salida sakuno siendo flanqueada por todos los titulare inclusive , ryoma, quien miraba a todos lados para que ese estupido actorcillo no se le ocurriera aparecer

Justo cuando iban a llegar ala salida las luces se pagaron en todo el lugar dejándolos a todos en penumbras

- que es eso- dijo sakuno acercándose mas al primer cuerpo que sintió

- las luces se han apagado -dijo kaoru- alguna falla eléctrica

Sakuno quien tenia miedo desde el atentado, no le creyó mucho y empezó a temblar, unas manos calidas la tomaron por la cintura pegándola a un cuerpo que se amoldaba al de ella perfectamente

-Están las dos bien?- dijo tezuka en medio del griterío de gente que se oía pues todos los demás se habían levantado y querían ir hacia la salida

- yo tengo a ayumi- dijo momo- cierto?

-si –dijo la chica mientras se sujetaba del brazo de momo para no caerse pero vio que algo se le atascaba en la cabeza

-cuidado con tu…..peluca?-le dijo fuji al oído de la chica sin que nadie mas lo oyera

Gwen saco a momoshiro de ahí, para poder acomodarse mejor ese trasto, ojala no la hubiesen descubierto y sakuno jamás se enteraría de eso, ya después ella investigaría a fuji

-vamos hacia la salida- dijo la chica con voz amortiguada - puedo distinguirla a lo lejos

-akari?- dijo fuji

Sakuno iba a responder pero una voz sedosa cerca de su oído dijo

- yo la llevo- dijo ryoma- avanecen ustedes primero ya vamos nosotros

Era ryoma ,ryoma la tenia sujeta de la cintura con firmeza pero sin lastimarla, hizo que sakuno diera algunos pasos mas, pero para sorpresa de la chica no vio la salida, de pronto fue girada y sintió sobre su espalda el tacto duro de una pared

-que sucede ryoma?- dijo la chica confundida y asustada- donde esta la salida

-me intrigas, eres tan misteriosa-dijo el chico ignorando las preguntas de akari- ella podía sentir el calido aliento del chico muy cerca de ella- que escondes que hay de verdad en ti

-ryoma yo…….-dijo sakuno impotente quería decírselo a estar a obscuras con el le hizo sentirse con valor

-porque estas en mi cabeza siempre?-dijo ryoma mas para el que para la chica

Sakuno iba a contestar pero algo se lo impidió

La fuerza de unos labios sobre los suyos, moviéndose lentamente, sakuno abrió los ojos pero al sentir esa suave caricia los cerro y dejo que el siguiera acariciando sus labios de esa forma tan tierna

Sakuno participo en el beso, primero tímidamente, inexperta como ella era, pero después de unas cuantas caricias ella sabia que ryoma besaba de maravilla, los labios del chico se movían sobre los de ella al tiempo que la tomaba mas contra la pared acercándose mas y mas a ella

Después de unos segundos interminables de besos-pues ryoma cada vez que dejaba que sakuno tomara aire volvía besarla- se separaron, Ryoma puso su frente junto a la de ella

-eres increíble- dijo el chico-me alegro que tu primer beso haya sido conmigo

Sakuno agradeció que no pudiera ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que se encontraba muy oscuro pero aún así sonrió

Ryoma la volvió a tomar de la mano y entonces así, como si nada hubiera pasado la saco por fin de ese lugar

- se habían tardado- los sentencio eiji cuando ambos salieron y las luces de la calle los iluminaron- nos tenían preocupados

-nos perdimos- dijo escuetamente el príncipe mientras jalaba a sakuno mas hacia si

Acción que fue notada por todos inclusive fuji abrió los ojos al descubrir los hinchados labios de la chica y la cara sonrosada

-será mejor irnos- dijo por precaución el prodigio

Iban a marcharse cuando otra voz los atrajo

-akari porque diablos no me dijiste que te marchabas- era andrews el y thomas acababan de salir del lugar donde apenas se habían encendido las luces

- no lo pensé- dijo la chica algo apenada dándose cuenta de ellos

-eso es nuestro principal problema no?- dijo irónico y molesto el chico y fue hacia ella separándola de ryoma

- que diablos te sucede- dijo ryoma al ver que sakuno fue jalda tan bravamente

-que me llevare a esta chica a casa

- hey tu no ere su dueño, ella esta con nosotros , nosotros la llevaremos a casa

-mientras yo este aquí- dijo andrews fulminando a todos con la mirada- soy su dueño……..no es así akari?- dijo viendo a la chica duramente

Sakuno solo agacho la mirada con una mueca triste sin querer decir nada

- eso es ,buena chica- dijo andrews sonriendo victorioso- thomas, trae el auto

-Andrews no creo que sea buena..-estaba diciendo el moreno apenado por la forma brusca con la que el rubio trataba a la chica

-Soy tu superior Thomas mas te vale obedecerme-le espeto Andrews

El otro chico les dirigió una mirada de disculpa a los demás para después marcharse en busca del auto

- y tu – dijo entonces dirigiéndose a gwen- te llevamos también….

- ha no de eso nada machote- dijo gwen- resulta que tu no tienes mando sobre mi, yo estoy aquí libremente-después lo miro malvadamente-pero aceptare, de todas formas no puedo dejar a mi amiga a solas con un sujeto como tu

- sabes muy bien porque lo hago- dijo andrews tomando a sakuno de la muñeca y yendo hacia la acera donde thomas había llegado con el auto

-sube -ordeno andrews y todo notaron como una resignada sakuno lo hacia , gwen se subió a su lado en al parte trasera y todos distinguieron que al subir andrews , el saco que llevaba se desacomodo un poco , por lo que pudieron ver la inconfundible culata de una pistola

El carro arranco con un chillido de llantas llevándose a las dos chicas sin despedirse ,todos se quedaron ahí de pie

- todos pudieron ver eso?- dijo momo dudoso

- ese tipo tenia una arma- dijo kaoru

- iré a buscarla- dijo ryoma

-no podemos no sabemos donde vive- dijo tezuka- mañana primera hora le preguntaras su dirección , después de eso iremos a verla

Todos asintieron pero ryoma estaba mas confundido que todo ellos, la había besado y ella , ni siquiera se había despedido de el

A la mañana siguiente ryoma no pudo ver a akari ni a ayumi pues ninguna de las dos chicas había ido a la escuela y para las practicas ryoma se lo comunico a todos los demás

- se habrá enfermado?- dijo momo- como podríamos dar con su dirección

- podemos llamarla a ella o a ayumi para preguntar- dijo momo

- quien tiene el teléfono de alguna de ellas dos- dijo fuji

-yo- dijo ryoma sacando su celular y comenzó a buscar es enumero pero entonces una figura en las rejas de las canchas le llamo al atención

Era ese estupido actorcillo de pacotilla , quien con una sonrisa autosuficiente le hizo una seña

- hablen con ella- dijo ryoma sin ver nadie- tengo que solucionar esto

Se dirigió a donde estaba ese sujeto, quien comenzó a caminar para estar los dos a solas

-seré franco- dio el chico- aléjate de akari

- quien te crees que eres- dijo ryoma

-te gusta sakuno ryuzaki? No es así?- dijo el chico

Ryoma lo miro atónito

- como diablos sabes tu eso?- dijo ryoma enojándose cada vez mas

-se todo sobre mis enemigos ryoma echizen- dijo el chico

- curioso porque yo no se nada de ti

-mi nombre es Shigueru…Shigueru Akutsu -ryoma abrió los ojos ate ese nombre- vaya creo que ya has conocido a mi primo……. Así que sabrás que con nosotros no debes de meterte, ella es mía, no te metas en esto tenista……

-ella no es propiedad de nadie- le espeto ryoma apretando los puños

-celoso ryoma?- dijo el chico con una mueca cruel- deberías estarlo, dile a akari que te muestre la obra, que te enseñe las escenas, los actos 8 y 9 y entenderás porque ella es mía. Lo será después de eso…adiós…tenista- dijo con desden y se marcho de ahí dejando a ryoma con los ojos furiosos siguiendo esa figura que se marchaba de ahí

De regreso todos notaron el mal humor del príncipe y acordaron sin decirlo no preguntarle el porque

- hablaron con ella?- dijo ryoma cortante

- no con ayumi-dijo Fuji- dijo que Akari estaba mal y que por eso se quedo en casa, nos dio la dirección iremos después de las practicas

- de acuerdo- dijo ryoma yendo hacia la cancha- momo vamos a tener un partido

- porque siento que esto me va a salir mal?- dio momo tomando su raqueta

Por la tarde todos se encontraron en un lujoso edificio de departamentos

-seguro que es aquí?- dijo kawa sosteniendo un paquete de sushi

- si ,esta es la dirección- dijo momo viendo el papel- vamos adentro

Todos entraron y subieron hasta el ultimo piso donde tocaron la puerta indicada, una sonriente gwen los recibió

-hola chicos pasen- dijo esta abriéndoles la puerta para que todos entraran

Vieron que el interior era sencillo pero lujoso, la casa de una chica sola , sakuno iba saliendo del pasillo envuelta en una esponjosa bata

-hola gracias por venir-dijo la chica tímidamente, se veía algo decaída, el cabello negro estaba revuelto y se veía algo pálida

-hola venimos a visitarte sabemos que no estas bien-le dijo fuji con una sonrisa

- si me sentí un poco mal y no me dejaron ir a la escuela- dijo sakuno

- y tu vives sola en este lugar?- le dijo tezuka entonces a la chica- donde están tus padres?

Sakuno se quedo muda, como responder a esa pregunta?

Mientras tanto en las canchas del seigaku una figura alta y delgada se paseaba por las canchas con lentitud

-me vengare de ustedes Seigaku-dijo este cuando entro ala s canchas- mi derrota les saldrá muy caro

Continuara…………..

Notas de la autora, esto ya esta por acabar, 3 cap , máximo, espero que les siga gustando en el próximo habrá mas ryoma/sakuno y están a punto de descubrir a la chica

Visiten mi blog, es nuevo así que no esperen mucho aun no se de eso, y visiten mis otros fics que están actualizados

http// cherryserenity . blogspot . com /

Avances del próximo capitulo

-Como que me enseñaras tenis?

-es muy mala, no sabe ni sujetar una raqueta

-se quien es Akari, pero lo que no se es quien eres tu

-ya se donde esta la paloma, mañana la mataremos

-te estas divirtiendo mucho no es así?

-como que te acostaras con el?

-debe ser lindo no?, que te enamores de esa manera, a pesar de ser de dos mundos distintos

-sakuno estas ahí?

-pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi príncipe

-eres tu sakuno ryusaki?

-si ustedes se meten en una pelea no los dejaran ir a los nacionales

- Jin Akutsu?

-sal de ahí akari es peligroso

-así que esto es un festival japonés?

-objetivo localizado, no se preocupe jefe la palomita ni pudo engañarnos

-lo siento chicos, es algo que no puedo tolerar

El próximo capitulo se llamara: Capitulo 7:Venganzas y Tenis

Manden reviews


	7. Venganzas y tenis

Capitulo 7:Venganzas y Tenis

****************

En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre.

Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900) Filosofo alemán.

*****************************

Sakuno jugaba con las tiras que sujetaban su bata, mientras trataba de idear algo que la sacara de ese apuro, pero nada lo conseguía, y siendo honesta, las mentiras comenzaban a cansarla, así que simplemente opto por la verdad

- mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña-dijo finalmente

- no habías dicho que tu padre había sido transferido aquí?- le pregunto ryoma tratando de buscar la mirada de la chica

- lo dije, porque no me gusta hablar de mis padres, ellos me dejaron bien económicamente por eso puedo vivir aquí , eso es todo

-y no te sientes sola en este lugar?- quiso saber fuji mirándola preocupado

Sakuno se acerco ala ventana que le daba una preciosa vista de la cuidad y lanzo un hondo suspiro

- la mayor parte de mi vida he estado sola, así que ya estoy acostumbrada

Cuando ryoma iba a volver a preguntar Gwen entro con bebidas para todos , se acomodaron en el sillón y otros mas con sillas

- que bueno que han venido a visitarla- dijo la americana sin darse cuenta de lo pensativos que estaban todos- Akari esta nerviosa por la obra, a pesar de que ya se aprendió su parte

Sakuno volteo a verla con una tenue sonrisa ,como agradeciendo la interrupción de sus pensamientos

- no me preocupa el equivocarme- dijo la chica- sino que no me gusta hacer eso, y lo sabes perfectamente

Entonces ryoma recordó lo que le dijo el actorcillo ese

- donde esta el libreto?- exigió saber

Sakuno se lo dio demasiado confundida por la petición como para esconder algo,

Ryoma rápidamente hojeo hasta encontrar las escenas 7 y 8 y abrió los ojos, eiji se acerco para leer cuando vio como ryoma apretaba el libreto con fuerza

.-vaya Akari harás una escena de cama?- dijo con toda la inocencia que pudo

Sakuno se puso roja al instante mientras que gwen estallaba en carcajadas

- precisamente por eso estoy nerviosa, nunca he hecho algo así en un obra o en cualquier situación- dijo sakuno con temor

- no se supone que actúas normalmente ya deberías haber hecho algo así- le dijo momo inocentemente

- pues si, pero en televisión es muy distinto, puedes cortar al escena cuando quieras en vivo es muy diferente , no te da tiempo de repetir nada, tiene que quedar bien a la primera

- y vaya que si- suspiro gwen sin pensarlo

-no la harás- fue la sentencia del príncipe

-tranquilo pequeñín , es lo que le gusta hacer no?, además es pura actuación- dijo eiji burlón

- aunque el otro protagonista no piense lo mismo- sonrió fuji

-ya veré que hacer con ello, otra vez, gracias por haber venido, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi- sakuno les dio una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño

- oye- se quejo gwen

- ningún hombre, satisfecha- gwen levanto los pulgares- es muy raro

- como?, si eres una chica muy linda- coqueteo momoshiro

-además tu nos apoyas en los entrenamientos, es nuestra manera de agradecerte por eso- le susurro fuji

- es que me gusta el tenis, además ustedes son muy buenos, siento que solo soy un estorbo - añadió Sakuno casi sin pensarlo

- para nada, es mas, te propongo algo te enseñare a jugar tenis- le propuso momo

-Como que me enseñaras tenis?- dijo una sombrada sakuno sabiendo que había caído en una grande

-pues si, si te gusta podemos enseñarte no chicos?- continuo el moreno

- seria un placer- dijo oishi

- hay un 100 por ciento de probabilidades que aprenda si le ayudamos todos-apunto sadaharu

-es que yo….-tartamudeo sakuno pero la ver las caras esperanzadas de los chicos sonrió y asintió- me encantaría, aunque soy muy mala a comparación de todos ustedes

- no te preocupes aprenderás un poco, al menos para un partido- le confió oishi- aunque para ser profesional , bueno, e s mucho mas trabajo

- lo que no entiendo- dijo kawamura- porque no te han enseñado antes si te gusta tanto?

Las miradas se dirigieron a gwen

- intente pero fracase, esta chica no puede estar con una pelota sin salir lastimada, ya lo verán- y en realidad Gwen lo dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo

- oye…………-se quejo sakuno aunque con una sonrisita cómplice

- ya ,ya, que aprenderás si todos ellos te ayudan….

- ya se, ya que están todos aquí, les gustaría si les hago un pastel de chocolate?

- no queremos molestarlas , tu todavía estas mal- le dijo tezuka

- no , no hay problema- le aseguro sakuno- es muy rápido , por favor, como agradecimiento por su visita, eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor

- de acuerdo- convino el capitán

- la única debilidad del capitán es el chocolate- dijo sadaharu con una sonrisa

- yo te ayudo- se levanto gwen corriendo y con una sonrisa enorme

Sakuno se paro en seco y se giro hacia la chica

- no, no lo harás, recuerdas lo que paso en mi departamento en new york?

- eso?, fue una tontería, una cosita de nada……..- la amricana le quito importancia

- incendiaste mi cocina…… y estábamos haciendo pizza- le reprocho sakuno

- fue una quemadita de nada…..- Gwen tenía una gota de sudor en la cara

- tuvieron que venir los bomberos- les dijo sakuno maliciosa- a la mañana siguiente todos los periódicos publicaban cosas de un atentado….

- bueno ya ,me quedo con los chicos……

Sakuno sonrió y se fue rumbo ala cocina dejándolos a todos con muchas preguntas, tenia un departamento en new york?, porque los periódicos dirían eso?

Un rato mas tarde sakuno dejaba la mezcla en el horno cerrándolo satisfecha, cocinar era algo que hacia por gusto, para ella o para alguna amiga, nunca para un chico, menos para 7 esperándola en su sala, pero se sentía muy satisfecha, esperaba que les gustara, se iba a dar vuelta cuando unas manos la apresaron de la cintura , dio un pequeño chillido que fue acallado con un suave beso, esos labios, los reconocería en todas partes

- ryoma- susurro cuando se separo- que haces aquí

- vine por hielo- le dijo arrogante el chico- y a verte a ti- con la casa llena de esos

sujetos es imposible estar a solas un rato- la volvió a besar- porque te fuiste tan deprisa ese día? Quien es ese sujeto?

Sakuno bajo la mirada

-el, bueno …….

Ryoma supo entender los signos de la chica

- ya, no te preocupes, no es tu novio o si?- dijo en tono demasiado casual

Sakuno se puso roja la instante

- no claro, que no, es muy mayor, además yo………

-además tu, ahora eres mi novia……

- tu novia?- sakuno estaba incrédula

- si, acaso crees que ando por ahí besándome con todas las chicas que conozco?

Sakuno de inmediato sintió una punzada de celos solo de imaginarlo

- no pero…. Yo no puedo aceptarlo……… hay cosas que tu no…………

Ryoma la silencio con un dedo en sus labios

- no sientes nada por mi?- fue lo único que pregunto

- yo- sakuno se sonrojo y podía sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón-claro que si, siento algo por ti

- entonces, no debería ser un problema que aceptes-añadió el príncipe simplemente

Entonces, sakuno supo que tenia que ser fuerte, mas fuerte que nunca, porque a pesar de no haberlo querido, ella sentía algo muy fuerte por el tenista, y en esos momentos ese sentimiento lo destruiría a el, puesto que estaba en peligro si alguien la descubriese, además, no podía estar con el mientras el chico no supiera quien era e realidad ella, tal vez, después de que lo descubriese se arrepentiría de su decisión

- no….- susurró sakuno y observo a ryoma fijamente- no puedo, en estos momentos no puedo estar contigo, porque hay cosas que están mal, que no puedo solucionarlas, pero, tal vez, en algún tiempo pueda .. no lo se

Ryoma vio el tormento de la chica en sus ojos y supo que en verdad no podía tener una relación con el en ese momento, quería saber porque, pero dentro de el supo, que no podía presionar a la pelinegra

- esta bien-fue lo que dijo- se hará en esta ocasión como tu desees, sin embargo, te diré que no suelo ser muy paciente- y tomándola del rostro la volvió a besar con mas fuerza aun, al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados y con la respiración agitada- será mejor volver, o empezaran a sospechar

Minutos mas tarde todos disfrutaban de una porción de pastel de chocolate con un vaso enorme de leche

- es delicioso- dijo por quinta vez eiji

- tienes un sazón estupendo- le halago kawamura mientras probaba otro poco

Tezuka por otro lado, comía con avidez y se mantenía cerca del pastel, lanzándose miradas retadoras con ryoma quien hacia lo mismo

- ya se- dijo momo- en el próximo torneo interno, el que gane, se llevara además un pastel de chocolate

- no deberías preguntarle primero a la chica si lo haría?- le dijo kaoru a momo

- por supuesto- dijo sakuno- cuando es su próxima selección interna?

- es el próximo semestre- añadió un despreocupado oishi- tendrás mucho tiempo

El sonido de un tenedor al caer hizo que todos voltearan hacia donde estaba sakuno

- que sucede?- quiso saber tezuka al ver le semblante preocupado de akari

Sakuno vio con temor a gwen y esta entendió de inmediato

- verán chicos, es que esto es muy complicado……..bueno ya se, haremos algo levanten la mano los que estarán en el próximo semestre - todos la levantaron, menos gwen y sakuno- ven?, ahora entienden?

- no estarás el próximo semestre?- dijo eiji preocupado

- la verdad e s que no lo se, estoy aquí debido a un asunto muy complicado, la verdad en cualquier momento puedo irme o quedarme mas tiempo, eso yo no lo decido- dijo levantándose y acercándose hacia la ventada para observar la hermosa vista que la relajaba siempre ahora las luces podrían observarse- pero porque, si tus padres no están a quien el rindes cuentas?- quiso saber inui

- a muchas personas- dijo sakuno con un deje de tristeza - ni mi tiempo- se burlo- ni mi vida, me pertenecen ya, me siento utilizada, a veces siento que solo soy un objeto mas, si no fuera por el te….atro…… no se que seria de mi vida, es lo único que me consuela- dijo sakuno con un poco de decepción

Entonces gwen llego a ella corriendo y la arazo por detrás con fuerza

- tranquila mi pequeña princesa- le recordó una participación que había hecho en una película de gwen- yo estoy contigo siempre, yo también pensaba eso, pero sabes?,conocí a una pequeña niña de brillantes ojos que me hizo ver que había personas sinceras en este mundo, además, creo que todos somos dueños de nuestras vidas, de una forma u otra, después de todo, el venir a Japón fue tu idea no?, y yo estaré aquí cuando todo esto acabe, y así este en otra parte del mundo siempre estaré contigo en el corazón y seremos amigas

Sakuno se dio al vuelta y abrazo con fuerza a gwen

- por siempre-susurro contra el pecho de la castaña

Después de eso tanto fuji como tezuka se dieron una mirada que lo decía todo, tendrían que buscar la manera de ayudar ala castaña el problema era como?

Mucho tiempo después se marcharon todos de ahí, dejando a sakuno pensativa ya que nunca había tenido amigos de ese tipo, a parte de gwen, todos veían en ella una forma fácil de acceder a algunas cosas, entradas a fiestas, desfiles, eventos sociales

Pero nunca nadie la había protegido tanto, nadie la había besado de esa manera, así que eso era tener amigos y estar enamorada?, sonrió ante ello, era increíble, el estar junto a ellos la hacia sentirse viva, cosa que solo pasaba cuando estaba en la cancha de tenis

Con esos pensamientos se fue a la cama dispuesta a seguir sintiéndose de esa manera

Ese fin de semana , sakuno y los chicos estaban en las canchas publicas tratando de enseñarle a la chica

- como van?- pregunto fuji quien acababa de llegar seguido de tezuka y ryoma

-es muy mala, no sabe ni sujetar una raqueta- les confió eiji mientras veían como sakuno sujetaba la raqueta de forma incorrecta y a pesar de que momo acomodaba sus dedos ella los cambiaba para un agarre malo

- tu puedes akari- la animaba gwen muerta de la risa, si supieran que esa chica en verdad era sakuno ryuzaki……..

- esto es muy difícil- dijo sakuno y entonces sintió unas manos en su cintura y reconoció de inmediato a ryoma

- solo tienes que sujetarla así- uso su mano encima de la de sakuno para evitar que moviera los dedos, y balancear tu cuerpo ….de esta manera

Sakuno podía sentir su corazón martillar de una forma incontrolada, el podría oírlo también?

- este… si……..

- ya se que no todos pueden dominar este deporte pero si te esfuerzas podrás jugar un partido algún día

Eso rompió totalmente al escena, sakuno quiso decirle que ryoma fallaba mucho en sus tiros al centro y que ponía demasiada fuerza en la muñeca izquierda, atreverse a decirle a ella, a sakuno ryuzaki que algún día jugaría un partido?, tendría la cara…..

Todos se divirtieron tratando de ayudar a sakuno, la chica cometía errores enormes que no sabia como los demás no se daban cuenta que lo hacia a propósito

La tarde caía y gwen regresaba después de ir a comprar unos jugos para los chicos, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos tarareando una canción que le acababan de enviar cuando una figura salio para ponerse al lado de un árbol

- me has dado un susto tremendo Fuji- le recrimino la americana

El chico abrió sus ojos mirando interrogante a la castaña delante de el, la chica supo en ese momento que el lo sabia todo, el chico no se apreciaba, así que cualquiera que pasara pensaría que la chica estaba hablando sola o con el árbol

-se quien es Akari, pero lo que no se es quien eres tu- dijo gravemente el genio

Gwen sonrió malvadamente y elevo una ceja, esa pose le había hecho ganar varios premios, analizo al chico, sabia que era de confiar y tomo una decisión

-porque quieres saberlo?

- curiosidad, hay muchas cosas de ti que no me cuadran…..

Gwen saludo a alguien a lo lejos y comenzó a caminar , dirigió su vista a fuji y cuando llego detrás de el soltó una pequeña risita y sin observarlo dijo:

- Gwen Thomas…… espero que puedas recordar mi nombre …….- con su voz normal y con un deje de orgullo

Sakuno entonces llego hasta ella sonrió

- te has tardado mucho, los chicos están sedientos, creo que nadie me enseñara a jugar tenis nunca mas- sakuno por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreía y se reía con sinceridad

-te estas divirtiendo mucho no es así?-sonrió gwen mientras observaba el sonrojado semblante de la chica

- si, ellos son excelentes y son muy buenos conmigo, deberías aprovechar gwen así aprenderás tu también

- me has tratado de enseñar desde que nos conocemos mi querida amiga y aun no te das por vencida?, déjame la actuación, tu eres la deportista….

- vamos gwen no seas amargada………- sakuno la jalo hacia las canchas- esta vez fingiré lastimarme el pulgar por sujetar mal la raqueta…..

Gwen se rió mientras seguía a sakuno dejando a un pensativo fuji en el árbol

A partir de ese día, por las mañanas antes de entrar a la escuela, los chicos trataban de enseñarle a sakuno y a una aburrida gwen lo básico del tenis, se lo habían tomado como un reto personal, el hecho de que sakuno al parecer no avanzara para nada los ofendía bastante, aunque también, tenían que admitir se divertía bastante con ello, ya que Akari si bien no sabia ni manejar una raqueta los esfuerzos que hacían bien merecía la pena

Sakuno ensayaba la obra , claro esta siempre en los ensayos estaban al menos un par de miembros del club de tenis para "cuidarla" de las intenciones del actorcillo como ya era llamado shigueru, el cual trataba de quedarse siempre con akari cada vez que podía

Ryoma quien ya estaba instalado de planta en el teatro, para alivio de sakuno y para alegrar la vista de las chicas, ayudaba de vez en cuando a sakuno con sus parlamentos

Estaban en la prueba del vestuario, sakuno detrás de una mampara y ryoma al lado de gwen viendo el parlamento

-como que te acostaras con el?- se quejo por centésima vez el príncipe

- quedamos que solo es actuación ryoma, la escena dura un par de minutos nada mas- le respondió gwen mientras sakuno lanzaba la ropa por fuera del biombo- la historia es lo que cuenta

Sakuno salio entonces ya vestida con ropas normales de detrás del biombo, tenia una sonrisita en la cara y no se había dado cuenta que no se había puesto las gafas

-debe ser lindo no?, que te enamores de esa manera, a pesar de ser de dos mundos distintos- dijo con un suspiro, gwen lanzo un gritito y corrió a ponerle las gafas las cuales estaban en la cómoda

Pero ryoma estaba estático , por un segundo pareció que era… otra persona, pero como?, movió la cabeza confundido, realmente esa chica le afectaba bastante, y sonrió al recordar algo hacia un tiempo no hacia ya, lo solucionaría

Pero mientras eso sucedía con los chicos otros planes mas obscuros giraban en torno a la tenista

Una limosina aparcada en las orillas de un rió no era algo que se veía muy a menudo, sin embargo nadie pareció tomarle mucho en cuenta

Dentro de ella dos hombres uno de un impecable traje blanco y uno de color negro hablaban

- Espero que me hayas hecho venir por algo importante-dijo el de traje negro con un leve tono demandante mientras bebía

-ya se donde esta la paloma, mañana la mataremos- dijo simplemente el sujeto de negro

- mas te vale, no quiero errores esta vez, mis fuentes me dicen que los del FBI están cerca de nosotros, si esa chica atestigua en el juicio estaremos acabados, entiendes lo que significa cierto?

- lo se- el de negro trago saliva, o mataba a la chica o lo mataban a el, tan simple como eso- no habrá errores- haremos un gran alboroto en la escuela donde esta como fachada, nadie se percatara de lo que pasa ni de su falta

Esa misma noche sakuno hablaba con gwen por teléfono pero estaba demasiado distraída

-sakuno estas ahí?- decía gwen al teléfono- en verdad estas muy distraída, chica, debes calmarte, mañana pasara todo, es mas, ya casi acaba tu tiempo en Japón…..

- es cierto- dijo sakuno dentro de una semana será el juicio después de eso, todo volverá a ser como antes

- y me alegro- dijo gwen- ambas tendremos bastante trabajo que hacer , yo haré una gira, donde la parecer regresare a Japón, después de eso haré otra película y tu te iras al torneo mixto cierto?, ya sabes quien será tu pareja cuando te toque hacer dobles?

- no, Anthony se encarga de ello, seguramente será alguien del top 5 varonil- sakuno dio un hondo suspiro -me va a doler mucho dejar esto…… los chicos son sensacionales, me da coraje nunca haber terminado un partido contra ellos como Sakuno Ryuzaki, lo del comercial fue solo un calentamiento

- en especial contra uno no?- susurro gwen maliciosa- Ryoma echizen es excelente, y mira que yo no se mucho de tenis, pero ese chico, supera por mucho a todos los que he conocido

- es cierto- dijo sakuno con una suspiro al tiempo que su celular empezaba sonar- si hiciera pareja con el , nadie del torneo mixto nos ganaría

- tan segura?- gwen se sorprendió

- conozco su juego- sakuno estaba revisando el mensaje recibido-

En al pantalla del celular estaba escrito

- _hola sirena….._

Sakuno ahogo una exclamación y contesto

-_pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi príncipe_

Gwen después de intentar captar la atención de sakuno , desistió y colgó el teléfono, sakuno siempre seria una distraída

_-lo siento tenia asuntos que atender, puedo hacerte una pregunta_

_-claro __príncipe lo que sea_

Ryoma lo pensó un momento pero entonces lo decidió ya no quería dar mas vueltas al asunto

_-eres tu sakuno ryusaki?_

Directo y simple, sakuno también supo en ese momento que la menos una de las mentiras iba a ser revelada

-_Si, así es, como te diste cuenta?_

_-Por tu tiro invisible, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, estas en Japón_

_-Si, la clínica de suiza es solo una pantalla_

-_Solo quería asegurarme, mañana iras al festival?_

-_tengo que ir_……-sakuno dudo un miento antes de continuar- _podríamos vernos ya sabes, a solas, como a eso de las 2_

A las 2 era la obra de teatro de la chica pero quería saber la respuesta de ryoma

_-tengo algo que hacer_

Sakuno trato de no gritar de la alegría, aunque el mensaje era muy breve era conciso, no cambiaria ese compromiso, ya conocía a ryoma no le gustaba dar explicaciones

-_entonces creo que nos veremos después ryoma echizen_…….

El chico se quedo un poco descolocado así que ella lo conocía también vaya, eso era raro dejo de darle importancia y se fue a dormir

Ese día amaneció con un brillante y calido sol, los estudiantes de seigaku estaban mas que emocionados porque eso auguraba un fantástico festival

Gwen y sakuno estaban mas que asombradas, iban de puesto en puesto observándolo todo con sumo interés, los chicos del equipo de tenis las veían un poco extrañados ya que ellas parecían nuevas

-así que esto es un festival japonés?- dijo gwen mientras observaba el pez dorado que fuji había conseguido para ella- nunca he tenido una mascota , pero a partir de ahora te llevare a todas partes, gracias fuji

El chico sonrió, realmente era sombroso ver que alguien quien aparentemente tenia todo en la vida, lo sabia, puesto que ya había investigado un poco sobre ella en el Internet, se pusiera contenta por un simple pez dorado

- vamos a las canchas a reposar la comida chicos- sugirió un emocionado eiji quien tenia aun en sus manos varios bocadillos

- será lo mejor o las chicas que nos viene siguiendo no nos dejaran en paz- les advirtió oishi mientras caminaban rumbo a las canchas

Llegaron y se sentaron en las bancas, afortunadamente las cachas habían sido cerradas y nadie a menos que fueran del equipo podían entrar, eran un grupo raro 8 chicos con uniforme deportivo y dos chicas con el uniforme escolar, sentados haciendo un circulo y comiendo

- no sabia que los festivales pudieran ser así- aseguro sakuno-mis padres hablaban de eso, pero jamás creí que fuera así………Todos ayudaron y se divierten mucho

- y por la tarde tu harás la obra- dijo en un guiño momo- y todos estaremos ahí para apoyarte

- estoy nerviosa- aseguro sakuno- pero se que podré hacerlo, mas si cuento con su apoyo

-ya veras que harás sentirme orgullosa- dijo animadamente gwen mientras levantaba una brocheta de pulpo para aseverar sus palabras

Pero entonces los tenistas oyeron el característico golpe de una pelota en una raqueta y desconcertados giraron su vista justo cuando la pelota le dio en la mano a gwen haciendo que esta tirara la brocheta y se agarrara la mano de inmediato, el golpe había sido brutal

- estas bien?- corrió a decir momo

Gwen asintió aunque le dolía terriblemente

-que fue eso?-dijo kawamura confundido

- son muy descuidados- se rió una voz baja que casi todos reconocieron

Una figura se hizo visible desde los casilleros de hombres era un chico alto y demasiado delgado, de cabellos blancos peinados de punta, de terribles y fríos ojos , los veía con suficiencia mientras caminaba hacia ellos

- Jin Akutsu?- Kaoru fue quien lo reconoció, kawamura cerro los puños con fuerza, no otra vez

- veo que me recuerdan, bien, así no les tendré que recordar que hago aquí….

Venganza

Fue lo que resonó en al cabeza de los presentes, incluso sakuno, sabia que a veces algunos tenistas estaban tan heridos después de su derrota que iban a por mas

- largo de aquí , no puedes entrar a este lugar- bramo enojado eiji aun recordaba las lesiones causadas por ese sujeto

- quien ese loco?- dijo gwen enojada pues había lastimado la mano con la que tocaba la guitarra - oye tu no puedes venir a este lugar a buscar problemas-

- tranquila Ayumi- le dijo fuji sin dejar de ver al sujeto mientras tomaba con suavidad la mano lesionada de la chica- el es muy peligroso, cuando competimos contra su escuela, ryoma le gano y al parecer aun no lo ha superado, el ha provocado muchas lesiones en varios tenistas

-pues a mi me parece un loco cualquiera- dijo gwen enfurruñada

- vamos seigaku- bramo Akutsu entonces- los reto, jueguen contra mi , todos, de uno en uno los venceré………-akutsu entonces se metió en las chanchas

- vamonos- tezuka se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar- no tenemos tiempo para perderlo

- ah no, de eso nada- dijo gin y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo saco una pelota y la lanzo directo al capitán

Sakuno reacciono rápidamente y empujo a tezuka salvándolo de un tiro dirigido a su ya antes lesionado brazo

Tezuka se sorprendió un poco de la rápida reacción de al chica quien observaba furica al sujeto delante de ella

- al parecer no nos dejara irnos tan fácilmente- dijo sadaharu- hay un 99 por ciento de que quiera causarnos problemas

-si ustedes se meten en una pelea no los dejaran ir a los nacionales cierto?- dijo akari viendo con fijeza a ryoma

- es cierto- respondió este- pero no hay problema simplemente jugare contra el y lo derrotare

Pero akari negó con la cabeza y observo pensativamente hacia las canchas

- _**oh my god**_(oh por dios)- susurro gwen observándola, y de inmediato voltearon a verla, porque su acento parecía tan, natural y parecía un poco asustada- _**wait, you can´t do it **_(espera, no puedes hacerlo)

Akari sin hacerle caso a su amiga camino hacia las canchas y entro, cerrándola con el pequeño candado que había allí

- que es esto?- se burlo Jin al ver a la chica que se ponía delante de el

-sal de ahí akari es peligroso- le grito eiji preocupado a la chica-

Todos corrieron a la malla que los separaba de la cancha gritándole a Akari que saliera , e intentaban en vano abrir la reja que los separaba

- vaya, vaya- se mofo gin akutsu- seigaku me da un sacrificio cierto?, una hermosa chica…… lamentable que tengan que usar a mujeres…..

- déjala en paz- bramo ryoma- sal de ahí akutsu yo jugare contra ti

-no, jugare yo……….- fue la directa y simple respuesta de sakuno

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo dicho y la firmeza con que lo decía

- lo va a hacer…..- gwen suspiro- esa chica

-tu?- se burlo gin acercándose a la malla- eres una chica, muy pequeña por cierto, yo soy un excelente jugador, que me vas a enseñar tu a mi?........

- tu quieres jugar contra todo el equipo cierto?- sakuno también se acerco a la malla mirándolo coquetamente- hagamos un trato, yo te prometo que jugaras con todas las técnicas de los jugadores de seigaku, si gano, te vas de aquí y nunca mas vuelves a buscarles problemas a los chicos

Que tipo de propuesta es esa?, si todos los chicos estaban del otro lado de la reja, en un partido?, como iba a poder ser eso?

- y si yo gano?- a gin realmente comenzaba a gustarle este cambio de eventos

- puedes pedir lo que sea- sakuno le guiño un ojo como solía hacer cuando un tenista se ponía pesado- lo que tu quieras

- mhhhhh trato hecho- ofreció Jin la mano y después se dirigió a los de seigaku mientras sakuno la estrechaba- realmente disfrutare mi victoria- hizo una seña obscena mientras todos intentaban detener a ryoma

- sal de inmediato de ahí akari ese sujeto esta loco- bramo enojado kaoru

Pero sakuno lo ignoro y fue hacia una raqueta olvidada que estaba en una esquina, entonces, todos se sorprendieron pues la chica comenzó a acomodar el encordado distraídamente, como si lo hiciera ya mecánicamente

-pero si ella no sabe jugar- se quejo oishi-

- la harán picadillo- dijo Kawamura- ese Jin es bruto

-pongan atención- les dijo tezuka con la mirada sobre sakuno descubriendo al fin su identidad- se llevaran una sorpresa

- tendremos muchos problemas- susurro preocupada gwen mientras atraía un poco de atención de momoshiro-

- tu eres el retador, es tu saque- dijo sakuno con fuerza mientras le lanzaba una pelota al chico con fuerza

Como sabia akari que el saque era del retador…. Como sabia esas reglas?, eso no era algo que se aprendiera en un manual, Akari realmente estaba jugando con las reglas callejeras

- como quieras preciosa, de todas formas esto no durara mucho- le dijo akutsu con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios – y así disfrutare mis recompensa

Ryoma golpeo la reja con furia, porque akari no salía de allí

-aléjate de ella – bramo el chico y sin querer complico mas la situación

- así que esta chica es importante para el equipo seigaku- se relamió los labios- bien, eso es bueno, mi venganza será mejor de lo que pensaba

- vas a tirar en este año?- pregunto sakuno con bravuconería

Todos se sorprendieron del tono de voz de la chica , algo raro pasaba ahí, akutsu reboto la pelota mientras observaba a la chica y dio un potente saque , duro y directo a la pelinegra quien se quedo quieta y dejo que la pelota pasara muy cerca de su rostro, rozándola pero sin provocarle ningún daño

-15- 0- susurro con malicia el chico-

- vaya, así que es un jugador agresivo- pensaba sakuno- la fuerza de su muñeca es sorprendente , sus piernas son muy ágiles, este chico es bueno- sonrió y esa sonrisa confundió aun mas a los chicos

Akutsu volvió a sacar con fuerza y nuevamente sakuno lo dejo pasar

-esta congelada- suspiro eiji- el es demasiado fuerte

- dejen de decir eso y presten atención- ahora lo dicho por ayumi también era extraño- solo lo esta analizando

-solo quédate así y esto terminara pronto- sonrió akutsu 30-0

El chico se preparo a tirar nuevamente entonces todos notaron que sakuno movía levemente sus piernas

-lo siento chicos, es algo que no puedo tolerar- dijo sakuno en un susurro y cuando la pelota fue hacia su lado ella respondió el saque con fuerza moviéndose de una forma increíblemente rápida, akutsu se impresiono tanto que no pudo responder ese tiro

La cara de todos, incluido akutsu, era de fotografía, asombrados es decir poco, se quedaron de piedra observando como sakuno comenzaba a girar la raqueta, de una forma tan familiar , pero nadie supo de donde venia

- bien ,30-15……. –dijo Akari en voz alta para que todos la oyeran claramente- Era hora de empezar con esto, primero te enfrentaras al tenis de datos de sadaharu….- la sonrisa cínica y la mirada aun no cabían en akari

La chica tomo la pelota y lanzo un saque suave pero preciso como los de sadaharu, akutsu sonrió y trato de seguir el juego

Sakuno jugaba con soltura y agilidad impresionando a todos, para ellos fue obvio el estilo de juego de la chica, sadaharu no podía ni siquiera escribir

- esa es la técnica de Inui Sadaharu- sonrió la chica – el tenis analítico, el sabe cuales son tus golpes y predice cuales serán tus movimientos………….

- vaya- silbo eiji- en verdad lo conoce

Pero nadie la hizo caso, gin estaba mas que molesto esa chica quien demonios era

- me las pagaras- dijo gin lanzando la pelota al aire

- y ahora…….. el Dunk Smash de momoshiro takeshi

Poco a poco conforme iba avanzando el partido la chica iba mostrando todas las técnicas de los jugadores, rápidamente el partido estaba siendo dominado por la chica, Jin estaba esforzándose al máximo, pero las técnicas de todo seigaku junto era demasiado para el

- miren ese es el tsubame gaeshi…..- susurro oishi sorprendido

Fuji quien había estado muy atento la mayor parte del partido, abrió aun mas los ojos sorprendido, como era posible la limpieza y la perfección del tsubame?, a el le costo mucho tiempo, y al parecer para la chica era la primera vez que lo ejecutaba

- es demasiado buena- dijo tezuka en un susurro como leyéndole la mente a fuji- mis técnicas también fueron hechas a la perfección, inclusive las mejoro

- pero porque entonces no nos dijo que jugaba tenis?- fue la pregunta que hizo kaoru pero al ver un snake boomerang lo olvido

- ahora prueba esto- akari ya no era ella misma- sus ojos reblandecían de placer y su piel perlada por el sudor se veía saludable y vibrante

-ese movimiento es………..-momoshiro ahogo un grito

-el Twist Serve- ryoma estaba ya casi fusionado con la reja, era imposible, como esa chica hacia sus técnicas, quien diablos era akari?..... porque nunca le dijo que sabia jugar?, en la mente del chico se abrieron infinidad de posibilidades pero no sabia bien a bien como comportarse, una parte de el estaba feliz de que la chica no fuera tan negada al deporte pero la otra, se sentía humillado y burlado

Pero todos estaban tan cautivados que no notaron a un hombre arriba de un árbol con un celular en al mano

-objetivo localizado, no se preocupe jefe la palomita no pudo engañarnos, que vengan para hacer le trabajo de una vez- dijo el hombre y cerro el celular

Sakuno se había cansado de jugar, había podido terminar el partido varios minutos atrás, pero le había prometido al retador que jugaría con todos los titulares de seigaku, en fin, ya casi era hora de la obra y aun le faltaba un toque especial

- bueno….. en realidad no recuerdo tu nombre- la voz de sakuno tenia ese toque despectivo y de desprecio que le fascino a kaoru- ya has jugado contra todos los titulares y a parecer, bueno, eres malo en realidad, deberías entrenar mas, tu columna esta severamente lesionada por los movimientos tan agudos y bruscos que haces, aun así, eres un buen jugador ,y ahora, podrías jugar contra mi, por favor?

- de que hablas chiquilla?- bramo akutsu enojado- hemos estado jugando todo este tiempo

- no, has jugado contra ellos- dijo sin ver y señalando a la malla donde estaban observándola atónitos-…… no me gusta jugar con las técnicas que no son mías……..así que me gustaría jugar el ultimo set con mi propio tenis

- al fin….- dijo fuji- me pregunto…….

- ayumi- grito sakuno y gwen sonrió, le gustaba ese lado malo de sakuno- necesito distracción en el festival, si alguien se de cuenta de que yo……..

- no te preocupes, se a lo que te refieres, afortunadamente para ti venia preparada- dijo gwen y para sorpresa de todos se quito al peluca, dejando un pelo negro brillante caer sobre su espalda y comenzaba a batallar con la ropa

- no te puedes desnudar- dijo momoshiro rojo como un tomate

- no me voy a desnudar- dijo gwen- antes, mucho gusto y gracias por cuidar de mi amiga- levanto el rostro y sonrió- soy gwen thomas de estados unidos

- la cantante?- fue el chillido agudo de eiji- como?......

-habrá tiempo para explicaciones- dijo gwen con una sonrisa – yo no me fijaría mucho en mi, creo que ella hará que realmente se sorprendan

- te lo encargo gwen- sonrió sakuno mientras se empezaba a quitar las gafas-en verdad me molestaban mucho…….

- no te preocupes- le señalo gwen mientras comenzaba a arreglarse la ropa que tenía debajo de ese disfraz y comenzaba a peinarse un poco, poniéndose lentes obscuros y una gorra de béisbol, para que los que la vieran pensaran que o se parecía mucho a gwen thomas o era ella, con eso, generaría la atención deseada…..- te veo en los camerinos _**darling, be careful …… bye**_…..(querida, ten cuidado, adios)

Y gwen salio tranquilamente del lugar, dos segundos mas tarde, un grito, que todos reconocieron como de tomoka grito- dios, esa es gwen thomas?..........

- espero que no tenga problemas- sonrió sakuno y entonces comenzó a quitarse la peluca, algo desacomodada por los movimientos- espero puedan perdonar este pequeño engaño……….era necesario

Cuando se quito la peluca liberando su castaño cabello todos se sorprendieron, inclusive Jin quien no podía creer contra quien estaba jugando

-eres…..sakuno ryusaki?

Continuara………….

NA: Espero que esto los compense por el mega retrazo tuve unos asuntos pendiente s pero me regularizar se los prometo, en fin espero que les guste el fic ya se acerca el final de esta historia dos capítulos mas y un epilogo cuando mucho, en fin ,pásensela bien y los dejo con los avances

- ya no seré tan suave ahora que se que eres una profesional

-lo siento no era m decisión

- eres un tonta, por eso llegaste a este punto, eres muy débil

- me has engañado todo el tiempo

- hablo de la confianza

-ahora gracias a ti, ella correrá a mis brazos

- Vaya primo no me digas que tu también te has quedado cautivado por ella?

- una cosa es mi venganza y otra muy diferente l que esta pasando aquí

-cariño eso no es actuado, el la esta besando de verdad

- abajo todos abajo…

- somos del FBI mocoso

-ella fue muy estupida en confiar en ustedes

-unas pelotas de tenis no al salvaran ahora

- donde esta Sakuno?

- te matare y acabare con esto de una buena vez

- maldita sea donde esta Ryuzaki?

-hasta nunca, Palomita…..

El próximo capitulo se llamara: Capitulo 8: La muerte cara a cara, El secuestro

Saben cual es el alimento de un escritor? No? Muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos veremos muy pronto


End file.
